


Stella et le loup

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Cliffhangers, Ignore the Middle - The End Will Make it Right, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, So many cliffhangers, Stilinski Family Feels, Threats of Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: Stiles Stilinski essaie de gérer à la fois ses devoirs, l'école, des béguins stupides pour des personnes hors de portée et les loups-garous. Faire en sorte que son père ne découvre rien est déjà assez compliqué alors quand on parle de Stella, sa petite sœur de huit ans, ça devient impossible.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stella and the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478710) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Merci beaucoup à DiscontentedWinter pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic, et à Sloebalm pour son très bon travail de correction !

« Papa ! », hurle Stella en dévalant les escaliers. « Stiles a laissé entrer un loup-garou ! »

Stiles se fige une seconde, ses pop tarts lui brûlent les doigts alors qu'il les sort du grille-pain. Puis, son cerveau se souvient que ça fait _mal_ et il entre ses dents en les mettant sur une assiette tout en se retournant pour voir la réaction de son père.

« Vraiment ? » demande celui-ci d'une voix calme alors que Stella déboule dans la cuisine. Il ne relève même pas les yeux de son téléphone. « Pas de loups-garous dans la maison, fiston. »

« Okay. », dit Stiles en faisant un rictus à Stella. « Pas de loups-garous dans la maison. »

« C'est vrai ! », beugle-t-elle. « Papa ! C'est _vrai_! »

Stella a huit ans. Elle a une imagination débordante, et peut s'accrocher à ses mensonges pendant des semaines. Le shérif doit probablement penser que c'est comme la fois où elle a affirmé avoir mangé douze donuts d'un coup, ou que Mme Sanders, de l'autre côté de la rue, est une braqueuse de banque, ou qu'elle a mit un uppercut à un zombie tellement fort que la tête en est tombée.

Stella Stilinski est une vilaine menteuse qui ment.

Stiles lui fait une grimace, son cœur battant la chamade, et il se sauve avec son assiette dans le salon.

« Tu ne manges pas des pop tarts pour dîner, j'espère ! », lui lance son père.

« Bien sûr que non ! », répond Stiles de la même manière.

Stiles Stilinski est lui aussi un vilain menteur qui ment.

Ils ont ça dans le sang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le shérif travaillant de nuit cette semaine, Stiles doit coucher Stella. D'habitude ils avaient une babysitter, Mme Levinson, mais elle a déménagé en Floride il y a quelques semaines. Même avant cela, elle avait des soucis de genoux, alors c'était souvent Stiles qui s'occupait de coucher sa sœur pour lui épargner les escaliers. Quand elle a pris sa retraite, son père a parlé d'engager quelqu'un d'autre mais Stiles a seize ans maintenant, et ce n'est pas comme s'il est incapable de surveiller sa sœur la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis comme ça, il lui augmente son argent de poche.

Mais c’est sans compter les loups-garous. Les loups-garous sont quelque chose qui existe. Et les loups-garous, ainsi que toutes leurs conneries surnaturelles, n'ont pas compris que Stiles ne peut plus aller gambader toute la nuit maintenant. Pas qu'il devrait aller gambader en premier lieu, mais, eh bien, Stiles et le contrôle de ses impulsions ne se sont jamais très bien entendus. Quand Mme Levinson somnolait devant la télévision en bas, c'était facile pour Stiles de sortir par la fenêtre – comme la nuit où il a traîné Scott avec lui et qu’il s'est fait mordre – mais maintenant ? Il ne peut pas laisser une fillette de huit ans toute seule dans la maison et, s'il dit que ce serait bien d'engager quelqu'un d'autre finalement, son père va forcément vouloir savoir pourquoi. Et Stiles n'a pas la réponse à cette question. Pas du tout.

Alors il ne dit rien, et il verrouille les portes, mais les loups-garous viennent quand même.

Avec persistance.

Les loup-garous ne respectent pas les portes fermées.

Enfin, sauf Derek Hale. Il utilise les fenêtres, lui.

C'est comme ça qu'il est entré la nuit dernière, saignant quelque part sous son T-shirt ridiculement moulant, et rageant sur Scott en indiquant qu'il ferait mieux de s'éloigner des Argent. Comme si Stiles ou un pouvoir quelconque dans l'univers pouvait l’en empêcher ! Derek a grogné, montré ses crocs et fait luire ses yeux. Puis, alors qu'il était en train de saigner sur le sol de Stiles, il s'est soudain arrêté, s'est douloureusement redressé et a dit : « Qui c'est ? »

Stiles s'est retourné pour voir Stella à sa porte, avec son pyjama _Mon petit poney_ et son ours en peluche sous le bras, une expression très suspicieuse sur son visage très suspicieux.

« Oh merde. », a dit Stiles.

« Je suis Stella. », a annoncé Stella. « Es-tu un loup-garou ? »

Derek a regardé Stiles.

Stiles a regardé Derek.

« Oh merde. », a répété Stiles.

« Tu as dit un gros mot ! », l'a informé Stella. « Deux fois ! »

Donc, les loups-garous existent, ce que Stiles sait depuis des semaines, mais maintenant, Stella le sait aussi. Parfois, quand Stiles se dit que sa vie ne pourrait être plus bordélique, il a l'impression que l'univers lui rit au visage et lui demande 'Vraiment ? T'en es certain ?

Stiles termine ses pop tarts, les pieds sur la table basse. Il peut entendre Stella marcher à l'étage, probablement encore énervée que le shérif ne l'ait pas crue. Pour une gamine de huit ans, elle peut être rancunière.

C'est probablement génétique, ça aussi.

Stiles attrape la télécommande et zappe un moment. Il lève les yeux quand son père apparaît.

« J'y vais. Essaie de te coucher avant minuit, d'accord ? »

« Aucun problème ! », ment Stiles. « Travaille bien ! »

Il lui fait un sourire fatigué. « Stella ? Je vais au boulot ! »

Stella dévale les escaliers, se jette dans les bras du shérif pour un câlin puis, quand il s'en va, elle s'assied sur le canapé à côté de Stiles pour le fixer du regard.

« Va prendre une douche. », lui dit-il. « C'est presque l'heure pour toi. »

« C’est pas toi qui commande. », marmonne-t-elle. Elle soupire et s'enfonce dans les coussins. « Tu viendras me lire une histoire ? »

« Bien sûr. », répond-il comme s'il meurt d'envie de savoir ce qui va arriver dans _Matilda_ et pas juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Qui essaie-t-il de tromper ? Il meurt d'envie de savoir ce qui va se passer. _Matilda_ est géniale.

Stella lui sourit et va prendre sa douche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il y a une photographie encadrée dans la chambre de Stella. C'est leur père qui l'a prise. Dessus, il y a maman, Stiles, assis à côté d'elle, et Stella, bébé – bizarre, toute ridée – dans ses bras. Cette photo était sur le bureau du shérif, mais il l'a mise dans la chambre de Stella après la mort de Claudia. Sur le cadre, une belle écriture mentionne « Claudia, Agnieszka & Mieczysław ». À huit ans, Stiles se faisait déjà appeler Stiles. Quand sa sœur est arrivée, il l'a appelée Stella ; ses parents lui ont dit qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur dès qu'ils l'ont su, et Stiles a voulu qu'elle ait un nom qui ressemble au sien.

Les surnoms sont restés.

Sa mère l'appelait _Mischief_.

Il se demande comment elle aurait appelé Stella mais au bout d'à peine quelques mois, Claudia ne se souvenait parfois plus qu'elle avait un bébé.

Son état s'est dégradé très rapidement, le diagnostic et le décès ont eu lieu dans la même année.

Parfois, Stiles se demande si lui ou Stella ont une bombe à retardement dans le crâne. Il s'inquiète parfois, quand il oublie quelque chose de simple, ou trébuche sur un mot, que ça lui arrive à lui aussi, qu'il soit déjà trop tard.

Quand Stella arrive dans la pièce, il détourne les yeux de la photographie, la gorge serrée. Elle porte un vieux T-shirt appartenant à Stiles qu'elle a volé et déclaré sien, - même s'il va encore à son grand frère, merci beaucoup - , et une serviette autour de la tête.

Stiles soupire et prend la brosse sur la commode. S'il n'en tenait qu'à Stella, elle irait dormir les cheveux mouillés et se réveillerait avec un sac de nœuds sur la tête. Stiles le sait d'expérience.

Il s'assied sur le lit de sa sœur, se tourne pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre et commence à lui brosser les cheveux.

« Stiles ? », demande-t-elle après un moment. « Est-ce que c'est un secret, les loups-garous ? »

Stiles sent son estomac se nouer. « Oui. Un gros secret. »

« Papa dit que les secrets, ce n'est pas bien. », lui rappelle Stella. « Si un adulte demande de garder un secret, ce n'est pas bien et on doit le dire à Papa, Mme McCall ou un professeur. »

L'adolescent soupire. Oui, leur père est le shérif. Il connaît tout de certains secrets que les adultes demandent aux enfants de garder. Les secrets, c'est mal. Les surprises – comme la fête d'anniversaire de Stiles pour ses treize ans – sont bien. Stella ne le savait pas, à l'époque, et avait tout révélé en pleurant au petit déjeuner, le week-end juste avant. Chez les Stilinski, il y a une différence nette entre les secrets et les surprises.

« C'est vrai. », répond-il.

« Tu es presque un adulte. » Elle se retourne pour le regarder. « Et tu veux que je garde le secret. »

Parfois, Stiles se demande si elle sait à quel point elle peut lui faire mal juste avec un regard.

« La plupart des adultes ne sait pas, pour les loups-garous. », explique-t-il en passant délicatement la brosse dans ses cheveux. « Ce serait très dangereux pour les loups, si tout le monde le savait. Les gens pourraient essayer de leur faire du mal. »

Des gens ont déjà essayé. Les Hale en sont la preuve.

Stella fait un petit bruit. « C'est pour ça que le garçon saignait ? »

« Oui. » Stiles pense au T-shirt taché de sang de Derek, tendu sur son abdomen, les trous dans le tissu révélant une peau déjà guérie. Une partie de lui est amusée d’entendre Derek qualifié de garçon, au lieu du spécimen masculin taillé dans le marbre qu'il est. Mais il ne va pas parler de ça, ni du désir qu'il ressent quand Derek est dans les parages. « Des gens font du mal aux loups-garous. Des chasseurs. C'est pour ça qu'on garde le secret. »

« Oh. » Stella reste silencieuse une minute. « C'est comme quand tu sais qui est le super-héros et que tu ne dois pas le dire. »

« Exact. »

« Normalement, les super-héros n’existent pas non plus. », remarque-t-elle. « Est-ce que Batman est réel ? »

« Je suis presque sûr que non. »

« C'est logique. S'il existait, les gens n'auraient qu'à lire le comics pour savoir que c'est Bruce Wayne. »

« C'est un bon point. »

Stella hoche la tête. « Je ne dirai rien à personne pour les loups-garous. »

« Bien. C'est bien. C'est très important que personne ne sache. » Stiles fait une pause et l'enlace rapidement. Puis il termine de la coiffer et fait une natte lâche. Stella lève le poignet et récupère l'élastique qui est autour pour attacher la fin de la tresse. « Voilà, terminé. Tu t'es brossé les dents ? »

« Ouii. »

Stiles la pousse légèrement et se lève pour qu'elle puisse se mettre sous sa couette. « On lit encore _Matilda_ ce soir ? »

Les yeux sombres de la fillette s'illuminent, alors Stiles prend le livre sur la table de chevet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le couvre-feu de Stella est à vingt heures, alors, une fois qu'elle est au lit, Stiles descend prendre un en-cas. Une boîte de Pringles sous le bras, il remonte dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Les devoirs et le baby-sitting : c'est ça, sa vie. Dire que Stiles avait commencé l'année avec un plan pour devenir populaire ! L'argent de poche que lui donne son père sert à mettre de l'essence dans sa Jeep, ce qui est génial, mais il n'a nulle part où aller maintenant. Il aime à penser que, s'il ne passait pas autant de temps à s'occuper de Stella, il serait invité à un tas de fêtes géniales, mais bon. Il n'est pas si populaire que ça, et personne ne veut inviter le fils du shérif aux meilleures fêtes, de toute manière.

Les devoirs, le baby-sitting et les loups-garous.

Seigneur, sa petite sœur de huit ans est au courant de l'existence des loups-garous. Stiles ne sait pas quoi en penser.

Il s'endort devant son ordinateur et son devoir à moitié terminé d'anglais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mischief_ est un mot anglais signifiant méfait, ou canaille. C’est donc un jeu de mot entre une abréviation possible du vrai prénom de Stiles, et son comportement turbulent.


	2. Chapter 2

L'après-midi suivant, Derek rôde – surprise ! - autour du stade de crosse alors que Stiles souffre pendant l'entraînement. Il ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi il est encore dans l'équipe, mais avoir une réponse franche du Coach c'est comme essayer de faire nager des chats, alors il a arrêté de demander. Une fois l'entraînement terminé il traîne un peu, et tire le T-shirt de Scott pour lui indiquer de rester : RDV lycanthrope top-secret à venir.

Ils s'attardent sur le terrain, s'envoient la balle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne et que Derek approche. Greenberg se retourne pour les regarder en atteignant le bord du terrain, puis s'éloigne. Vu que Derek ressemble à un dealer très louche, c'est une bonne décision.

Derek n'est vraiment pas subtil.

Stiles fait rouler une de ses épaules en s'étirant, transpire profusément et attend que Derek ouvre la bouche pour lui gâcher la journée.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite sœur. », dit-il. Ses sourcils entament une danse compliquée et ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi Stiles s'attendait.

« Mec ! », s'exclame Scott. « Stella sait ? »

« Pas pour toi. », le rassure Stiles. Il pointe un index accusateur en direction de Derek. « Elle sait pour Derek parce qu'il a escaladé ma fenêtre l'autre nuit, crocs et griffes à l'air, et il a tout montré à ma petite sœur de huit ans ! » Il analyse ce qu'il vient de dire. « Attend, ça le fait pas, dit comme ça. Il a montré _son secret_ à ma petite sœur de huit ans. »

« Mec. », répète Scott. Cette fois, son ton désapprobateur est dirigé vers Derek. Être jugé par Scott revient à être jugé par un petit chaton tout poilu, mais Stiles apprécie l'effort.

Stiles a vite oublié le sentiment de terreur qui l'a pris aux tripes lors de la première pleine lune de Scott en tant que loup-garou. Scott ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche – sauf quand il a une bête sauvage à l'intérieur de lui qui le pousse à essayer de tuer son meilleur ami. Stiles est en train de développer une sérieuse dissonance cognitive comme mécanisme de défense, et ça a l'air de bien marcher.

Derek, bien sûr, réussirait à être menaçant et terrifiant même entouré de soleil, d'arcs-en-ciel et de petits lapins bondissants. C'est surtout à cause des sourcils, honnêtement. À quatre-vingt-dix, ou quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents les sourcils. Ils amplifient incroyablement son regard noir et c'est très efficace. Stiles peut sentir ses testicules essayer de remonter se mettre à l'abri à l'instant même.

« Tu dois _réparer_ ça. », ordonne Derek d'une voix basse.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Stiles est peut-être totalement intimidé, mais ça ne le rend pas idiot. « Je ne peux pas lui faire _dé-savoir_ quelque chose, Derek. C'est trop tard pour ça. Les portes de l'écurie sont ouvertes, et le cheval est parti depuis si longtemps qu'il est mort de vieillesse ! »

Un grondement se fait entendre et, oh, c'est Derek.

Stiles fait un pas en arrière. « Elle a _huit_ ans, mec. Elle pense encore que le père Noël existe, même si elle commence à se poser des questions. Personne ne va croire une gamine de son âge qui dit que les loups-garous existent. »

« Ce n'est pas ceux qui ne la croiront pas, qui m'inquiètent. », répond Derek de manière menaçante. Tout ce que dit Derek a l'air menaçant. « C'est ceux qui _vont_ la croire. »

« Elle a huit ans. », répète Stiles en espérant que, cette fois, ça va rentrer dans le crâne épais du loup-garou.

« C'est dangereux. », dit à nouveau Derek, comme s'il pensait exactement la même chose. Puis, soudainement, il tourne les talons et s'en va.

Stiles relâche une respiration qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenue.

« C'est quoi, son problème ? », demande Scott en secouant la tête.

Stiles regarde l'endroit où Derek a disparu à travers les arbres. « Qu'il aille se faire voir. Sérieusement. C'est de sa faute, et il le sait. » Il secoue légèrement la tête. « Hey, tu veux venir chez moi, ce soir ? »

« Je ne peux pas. », répond Scott, et il a la décence de paraître déçu. « Je vais manger avec Allison et ses parents. »

Stiles lui jette un regard. Derek est peut-être un enfoiré, mais il a raison sur le fait que Scott devrait prendre ses distances vis-à-vis des Argent. Stiles est un puceau de seize ans, et il est _extrêmement_ pressé de changer ça, mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de risquer sa vie pour du sexe ?

Seigneur, comme il l'espère.

Mais en même temps, non, ça ne vaut pas le coup.

« Okay. », se contente-t-il de répondre. Il n'est pas d'humeur à entendre à quel point Allison est incroyable, et comme elle complète totalement Scott. « On remet ça ? »

Scott sourit et lui tape dans le dos. « Oui, on remet ça. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stella est pleine d'énergie quand Stiles vient la récupérer après l'école. Elle lance son sac dans la Jeep comme si elle voulait intégrer une équipe de baseball et montedans l'auto.

« Steven Foster a mangé un paquet entier d'Oréos à la récré et après, il a vomi sur sa table quand on est rentrés en classe ! »

« Dégoûtant. », répond Stiles. Que d'excitation à l'école primaire. « Papa a appelé. Il a dû aller au travail plus tôt, alors tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Stella lui fait un check. « Des glaces ! »

Stiles essaie de ne pas se sentir coupable quand ils se rendent au centre commercial. Il y a apparemment un alpha en ville qui tue des gens. Le shérif et ses adjoints se démènent pour résoudre ces meurtres, sauf qu'ils n'y arriveront jamais sans savoir que les loups-garous existent. Et clairement, ils ne vont pas pouvoir le deviner tout seuls.

Tout le monde n'est pas aussi intuitif que Stiles.

Il avait aussi probablement pris trop d'Adderall le jour où il a compris pour les loups-garous.

Le truc, c'est que son père travaille dur pour résoudre un mystère que Stiles essaie de lui cacher plus que tout, et ça le fait culpabiliser. Stiles a vu le corps de Laura Hale, d'accord ? Le shérif a un métier suffisamment dangereux sans qu'un alpha loup-garou fou furieux lui mette le grappin dessus.

Stiles est peut-être un menteur né, mais il ne ment pour les choses insignifiantes comme les devoirs, le couvre-feu, ce genre de trucs. Il ne le fait pas pour ce qui est important. La culpabilité lui tord le ventre et même son Sundae géant (chocolat menthe) ne lui remonte pas le moral.

Stella et lui mangent leur glace et se promènent dans le centre commercial. Stella adore traîner dans les rayons jeux, alors ils regardent les peluches et les Legos. En partant, Stiles aperçoit la belle, glorieuse, Lydia Martins au rayon parfum. Pendant un instant, il pense qu'elle va le remarquer aussi, mais son regard ne fait que passer sur lui quand elle se retourne et oui, bien sûr, Stiles est invisible.

Il a un béguin pour elle depuis le CE2.

Pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas ? Elle est parfaite. C'est la plus belle fille qu'il ait vu, et il a un plan sur cinq ans pour gagner son cœur, et toutes les autres parties d'elle aussi. La première étape de son plan, c'est qu'elle le remarque, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas pour le moment et ça fait échouer tous ses autres plans.

« Stiles. », l'appelle Stella en lui tirant la main. « Stiles ? »

« Euh ? » Il baisse les yeux pour la voir le fixer.

« J'ai dit, est-ce qu'on peut manger des sushis ce soir ? »

C'est vrai, Stiles a tendance à déconnecter quand Lydia est dans les parages. Il devrait mener l'enquête maintenant qu'il sait que le surnaturel existe. Elle doit être une sirène ou quelque chose du genre.

Est-ce qu'elle sait chanter ? Il n'en est pas certain, mais il parierait que oui, et incroyablement bien. Elle est formidable dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend.

« Stiles ! », s'exclame Stella, et il sursaute.

« Oui. » Il remet son cerveau dans la bonne direction. « Prenons des sushis pour ce soir. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il y a la queue au resto de sushis et il commence à faire nuit quand ils prennent le chemin du retour. Stella tient délicatement la boîte de sushis sur ses genoux, comme si elle berçait un bébé fragile. Stiles chante en même temps que la radio en s'engageant sur Telegraph Road – un détour que Stiles fait pour éviter les feux rouges sur la route principale. Telegraph Road longe la Réserve. Il y a quelques maisons, mais c'est calme et il y a peu de trafic. Parfois, ils voient des animaux au bord de la route, alors Stiles respecte toujours les limitations. Et puis, son père lui botterait le cul s'il se faisait prendre en excès de vitesse, surtout avec Stella dans la voiture.

Stiles allume les phares – la sécurité avant tout – en prenant un virage, puis –

« Stiles ! », hurle Stella.

– un homme titube sur la route.

Stiles écrase la pédale de frein et grimace quand l'homme -

Veste en cuir.

Regard noir.

Mâchoire carrée à faire pâlir n'importe qui.

_C'est_ Derek.

Oh merde, je viens juste de renverser Derek Hale !

\- rebondit contre le pare-choc avant et titube en arrière.

« Tu as renversé quelqu'un ! », crie Stella alors que les sushis s'envolent de ses genoux. « Tu as renversé quelqu'un ! »

Derek vacille, prend appui contre la fenêtre passager et ouvre la porte violemment. Stella glapit à nouveau.

« Tu lui fais peur ! », hurle Stiles et Derek recule, les yeux grands ouverts. « Stella, tout va bien. Il va bien. Il... »

Derek ne va vraiment pas bien. Il est pâle, son visage a une sous-teinte presque bleue et il a la main agrippée à son autre bras. Du sang noir coule entre ses doigts.

« Derek, tout va bien ? »

« Chasseur. », lâche Derek entre ses dents. « Elle m'a tiré dessus. »

« Elle ? », demande Stiles.

« Kate Argent. »

« Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? » Stiles l'a littéralement renversé, c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire.

« Non. », répond Derek, avant de lui envoyer un regard noir. « Oui. »

« Stella, passe derrière. », ordonne Stiles en débouclant la ceinture de sécurité de Stella. Elle passe dans l'espace entre les deux sièges, écrasant les sushis sur tout l'intérieur. C'est dégoûtant, mais pas autant que l'espèce de truc noir bizarre que Derek étale partout en s'installant dans le siège.

« Il faut que tu m'emmènes chez Deaton. », dit Derek. Puis. « Où est Scott ? »

« Il, euh, il mange chez les Argent, ce soir. », hésite Stiles.

« Est-ce que Kate y est ? »

Stiles croit se souvenir que c'est la tante d'Allison. « Probablement ? »

Stella passe la tête entre les deux sièges. « Pourquoi ton sang est noir ? »

C'est une très bonne question, en vrai.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demande Stiles. « C'est contagieux ? Tu sais quoi, tu devrais probablement sortir d'ici. »

« Appelle Scott. », lui ordonne Derek, tendu. « J'ai besoin qu'il fouille dans les affaires de Kate et qu'il trouve quelle espèce d'aconit elle utilise dans ses balles. »

« Pourquoi ? », questionne Stiles avant que Stella le puisse. Si Derek doit se mettre en colère, et Derek est _toujours_ en colère, alors mieux vaut que ce soit contre Stiles que contre elle.

« Parce que j'ai été _empoisonné._ », répond Derek en serrant les dents.

« Oh. »

Derek mène une vie très compliquée. Il se passe beaucoup de choses avec lui.

« Un jour, il va falloir t'asseoir et m'expliquer tout ça, tu sais ? », lui dit Stiles. « Tu n'arrêtes pas d'apparaître quand tu as déjà des ennuis et c'est très déconcertant, et ça n'aide pas du tout. »

« Stiles. » Derek a l'air de résister à l'envie de l'étrangler. Stiles connaît bien cette expression, il l'a vue sur le visage de pas mal de monde. « Emmène-moi chez Deaton. »

Stiles n'apprécie pas beaucoup ce ton. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de m'aboyer dessus, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, d'accord ? En fait, je crois que si je le voulais, je pourrais traîner ton petit cul de loup-garou au milieu de la route et te laisser crever là. »

Derek montre les dents. « Stiles. Démarre la voiture. Maintenant. Ou je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents. »

_Grossier_ , pense Stiles, mais il tourne la clé.

Puis, comme un petit écho, Stella prend la parole, sa petite voix portant bien depuis la banquette arrière. « Wow. _Grossier_. »

Stiles n'est pas assez brave pour regarder l'expression sur le visage de Derek.

Il se dirige vers chez Deaton.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles grimace quand Derek casse la poignée de la porte arrière du cabinet vétérinaire de Deaton.

« Est-ce qu'il vient juste de - », commence Stella en serrant la main de Stiles. « Oh, et maintenant il entre. »

Stiles n'a aucune idée de qui elle tient ce culot. Vraiment aucune idée.

Ils suivent Derek à l'intérieur.

« Alors, il y a un remède ou quelque chose du genre ici ? », demande Stiles. Il a envoyé des messages à Scott à propos de la balle, mais les réponses de plus en plus paniquées qu'il a reçues sur le chemin lui font penser que Scott se fait interroger par les Argent en ce moment même. Il y a très peu de chances qu'il puisse se libérer pour les aider. Ce qui est compréhensible. Stiles a déjà rencontré Chris Argent. Il pensait que c'était lui le parent le plus terrifiant, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la mère d'Allison. Seigneur Dieu.

Derek ne répond pas. Il s'aventure dans le bâtiment, se cogne contre les murs en chemin.

Flûte.

Stiles sort son téléphone de sa poche avec sa main libre et appelle Scott. Il tombe sur la messagerie. « Scott, on a vraiment besoin de cette balle, mon pote. Derek n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. »

Il suit Derek jusque dans la salle d'opération, Stella à ses côtés.

Son téléphone sonne. « C'est Scott ! »

Derek s'empare de l'appareil. « Tu l'as trouvée ? » Stiles n'entend pas la réponse, mais le visage de Derek se durcit. « Écoute, si tu ne la trouves pas, je suis mort, tu comprends ? » Une pause, pendant laquelle Scott parle. « Alors penses-y. L'alpha t'a appelé contre ton gré. Il va recommencer. La prochaine fois, soit tu tues avec lui, soit il te tue, toi. Alors si tu veux rester en vie, tu as besoin de moi. Trouve la balle. »

Il redonne le téléphone à Stiles, qui regarde l'écran. Il a raccroché.

Derek se dirige de l'autre côté de la pièce et commence à fouiller dans les placards.

« Stiles ? », murmure Stella d'une voix forte, comme le font tous les gamins. « C'est quoi, un alpha ? »

« Va... » Stiles déglutit. « Va attendre vers la porte, d'accord ? »

Sa vie normale et sa vie secrète sont en train de se mélanger et il ne peut pas gérer Derek et Stella en même temps. Stella n'est même pas censée être au courant que les loups-garous existent et maintenant, elle est plongée en plein dedans.

« Tu devrais téléphoner à Mme McCall. », suggère-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. « C'est une infirmière ! »

Stiles se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Ce n'est pas... Les médicaments pour les humains ne fonctionnent pas sur les loups-garous. »

« Et les médicaments pour les chiens ? », demande Stella.

Stiles se tend, il s'attend à ce que Derek lui grogne dessus pour avoir posé cette question, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quand Stiles pose les yeux sur lui, il croise son regard. Il a le visage vide, presque vulnérable et Stiles ne sait pas quoi en penser. Puis Derek se retourne et continue à fouiller dans les affaires de Deaton.

« Non. », déglutit Stiles. « Je ne pense pas. »

Derek ouvre le robinet et joint ses mains pour boire dedans. Elles tremblent et Stiles a beau ne pas aimer Derek, il découvre qu'il ne souhaiterait pas un empoisonnement à l'aconit à son pire ennemi.

Stella disparaît dans le couloir et revient un moment plus tard avec un mug. Elle rejoint Derek et tient le mug sous l'eau pour lui. Elle le remplit à moitié et le met dans ses mains tremblantes. « Papa dit que quand on est malade, il faut boire beaucoup. »

Derek prend une gorgée et rabaisse l'ustensile. « Merci. »

C'est la première fois que Stiles l'entend dire ces mots. Sa poitrine se compresse.

« Papa dit qu'il faut boire beaucoup d'eau mais des fois, Stiles me laisse avoir du Gatorade orange. », lui confie Stella. « C'est le meilleur. »

« C'est vrai. », acquiesce Derek, la voix faible. Il glisse jusqu'au sol, remonte ses genoux. La seule chose à faire maintenant, c'est attendre Scott.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles déteste attendre. Ça dérange beaucoup moins Stella, mais elle ne souffre pas de TDAH. Ils sont appuyés contre le mur et observent Derek. Stiles fait passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre et se demande ce que fout Scott. Combien de temps ça peut prendre, de fouiller dans les affaires d'une famille de tueurs surentraînés ?

D'accord. Quand il le formule comme ça, il peut accepter que ce ne soit pas la tâche la plus facile du monde. Mais au moins, Scott n'a pas à rester debout ici, à regarder Derek se rapprocher de plus en plus de la mort. La pâleur de son visage a maintenant des teintes grisâtres et Stiles n'aime pas ça du tout.

Quand son téléphone l'alerte d'un nouveau message, Stiles le fait presque tomber dans sa hâte de déverrouiller l'écran. Il lit le SMS. « Est-ce que 'Aconit Napel bleu nordique' te dit quelque chose ? »

S'il n'avait pas regardé Derek pile en cet instant, il aurait manqué le flash d'émotion dans ses yeux, et l'ombre sur son visage. Ce n'est pas de la peur. C'est de la résignation.

L'expression ne reste pas, et Derek fronce les sourcils.

« C'est une forme rare d'aconit. » Le ton de Derek est sec, comme s'il ne mourait pas littéralement de l'intérieur. « Il doit m'apporter la balle. »

Stiles envoie la bonne nouvelle à Scott.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La situation dégénère rapidement. Le corps entier de Derek se met à trembler. Les tendons dans sa nuque sont tendus et il grimace à chaque nouvelle vague de douleur. Stiles hésite entre paniquer à ce propos et paniquer parce que Stella assiste à ça. Si Derek va mourir, il ne pourrait pas aller le faire ailleurs ?

Stiles se place devant Stella quand Derek se relève enfin.

Il se penche sur un placard, l'ouvre et en sort quelque chose qu'il tend à Stiles.

« Est-ce que - » Stiles cligne des yeux. « Est-ce que c'est une scie à os ? »

« Oui. », répond Derek, les dents serrées. « Prends-la. »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Mais apparemment, soit il la prend, soit Derek va continuer à la plaquer contre lui, alors il s'en saisit avant que l'autre ne l'empale avec.

Derek enlève sa veste en cuir, puis son T-shirt.

« Bon Dieu ! », s'écrie Stiles, et ce n'est même pas à cause des abdos. Non, c'est à cause du trou de balle dans son bras, et des veines noires qui forment comme une toile d'araignée.

Derek émet un grognement et continue à retourner toutes les affaires de Deaton. Il revient au final avec une corde fine qu'il enroule autour de son bras. Il tire dessus avec les dents, comme un junkie qui se prépare à prendre son shoot. « Scott ne va pas arriver à temps. », explique-t-il, la corde entre les dents. « J'ai besoin que tu le coupes avant que le poison n'atteigne mon cœur. »

« Coupe... » Stiles regarde Derek, la scie, puis Derek à nouveau. « Ton _bras_? Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as pris avec toi. Tu vas te vider de ton sang ! »

Derek recrache la corde et s'installe sur la table d'opération. « Si ça fonctionne, je guérirai. »

« Beurk. » Stiles sent son estomac se rebeller pour signaler sa désapprobation. « Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. »

Derek lui envoie un regard noir. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Stiles en reste bouche bée. « Eh bien, parce que je vais devoir traverser la chair, scier l'os mais surtout, à cause du sang ! »

Il y a une trace de rictus sur le visage du loup-garou « Tu t'évanouis à la vue du sang ? »

« Non ! » Stiles fait des gestes avec la scie, avec plus de courage qu'il n'en a. « Mais je pourrais m'évanouir à la vue d'un _bras coupé_! »

Puis il y a des grognements, des menaces, et de la bile noire coule le long du menton de Derek. Dans sa vision périphérique, il voit le visage pâle et terrifié de Stella. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas couper le bras de Derek devant sa petite sœur. Il est à peu près certain qu'il n'en serait pas capable même si elle n'était pas là, mais elle _est_ là, et Stiles ne va pas la forcer à assister à un remake en live de _Saw._ Sa petite sœur est là, et ce n'est pas une question de ce que Stiles est capable de faire ou non. Il s'agit de ce qu'il ne peut pas faire devant elle. Et il est désolé. Il est désolé, Derek, mais c'est non.

« Stiles. », dit Stella, et Stiles réalise qu'il a dit tout ce monologue à voix haute. « N'aie pas peur. »

N'aie pas... Il réprime un rire presque hystérique.

Stella lui prend la main. « Derek va mourir si tu ne fais pas ça ? »

Stiles soutient le regard de sa sœur et se demande lequel des deux scénarios le transforme le moins en monstre à ses yeux.

Il soulève la scie à os.

Oh, Dieu.

Il va vraiment le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne peut pas laisser Derek mourir.

Il va le faire.

Et là, Scott surgit à la porte avec la balle, et Stiles s'évanouit presque de soulagement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Il vit où, Derek ? », demande Stella, plus tard, quand Stiles lui fait des œufs brouillés comme repas. Il nettoiera les sushis dans sa voiture une fois qu'elle sera couchée.

« Chez lui. », répond Stiles, et il ne lui dit pas que c'est une ruine vide et brûlée dans la réserve. Il ne veut vraiment pas parler de Derek, mais il sait que Stella ne lâchera pas le morceau. Elle est aussi têtue que lui.

« Est-ce que son papa prendra soin de lui ce soir ? »

Stiles ne quitte pas les œufs des yeux. « Il n'a plus de papa. »

« Oh. Sa maman, alors ? »

« Derek est un adulte. », dit Stiles, et il se déteste pour l'induire en erreur avec cette réponse. « Va te servir du jus. Tes œufs sont presque prêts. »

Stella se dirige vers le réfrigérateur. « Pourquoi est-ce que Scott est allé avec Derek ? »

La réponse – ce sont des affaires de loups-garous – est sur le bout de sa langue, mais il la réprime. « Je ne sais pas. Je lui demanderai demain. »

Stella apparaît vers son coude, un verre de jus dans les mains. « C'est quoi un alpha, et pourquoi il veut que Scott tue des gens ? Scott est un loup-garou, lui aussi ? »

Bon sang. Stiles glisse et sa main cogne contre la poêle. Il jure entre ses dents et se dirige vers l'évier pour mettre sa main sous l'eau froide afin de soulager la brûlure. « Tu ne loupes rien, hein ? »

« Non. », acquiesce-t-elle. « Ça va, ta main ? »

« Je crois. » Il coupe l'eau, examine sa blessure et décide qu'il n'a pas besoin de crème anti-brûlure. Les œufs, eux, par contre... Ils fument carrément. _Merde_. Il plonge sur la poêle et l'enlève du feu avant qu'il ne fasse cramer la maison. Il donne des coups de fourchette dedans pour voir s'il peut les sauver.

La sonnette retentit.

« J'y vais ! », dit Stella.

Le temps que Stiles mette la poêle dans l'évier pour ne rien brûler d'autre et qu'il aille vers la porte d'entrée, Stella revient déjà dans la cuisine. Elle porte deux boîtes de sushis et, dessus, deux bouteilles de Gatorade orange.

« Derek dit merci. », annonce-t-elle comme si ces mots, deux fois en une journée, n'étaient pas un signe de l'apocalypse. Avec beaucoup d'attention, elle installe tout sur la table, rattrape une bouteille avant qu'elle ne roule par terre et sourit à Stiles. « J'espère qu'il nous a pris des sushis californiens ! »

Stiles prend la seconde bouteille.

Journée étrange.

Journée très étrange.

Mais il s'avère que Derek leur a pris des sushis californiens – et la moitié du menu en prime – alors au final, Stiles va compter cette journée comme un succès.

En ce qui concerne les loups-garous en général, et Derek en particulier, il a vite compris que c'est important de compter les petites victoires.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette histoire avec le loup-garou alpha devient bien trop grave. Quand Stiles arrive à l'école le lendemain matin, c'est pour découvrir que, si son père n'est pas rentré cette nuit – ses SMS n'ont partagé aucun détail gore – c'est parce qu'un mec du vidéoclub a littéralement été réduit en morceaux. Pourquoi est-ce que les vidéoclubs existent encore, déjà ? Et puis, pourquoi Lydia et Jackson continuent-ils d'emprunter _N'oublie jamais_? Ça serait plus logique de l'acheter sur Amazon puisque, si on en croit la rumeur, Lydia oblige Jackson à le regarder au moins une fois par semaine.

Stiles voudrait bien partager cette observation avec Scott, mais celui-ci a apparemment décidé de faire l'école buissonnière avec Allison. Ce qui est une autre chose qui devient grave. Stiles aime Scott comme un frère, vraiment, mais il va finir par se faire tuer s'il continue à traîner dans la tanière du lion et à coucher avec sa fille. Et non, Stiles ne sait pas qui est le lion dans cette métaphore – Chris et Victoria sont aussi effrayants l'un que l'autre, honnêtement – et oui, il a conscience que c'est une image dérangeante.

Le truc, c'est que l'adoration que Scott a pour Allison rajoute de la complexité dans toute cette affaire. Mais bon, apparemment, on ne peut pas l'en dissuader.

Stiles a essayé.

L'adolescent mâchouille le bout de son stylo pendant l'appel, essaie de prêter attention quand leur professeur leur rappelle que, ce soir, c'est la réunion parents/profs. C'est l'événement que Stiles aime le moins dans le calendrier académique. Ce n'est pas qu'il est un mauvais élève, il a de très bonnes notes. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de plaindre son père qui va rencontrer une multitude de professeurs qui vont lui répéter ce qu'il sait déjà depuis longtemps : Stiles ne peut pas se concentrer pour un sou. C'est aussi un petit malin impertinent.

Ils pensent vraiment que son père ne le sait pas ?

Quand même. Le shérif s'occupe de Stiles depuis seize ans. Il le connaît mieux que personne.

De toute manière, comment Stiles est censé se soucier de tout ça quand il y a un loup-garou alpha dans la nature ?

Il mordille son stylo tellement fort qu'il arrive à l'encre. Il crache les petits bouts de plastique et s'essuie la bouche dans sa manche pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien sur le visage.

Danny lui envoie un regard étrange, mais Stiles a l'habitude. C'est vraiment le cadet de ses soucis.

Le vrai problème, c'est l'alpha, bien sûr.

Sauf que, quand Stiles essaie de se concentrer sur l'alpha, c'est à un autre loup-garou qu'il pense. Derek Hale. Derek, qui a failli mourir hier soir – il a failli mourir un sacré paquet de fois, Stiles commence à s'inquiéter. Il s'est comporté en vrai connard mais, - et Stiles a l'impression que cette partie est cruciale -, il a pris le temps de racheter des sushis à Stella et leur a apporté deux bouteilles de Gatorade orange.

Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence meurtrière, ou quelque chose du genre.

Stiles pense que son opinion de Derek est en train de changer à cause de ce petit geste hier soir. Ou peut-être parce qu'il a vu ses abdos. Il ne pense pas être si superficiel, mais il a seize ans. Parfois, il a du mal à savoir quel cerveau est aux commandes de son corps.

Stiles n'est pas gay, mais il est peut-être bi ? Un homme hétéro ne s'imaginerait probablement pas en train de lécher les abdominaux de Derek, pas vrai ? Et cette homme hétéro n'aurait aucune idée de ce qu'il manquerait, Stiles en est sûr, parce que ce sont vraiment des abdominaux formidables. Mais non, Stiles n'est pas totalement hétéro, parce qu'il veut peut-être aussi faire des choses avec le pénis de Derek. Comme le lécher. Et le sucer. Et -

« Stiles ? », demande Danny, et Stiles lève les yeux pour s'apercevoir que la salle est vide. « Tu ne viens pas en chimie ? »

Il se lève en sursaut. « Quoi ? Si, je me reposais juste les yeux ! »

« Ils étaient ouverts. », pointe l'autre.

« C'était une métaphore. », essaie Stiles.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

Stiles hausse les épaules, prend son sac, et suit Danny hors de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles et Danny ont chimie. Littéralement. Et peut-être de manière figurative. Il y a de l'alchimie entre eux ?

Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Est-ce que Stiles a une touche ?

Clairement pas en ce qui concerne Lydia, mais c'est normal, c'est une déesse. Mais, avec les garçons ? Est-ce que Stiles peut avoir une touche avec les garçons ?

Okay, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Aucunement. Jamais.

Mais il est certain de ne pas avoir besoin de techniques de drague s'il est suffisamment mignon.

Pas que cette réflexion soit à propos de Danny, non. Danny est trop gentil. Stiles pense à une veste en cuir, un jean serré, et un visage modelé à la perfection par la génétique et par Dieu.

Est-ce que Derek pense qu'il est mignon ?

« Hey, Danny ? », demande-t-il en se penchant en avant. « Hey, Danny, je peux te poser une question ? »

Danny lui envoie un regard qui en dit long, mais il ne dit pas non.

Stiles se penche encore plus. « Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ? »

Et il tombe de son siège avant d'avoir une réponse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La réunion parents/profs arrive. Scott fait une apparition, alors c'est cool de savoir qu'il n'est pas mort après son silence radio de la journée, mais Stiles ne peut pas du tout lui parler. Scott reste pendu au bras d'Allison, et Stiles est avec son père et Stella. Stiles essaie de communiquer avec lui par le regard. Ils doivent vraiment régler cette histoire d'alpha avant qu'il ne transforme Scott en machine assoiffée de sang. Scott a intérêt à l'appeler après la réunion avant que tout ne parte en sucette, parce que prendre une journée de congé n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire en plein milieu d'une crise liée au surnaturel, crétin. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à transmettre par le regard à un destinataire qui n'a pas l'air intéressé.

« Alors, euh, tu devrais venir jouer à Call of Duty après tout ça. », essaie Stiles.

« Oh, non. », lui dit son père. « Ne fais pas de plans, Stiles. Je sais que je vais découvrir _quelque chose_ ce soir qui méritera une punition. »

Scott lui envoie un sourire sympathique, comme s'il pense vraiment que c'est à propos de jeux vidéos. « Une autre fois, alors ? »

« Ouais. », répond Stiles en essayant de résister à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Une autre fois. »

Il suit son père et Stella dans le couloir, puis envoie à Scott un simple message : _Idiot_.

Stiles s'assoit avec sa sœur sur un banc devant la salle de Finstock pendant que son père subit le phénomène qu'est son professeur. Stiles espère qu'il va dire le speech d' _Independence Day_.

Stella mange les galettes de riz soufflé que leur père lui a préparé et raconte sa journée d'école à Stiles. Les meilleures parties incluent Brian Cassidy qui est tombé du toboggan, Stella qui a décidé de participer à un programme de lecture pour la communauté que leur institutrice met en place, et Faith Johansen qui l'a invitée à sa fête d'anniversaire dans quelques semaines. Apparemment, il y aura deux gâteaux différents.

« Pourquoi elle aura deux gâteaux ? », demande Stiles.

« Pour elle et son frère jumeau, voyons. »

C'est logique. Stiles s'adosse au mur en attendant leur père.

« Tu as écrit une dissertation sur la circoncision, gamin ? », demande celui-ci quand il revient. « _Vraiment ?_ »

Stiles ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire si son père peut passer dix minutes avec Finstock et penser que c'est Stiles qui est étrange, mais il ne pense pas devoir se sentir fier.

« C'est quoi, la circoncision ? », demande Stella à voix haute et le lycéen et sa mère qui attendent sur le banc d'à côté ont l'air horrifiés.

Le shérif soupire et reporte son attention sur son papier. « C'est qui, le suivant ? »

Stiles meurt de l'intérieur.

C'est Harris, maintenant. Harris le déteste.

La soirée vient d'empirer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils reviennent à la voiture quand Stiles entend les hurlements.

 _L'alpha_ , lui crie son cerveau.

« Attendez ici. », ordonne le shérif, la voix tendue. « Attendez là. »

« Papa ! », dit Stiles en serrant la main de Stella.

« Reste là ! »

Et soudain, leur père n'est plus là, c'est le chaos et les gens courent partout sur le parking, des pneus crissent sur l'asphalte et puis -

Un bruit sourd.

« Papa ! », appelle Stiles en se frayant un chemin. « Papa ! »

« Je vais bien ! », répond le shérif en se relevant. « Je vais bien. »

Mais il grimace et son pantalon est tâché de sang sous le genou. Le conducteur de la voiture qui l'a heurté est toujours dans son siège, les mains crispées sur le volant.

« Stiles, où est Stella ? Récupère Stella et - »

Là, Stiles entend le rugissement, et son sang se fige dans ses veines.

Il se retourne pour rejoindre Stella. Il peut la voir, debout sur le capot d'une voiture. Elle tend la nuque pour observer quelque chose puis elle se retourne, monte sur le toit et, bon sang, c'est proche... l'alpha est tout proche.

Stiles évite les voitures, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Stiles s'arrête juste à temps pour voir Chris Argent, le père d'Allison, rengainer son arme à feu. Il se tient entre Stella et...

Stiles tourne la tête pour regarder.

Un puma.

Sérieusement ?

Un _foutu puma_?

« Un puma ? », lâche-t-il.

Chris Argent plisse les yeux. « Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? »

« Non. », répond Stiles, le cœur battant. « Non, pas du tout. »

Chris Argent le regarde de haut en bas, hoche la tête et va inspecter sa proie.

Stella glisse contre le pare-brise de la voiture, ses chaussures font du bruit contre le verre, et Stiles la prend dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Tu as cru que c'était un loup-garou, hein ? », demande Stella, plus tard dans la soirée. Le shérif, ses égratignures soignées, est parti au travail, et les deux mangent des céréales devant la télévision. « Le méchant, l'alpha ? »

« Oui, j'ai cru. » Stiles ferme brièvement les yeux. « C'est tordu mais c'était mieux que ce soit un puma, hein. »

« Ouais, c'est tordu. », acquiesce Stella. Elle reste silencieuse un instant, se mordille la lèvre. « Stiles ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Papa va bien, vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Il lui donne un léger coup d'épaule en faisant attention à ne pas renverser les céréales. « Il va bien. »

Stella lui lance un regard implorant qui lui interdit de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. « Il se passerait quoi, si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Cette vieille peur ressurgit. Elle ne l'a jamais quittée depuis que leur mère est morte.

« Je prendrais soin de toi. »

« Tu n'es pas un adulte. Pas _vraiment._ »

« C'est vrai, mais je prendrais soin de toi quand même. », répond Stiles. « Papa a des cousins à Portland. On les a déjà vus, mais tu devais être trop petite pour t'en souvenir. Si quelque chose arrivait à papa, on irait vivre avec eux jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur. Et après, je m'occuperais de toi. »

La mort de leur mère et la réalité du travail de leur père font que la question était légitime. Stiles y a déjà beaucoup pensé, et le shérif a déjà tout planifié si le pire venait à arriver.

« Okay. », acquiesce Stella sérieusement. « Tant qu'on reste ensemble. »

« Ouais. », dit Stiles. Il pense à Laura Hale. À Derek, qui est tout seul maintenant. Il a tout perdu. Le cœur de Stiles se compresse dans sa poitrine, et il se demande comment Derek peut encore tenir debout. Stiles ne le pourrait pas. Perdre sa mère a brisé une part de lui qui ne guérira jamais, mais perdre son père ? _Stella_? Rien que d'y penser, il sent la panique monter en lui. « Oui, on serait ensemble. »

Il cligne des paupières, les yeux douloureux, et se demande comment Derek est encore de ce monde.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles pense à Derek Hale plus qu'il ne le devrait pour sa santé mentale. Ça fait trois jours depuis l'incident avec la scie, et Stiles n'a pas vu un cheveu, ni un poil de son voisin loup-garou pas très amical. Et même s'il essaie de rester ambivalent à son sujet, il n'y arrive plus trop. Il est inquiet, d'accord ? Et si jamais l'alpha l'a tué ? Si les Argent l'ont capturé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un remarquerait sa disparition en dehors de Stiles ? C'est pas que l'adolescent veuille mettre le nez dans la vie de Derek, ou en faire partie, c'est simplement révélateur de la tristesse de sa vie si Stiles Stilinski est la seule personne à penser à lui.

Enfin, presque la seule personne.

Stiles ne rate pas la manière que Stella a de scruter les bords de route quand Stiles conduit, comme si elle espérait que Derek surgisse devant la Jeep et dans leurs vies de nouveau.

Et, même s'il n'a pas besoin de ce genre de complications dans sa vie, Stiles l'espère aussi.

Mais ça n'arrive pas.

Les jours passent.

Le shérif travaille de jour maintenant, ce qui veut dire qu'ils recommencent leurs petits déjeuners et dîners familiaux. Stiles aime quand son père travaille de jour. Parfois, il a l'impression qu'ils communiquent seulement par SMS, petits mots sur le réfrigérateur et le léger Morse des pas de son père dans les escaliers quand il part au travail, tard le soir, ou rentre à la maison juste avant l'aube. C'est étrange, pense Stiles, que quelqu'un vous manque quand vous habitez avec lui.

Stella, bien sûr, rattrape le temps perdu en racontant à leur père tout ce qu'il a manqué.

« Et ! », dit-elle pendant le repas ce soir-là, en faisant à peine une pause pour enfourner une bouchée de purée. « Je suis dans le programme de lecture à la communauté ! »

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. », réprimande gentiment le shérif.

Elle avale. « Je suis dans le programme de lecture à la communauté. C'est réservé aux meilleurs lecteurs. Je suis la meilleure de toute la classe ! »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et c’est quoi ce programme ? »

« Tu vas devoir signer un papier. », explique Stella. « On va dans des maisons de retraite ou à l'hôpital et on lit à des gens. »

Stiles fait une grimace. Il ne peut pas imaginer pire qu'être l'audience captive d'une troupe de gamins qui bégayent sur leurs livres.

Leur père lui envoie un regard qui dit : _Fiston, tu as raison, mais ferme ta bouche._

Il lui envoie souvent ce regard, en fait.

« Je vais lire _Matilda_! Alors tu as besoin de signer le papier. Oh, et il faut acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Faith, parce que je vais bientôt aller à sa fête d'anniversaire. J'ai besoin d'argent pour deux cadeaux. »

« Qui demande _deux_ cadeaux d'anniversaire ? » demande le shérif, les sourcils froncés.

« Faith et son frère jumeau, voyons. »

Stiles renifle en voyant l'expression de son père.

« C'est logique. » Puis il sourit et taquine. « Alors, est-ce que Stiles a laissé entrer des loups-garous récemment ? »

Stiles se fige.

Sérieusement ? C'est à ça que ressemble sa vie, maintenant ?

« Non ! », s'exclame Stella, puis elle se met une main sur la bouche.

Le shérif lance un regard interrogateur à Stiles, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi Stella ne joue plus le jeu.

Stiles répond avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ah, les enfants, hein, Papa ? Ils sont bizarres.

« Du coup ! », intervient Stiles pour changer de sujet. « J'ai eu un B à mon contrôle surprise en chimie hier. »

Le shérif hausse un sourcil. « Bien joué, fiston. »

« J'aurais pu avoir un A, mais Harris a dit que certaines de mes réponses étaient illisibles, ce qui est de la co – totalement faux, je te signale ! »

« Stiles. », soupire l'autre. « Langage. »

« J'ai rien dit ! », insiste Stiles.

« Tu allais dire connerie. », lui dit Stella avant de se retourner vers son père. « Ce n'est pas grossier si je ne l'utilise pas comme un juron ! Je dis juste ce qu'il allait dire. »

« C'est quand même un juron. » Le shérif secoue la tête. « Bon Dieu, vous deux. »

« Et c'est un blasphème ! », pointe Stiles avec un air satisfait.

Son père ricane. « Eh bien, on n'a pas de tirelire à blasphème. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait en mettre une en place. Tu devrais mettre vingt dollars par semaine dedans, au moins. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'on n'en a pas. », rétorque le shérif. « Dépêchez-vous de finir de manger. J'ai vu de la glace dans le congélateur et elle crie mon nom. »

Stella pousse un petit cri de surprise et dévore sa purée comme si elle faisait la course. Stiles aimerait dire qu'il a mangé bien plus lentement, mais personne ne le croirait. Il y a de la glace en dessert.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles se réveille en sursaut quand sa fenêtre grince en s'ouvrant. Une forme noire s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

« Derek ? », demande-t-il, la voix rauque de sommeil.

Il a pour seule réponse un grognement, et c'est la seule chose dont il a besoin. Un cambrioleur serait plus communicatif.

Stiles écarte sa couette et sort du lit, plus ou moins sur ses pieds. Il plisse les yeux en direction de la silhouette de Derek près de la fenêtre. « Mon père est là. »

« Je sais. », dit Derek, la voix tendue, aussi bavard que d’habitude.

« Okay... » Stiles passe ses doigts dans les cheveux et plisse à nouveau les yeux. Puis, étant donné que sa fonction zoom est probablement cassée, il s'avance dans l'espoir de mieux voir Derek. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je. » Et il se tait. Et reste silencieux.

Stiles s'approche davantage. Derek n’est qu’une silhouette dans la lumière de la lune. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il est assez proche pour le toucher. Derek fait un pas sur le côté. Il se cogne contre le bureau, assez fort pour que l'ordinateur de Stiles sorte de veille, baignant la pièce d'une lumière bleue.

Derek a une main contre son estomac. Une tache noire s'agrandit sous sa paume, comme si c’était de l'encre.

Le cœur de Stiles manque un battement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est _passé_? Tu t'es encore fait tirer dessus ? »

« Poignarder. », marmonne Derek.

« Oh, tu varies les plaisirs. C'est bien. » Stiles essaie de ne pas rire à la tragédie qu'est l'existence de Derek. « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une forme spéciale d'aconit, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non. » La réponse est brève, mais le ton est presque doux. On dirait le mot le plus solitaire de l'univers. « C'est en train de guérir. »

Stiles relâche son souffle.

« Ils me cherchent. », continue Derek. « Les chasseurs. Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi. »

« Okay. », dit Stiles. À quoi ressemble la vie du loup-garou, si la maison de Stiles est son seul refuge ? Il a mal au cœur rien que d'y penser, et il déglutit. « Je dirais bien que tu peux prendre une douche, mais ça risque de réveiller papa. Je vais te chercher un linge, d'accord ? Tu peux prendre un T-shirt propre. Attends là. »

« Okay. », répond doucement Derek alors que Stiles sort de la pièce. Puis, il dit tellement bas que Stiles l'entend à peine : « Merci. »

L'estomac de Stiles se tord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles se réveille quand l'alarme de son téléphone retentit. Il roule sur le côté pour pouvoir atteindre sa table de nuit. Il tâtonne à la recherche de son téléphone et éteint l'alarme juste quand son père frappe à la porte. Puis son regard tombe sur le sol, là où Derek est allongé à le regarder.

« Gamin ? », l'appelle son père. « C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! »

« N'entre surtout pas ! », crie Stiles. « Je, euh, je... Je me masturbe ! »

Il réalise, une seconde trop tard, ce qu'il vient de dire. Il se fige et laisse tomber son téléphone avec un bruit sourd, en plein sur le visage de Derek.

 _Qu'est-ce qui te prend_? Articule Derek et Stiles ne pense pas que ce soit pour le téléphone.

« Trop d'informations, Stiles. », dit le shérif d'un ton éprouvé. Puis il s'éloigne.

Stiles tend très lentement la main pour récupérer son téléphone, qui est maintenant à côté de la tête de Derek. Celui-ci fait une grimace quand ses doigts effleurent son visage.

« Quoi ? », chuchote Stiles. « Tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai ! J'ai les mains propres, mec. Je ne vais pas t'infecter ! »

Derek le fixe du regard.

Stiles reprend son téléphone. « De toute façon, papa va bientôt partir au travail, alors tu peux rester pour le petit déjeuner si tu veux. »

L'expression de Derek s'adoucit très légèrement.

Stiles prend ça pour un oui.

« Okay. », dit Stiles en essayant de ne pas penser à Derek qui pense à lui en train de se masturber. Pas du tout. Ce serait gênant. « Petit dej' ! »

Stiles sort de son lit du côté où il n'y a pas Derek et quitte sa chambre. En bas, le shérif finit son café en essayant de natter les cheveux de Stella. Il y a une moitié de toast dans son assiette et Stiles tend la main pour l'attraper mais se prend une tape dessus.

« Lave-toi les mains avant manger. », lui dit son père.

Stiles rougit. « Oh, oui, c'est vrai. »

« Est-ce que tu peux emmener Stella à l'école ? »

« Yep. », répond Stiles en prenant le savon à côté de l'évier. « Je peux aussi aller la chercher. »

« Okay. » Le shérif termine la natte de Stella. Elle part un peu de travers, mais il l'a faite presque d'une main en essayant de boire son café en même temps. Il se lève, puis se penche pour embrasser Stella sur le front. « Sois sage avec ton frère. »

« Je suis tout le temps sage ! », ment-elle avec aplomb.

Le shérif enlace Stiles. « Sois gentil avec ta sœur. Je rentre vers cinq heures si tout va bien, mais je t'envoie un message s'il arrive quelque chose. »

« Okay. À tout à l'heure ! »

Stiles attend que son père soit parti et qu'il ait entendu sa voiture dans la rue avant de se tourner vers Stella. « On a besoin d’œufs. »

Elle regarde la poêle presque pleine. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai dit à Derek qu'il pourrait manger. »

« Derek est là ? » Son visage s'illumine comme si c'était Noël.

Ça doit être le signal que Derek attendait, parce qu'il entre presque timidement dans la cuisine.

« Derek ! », s'exclame Stella avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. « Tu es là, et tu n'es pas mort ! »

Derek regarde Stiles.

« Les petites sœurs, mec. », dit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, je sais. » Le loup-garou tapote gentiment le dos de Stella et baisse les yeux. « J'en avais une. »

Flûte. Bien sûr qu'il en avait une. Il y a eu quoi, huit morts dans l'incendie ? Stiles ne se souvient pas exactement, mais Cora Hale était dans la classe au-dessus de lui à l'école. Il se souvient de ses cheveux noirs et de son regard aussi intimidant que celui de Derek. Elle était plus vieille que lui, et un peu effrayante. C'est étrange maintenant de réaliser qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. C'est bizarre de penser qu'elle sera toujours une petite fille.

« Du coup. », se force à dire Stiles. « Tu aimes les œufs brouillés? »

« Oui. » Il sourit brièvement. « J'aime les œufs brouillés. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le truc à faire, pense Stiles alors qu'il regarde Stella mettre plus d’œufs dans l'assiette de Derek, n'est pas de prétendre que Derek Hale et les loups-garous n'existent pas.

Le truc à faire n'est pas, justement, de ne rien faire.

Le truc à faire, c'est _aider_ Derek.

Parce que Stiles est déjà en danger, d'accord ? La ville entière l'est, et ça inclut le shérif et Stella. Scott essaie déjà bien assez de prétendre que tout va bien, et que se transformer subitement en loup-garou ne va rien changer, mais Scott a tort. Scott est déjà en danger, lui aussi.

Tout comme Derek.

Et Stiles ne peut pas faire semblant que Derek n'a pas d'importance, ou qu'il n'existe pas.

Derek est quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide, et qui n'a personne.

Il regarde Stella bouger sa chaise contre celle du loup-garou pour qu'ils puissent manger ensemble. Il voit Derek faire de la place pour elle, il sourit presque.

Il regarde Stella noyer ses œufs dans le ketchup, et Derek froncer le nez de dégoût.

Il regarde Stella rire et lui donner un coup de coude, et Derek lui sourire _pour de vrai_.

Il pense à la promesse qu'il a faite à Stella. Que quelqu'un serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle, et il se demande si les gens qui aimaient Derek lui ont fait la même promesse.

Son cœur se serre.

Oui.

Derek Hale a besoin de quelqu'un, et Stiles vient juste de se porter volontaire.


	6. Chapter 6

Si on demande son avis à Stiles, c'est l'alpha, le cœur du problème. Tant que l'alpha reste là et continue à vouloir transformer Derek et Scott en machines tueuses sans cœur, ça transforme les Argent en problème, aussi. Peut-être qu'ils lâcheront l'affaire si l'alpha n'est plus dans les parages ? Mais bon, vu comme Derek n'arrête pas de se faire tirer dessus ou poignarder, Stiles n'y compte pas trop. Ils ne s'apprécient clairement pas. Mais l'alpha reste le plus gros problème, et Stiles n'a aucune idée de qui ça peut être.

Il n'arrête pas de penser à Deaton, le patron de Scott à la clinique vétérinaire, parce qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance d'être toujours dans le coin quand les choses tournent mal. Et quand il parle, il y a toujours un sens caché derrière ses mots, même si Stiles ne sait pas exactement _lequel_. Mais Deaton sait quelque chose, c'est sûr.

Sauf que...

Sauf que Scott travaille avec lui trois après-midis par semaine, ainsi que tous les samedis. Si Deaton est vraiment l'alpha, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore saisi l'opportunité de lui faire faire des choses diaboliques, de contrôler son esprit - ou d'autres trucs tordus d'alpha -, alors que Scott est juste là ? Deaton est super louche, mais ce ne serait pas logique que ce soit lui, l'alpha.

Stiles a toujours aimé résoudre des énigmes, mais quand chaque personne dans cette ville est un suspect potentiel... Ce n'est pas si facile que ce que _New York, unité spéciale_ veut le faire croire. Il a beau faire tout ce qu'il peut, Stiles ne va pas pouvoir résoudre cette affaire en quarante minutes et une page de publicité.

Il a besoin d'en savoir plus à propos des victimes de l'alpha. Le conducteur de bus, les deux hommes buvant dans les bois... Parce que si l'alpha est complètement fou, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de victimes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là, aux yeux de tous, à réduire des gens en pièces ?

Peut-être qu'il y a une constante, du coup ?

Peut-être qu'il y a un vrai mobile.

Il a vraiment besoin de regarder le rapport de son père.

Malheureusement, le shérif sait qu'il ne peut pas ramener son travail à la maison, pas depuis que Stiles, à neuf ans, s'est plongé dans quelques dossiers et a ensuite demandé à son père, en plein repas, ce que c'était, un viol sur mineur.

Alors maintenant, les dossiers du shérif restent dans son bureau, et Stiles est presque sûr que l'ordinateur qu'il rapporte à la maison est protégé avec un mot de passe du niveau de deux de la NSA. Ça ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que d'aller au commissariat et faire une copie des dossiers.

Stella, bien sûr, est ravie d'aider. Elle a beau rapporter quand Stiles lui cache des choses, faire d'elle une complice, c'est s'assurer une loyauté sans faille.

« Tu as compris, Batgirl ? », lui demande-t-il quand ils arrivent devant le commissariat.

Elle lève les deux pouces. « T'inquiète. »

Personne n'a jamais accusé Stiles d'être furtif, ni même subtil. Heureusement, que Stella est là pour faire distraction du coup. Elle entre en trombe, parlant à toute vitesse – elle a hérité ça de lui – et arrive dans l'open space où elle voit le shérif et quelques adjoints. Elle commence directement à parler d'un garçon à l'école, et de comment il lui a _tiré les cheveux_. Son outrage est perceptible et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle annonce : « Et Mme Svenson, c'était l'institutrice qui nous surveillait, elle a dit qu'il a dû faire ça parce qu'il m'aime bien. Mais j'ai pas trop aimé quand il m'a tiré les cheveux ! C'est pas juste ! »

Stiles se faufile dans la salle des dossiers.

Il trouve celui sur les morts récentes et photographie les pages avec son téléphone. Les rapports d'autopsie aussi, même s'ils lui retournent l'estomac. Il fait la même chose pour le dossier de Laura – il se fige une fois quand il entend des pas devant la porte – et, plus par instinct qu'autre chose, cherche celui sur l'incendie des Hale.

Il est énorme.

Trois chemises entières bourrées de papiers, Stiles ne peut pas tout copier.

Pas pendant les quelques minutes qu'il lui reste, en tout cas.

Il ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir, il sait que c'est vraiment stupide de faire ça, mais il ouvre son sac, fourre le dossier dedans, et le referme.

Quand il arrive dans l'open space, Tara est en train de montrer à Stella comment marcher sur le pied d'un garçon pour lui mettre un coup de genou dans les burnes d'un seul mouvement.

C'est presque sexy, mais bon, c'est Tara.

« Tu veux être mon cobaye, Stiles ? », lui demande-t-elle avec un sourire, les doigts dans sa ceinture et Stiles essaie très fort de ne pas penser à ce que ça ferait si ces doigts le touchaient lui. Il est presque sûr que ça vaut le coup de se prendre un coup de genou dans les parties.

Il sent son visage le brûler. « Euh, je... euh... Quoi ? »

« Tout le monde, au travail ! », dit soudain le shérif en mettant une main sur son épaule pour l'éloigner de son humiliation à ne pas pouvoir former de phrases complètes. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? »

Stella apparaît à ses côtés. « Stiles m'emmène à l'hôpital, mais je voulais te voir avant. »

« À l'hôpital ? »

« Mon programme de lecture à la communauté ! »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. » Le shérif regarde sa montre. « Ça finit à quelle heure ? »

« Cinq heures. », répond Stiles. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus à proximité de Tara, il se souvient de comment utiliser ses mots. « Je pensais la déposer, aller chez Scott et faire mes devoirs, et après aller la chercher. »

En vrai, il va rester dans sa Jeep pour faire des photos du dossier des Hale, mais pourquoi dire la vérité ? Puis, avec un peu de chance, il peut repasser reposer le dossier avant que leur père se rende compte qu'il a disparu. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il s'en aperçoive, l'affaire date d'il y a des années. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait se replonger dedans aujourd'hui ?

Stiles ignore la petite voix sarcastique, dans sa tête, qui lui dit que la connexion évidente est Laura Hale. Le shérif a déjà probablement pensé à ça et regardé le dossier des Hale récemment. Les chances qu'il ait besoin de le consulter pendant que Stella est à l'hôpital sont minuscules, n'est-ce pas ?

Totalement.

Tout va bien.

Stiles ne va pas se faire prendre.

Tout va bien.

« C'est un bon plan. », dit le shérif. « Je vous vois à la maison pour dîner. »

Stiles et Stella s'en vont.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quatre autres enfants attendent à l'hôpital avec leur mère quand Stiles arrive. C'est toujours un peu gênant, Stiles ne sait pas trop parler aux mamans. D'habitude, il reste en retrait et joue sur son téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se sauver, mais elles ne sont que quatre et c'est difficile de se faire oublier. Stiles s'imagine que tous les copains de Stella savent déjà pour sa mère, mais tous ne l'ont pas forcément dit à leurs parents parce qu'il y en a toujours au moins un qui se demande ce qu'il fait là.

Stiles n'aime pas vraiment raconter l'histoire de sa vie à des étrangers.

Il est sauvé par l'institutrice de Stella qui arrive. « Vous êtes tous là, parfait ! Allons, c'est l'heure de lire ! Parents, vous pouvez récupérer vos enfants à cinq heures. »

Elle a un sourire spécialement pour Stiles.

Il aime bien Mme Lucas, mais c'est bizarre. Elle est d'âge moyen et c'était son institutrice au primaire, à lui aussi. Le plus gros souvenir qu'il ait d'elle, c'est la fois où il a complètement craqué en classe parce que sa maman allait _mourir_ , et qu'elle l'a sorti et enlacé sans même se plaindre qu'il étale de la morve partout sur sa blouse. C'est gênant parce que parfois, il se demande si elle aussi, c'est son plus gros souvenir de lui. Il a toujours l'impression d'être un gamin qui joue aux grands quand il doit parler avec elle à la place de son père pour la vie scolaire de Stella.

Il lui sourit en lui faisant un geste. Mme Lucas emmène tous les enfants dans l'hôpital. Il évite les autres parents et retourne dans le parking.

Il a une heure pour photographier chaque page du dossier des Hale.

Il programme une alarme sur son téléphone et se met au travail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je croyais que vous alliez rentrer après l'hôpital ? », demande le shérif quand Stiles et Stella arrivent au commissariat.

Stella fond en larmes.

Elle ne joue pas la comédie, cette fois.

Stiles regarde, les yeux vides, son père l'attirer dans un câlin.

« Hé, tout va bien. », dit le shérif en lui frottant le dos. Il regarde Stiles. « Tout va bien, ma chérie. »

« Elle a eu un patient dans le coma. », explique Stiles, la gorge serrée. « Mme Lucas dit qu'elle allait bien mais, dès qu'on est arrivés à la voiture, elle s'est mise à pleurer. »

Le shérif pince les lèvres. « Okay. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y retourner la prochaine fois, Stella. »

Elle s'écarte, les joues humides et le regard offensé. « Non ! Je veux y aller ! »

« C'est vrai ? », demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Mme McCall dit que ce n'est pas comme s'il dormait. Il peut m'entendre lire, alors je veux y retourner. » Sa détermination vacille. « Ça me rend triste, c'est tout. »

Le shérif regarde Stiles, impuissant.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules. « Je, euh, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Il est proche des larmes, lui aussi, après avoir feuilleté le dossier. Il savait, de manière abstraite, que c'était une affaire horrible. Il a même plutôt bien supporté les photos de l'autopsie, tant qu'il ne regardait pas de trop près. Ils ne ressemblaient plus exactement à des vrais gens. Mais ce sont les autres photos qui ont été comme des poignards en plein cœur. La photo de Cora Hale pour l'album de promo. Talia et James Hale, enlacés, en train de rire. Le petit Patrick Hale dans une tenue de baseball. Huit, au total. Huit vraies personnes dont la vie s'est terminée dans l'incendie.

L'incendie qui, selon Derek, a été allumé par des chasseurs.

Par les Argent.

Stiles a regardé le dossier, et senti un frisson lui parcourir l'âme en imaginant ça arriver à Scott et Mélissa. Arriver à quelqu'un juste parce qu'il y a des loups-garous dans sa famille.

Il traverse le couloir menant aux toilettes en faisant un bref détour pour ranger le dossier.

Il repense à Derek en fermant la porte.

À tout ce qu'il a perdu.

Il se frotte le visage avant de retourner vers son père et Stella, mais ce n'est pas grave si ce dernier pense que Stiles a pleuré aussi. Il sait comment Stiles se sent quand Stella ne va pas bien.

Le shérif décide de partir plus tôt du travail.

Ils prennent une pizza, parce que personne n'est d'humeur à cuisiner.

Ils mangent sur le canapé, Stella au milieu.

Stiles a l'impression que tout est étrange et fragile, comme une irritation sous sa peau, et il déteste ça.

Ce n'est pas juste.

Le monde n'est pas juste.

Plus tard, cette nuit, quand le shérif et Stella sont tous les deux endormis dans leur chambre, Stiles ouvre la fenêtre , prend ses clés de voiture et disparaît dans la nuit.

Le monde n'est pas juste, et Derek ne devrait pas être là, dehors, tout seul.


	7. Chapter 7

Les derniers lampadaires brillent sur le pare-brise de la Jeep alors que Stiles s'engage dans la Réserve. À partir de là, les bois sont sombres et ça lui rappelle un poème de Robert Frost. La lumière des phares rebondit sur la route et les arbres les plus proches. Stiles a l'impression d'avoir une crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il croit voir quelque chose bouger, mais ce n'est que des jeux d'ombres et de lumière, et son imagination.

C'est imprudent de venir ici, surtout avec un alpha assoiffé de sang dans la nature, mais c'est tout Stiles, ça l'a toujours été. Il pense que c'est en partie à cause de son TDAH, mais ça vient aussi de sa mère. Elle ne souffrait pas de TDAH mais Stiles peut se souvenir qu'une fois, lorsqu'il était petit, avant que Stella naisse et que sa mère ne soit malade, il s'était réveillé en voiture à mi-chemin de l'océan. Sa mère voulait le surprendre avec un petit-déjeuner sur la plage. Chaque jour avec elle était une aventure. Stiles se demande comment elle aurait réagi avec toute cette histoire de loups-garous. Puis il se souvient, l'estomac noué, qu'elle voyait des monstres partout, à la fin, quand son cerveau se flétrissait et mourait dans sa boîte crânienne.

Il se demande si ses hallucinations prenaient place sur des routes aussi sombres que celle-là.

Il pourrait être en train conduire dans un film d'horreur, il le sait, mais il est déjà venu ici en plein jour, et la nuit, c'est juste l'absence de lumière. Il sait à quoi ressemble la Réserve en plein jour, quand le soleil passe à travers les feuilles, et c'est beau. Mais maintenant, avec juste un rayon de lune dans le ciel nuageux, c'est un monde totalement différent.

Fut un temps où Stiles aurait pensé que Derek avait sa place ici, dans un monde de cauchemars, mais il a vu ce qui se cache derrière les griffes et les crocs, derrière les regards noirs et les grondements.

La route tourne comme si elle suivait le chemin d'une rivière en traversant la forêt. Stiles prend le dernier virage, sa boite de vitesse grince un peu quand il repasse en seconde, puis la route prend fin dans la clairière où se tenait auparavant la maison des Hale.

Elle devait être belle, avant, mais maintenant ce n'est qu'une coquille vide. La façade est toujours là, dressée dans la nuit comme une pierre tombale.

Bon Dieu. Stiles a besoin d'arrêter de penser à des films d'horreur au cas où ça se révèle prophétique. Stiles est le compagnon comique du scénario. Si c'est un film d'horreur, il sait comment ça se termine pour ce genre de personnage.

Il s'arrête devant la maison. Ses phares illuminent le porche noirci, brûlé. Ils illuminent Derek aussi, debout en haut des marches, qui regarde la voiture. Avec son ouïe de loup-garou, il a probablement entendu la boîte de vitesse grinçante de loin.

Stiles descend de la Jeep et claque la porte. Ses baskets crissent sur les feuilles mortes quand il rejoint l'autre. « Salut, Derek. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » La voix de Derek est basse, les syllabes coupées en de petits sons mécontents.

Et c'est à ça que Stiles n'avait pas pensé. Parce que Derek a besoin de son aide, il a besoin de ne pas être seul, mais Derek est aussi un mur de pierre. S'il était un Stilinski, Stiles l'aurait attrapé et obligé à recevoir un câlin, mais ça n'est pas le genre de Derek. Il est plus vulnérable qu'il veut le montrer, mais Stiles sait qu'il ne peut pas dire ça et s'attendre à ce que Derek acquiesce et le suive à la maison. Ce n'est absolument pas une figure de style de dire que Derek préférerait mourir que montrer la moindre faiblesse.

Alors il hausse les épaules. « Stella s'inquiétait pour toi. »

C'est un coup bas, mais ce n'est pas un mensonge. D'accord, ce n'est pas une conversation que Stiles a eue avec Stella, mais il connaît sa sœur. Elle est aussi protectrice des gens dont elle se soucie que Stiles. La liste de ces personnes est simplement beaucoup plus petite chez le jeune homme que chez sa sœur. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Derek s'est frayé un chemin sur leurs deux listes.

Derek le fixe. « Il est minuit passé. Tu ne devrais pas traîner dehors. »

« Tu as peur que je me transforme en citrouille ? », demande Stiles. Les marches craquent sous ses pieds.

Derek lui envoie un regard noir, mais, sérieusement ! Il n'a pas été élevé sur une autre planète. Stiles _sait_ qu'il a compris la référence.

« Oui, il est minuit passé. Et tu campes dans les restes cramés de ta maison d'enfance. C'est stupide. Je veux dire, ma maison a un garage, on peut y mettre un matelas gonflable. Papa se gare dans l'allée, il ne saura jamais que tu es là. »

Derek plisse les lèvres avant de répondre. « Je ne vais pas venir dormir dans ton garage, Stiles. »

« Pourquoi pas ? », demande Stiles parce qu'il est certain que Derek répond mieux à l'agression qu'au réconfort. « Au moins, il n'y a pas de trous dans les murs. »

Il grogne pour de vrai. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! »

Derek essaie de faire croire qu'il est un gros dur plein de colère, mais il y a une vulnérabilité sous-jacente. Ça a toujours été comme ça, comme une illusion. Pendant un moment, Stiles n'a vu que les lignes, les formes et les couleurs, mais il voit la vraie image maintenant, et il ne peut pas prétendre le contraire.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Sourwolf. », dit Stiles et une part de lui apprécie presque l'intensité du regard de Derek qui augmente au fur et à mesure que les mots sortent de sa bouche. « Je t'offre un abri. C'est bien avant la pitié sur la pyramide des besoins de Maslow. C'est la base. Tu n'accèdes pas au besoin d'estime ou de s'accomplir avant d'avoir un endroit où dormir. C'est _scientifique._ »

Derek n'a pas l'air très impressionné par la science. « Rentre chez toi, Stiles. »

Il se détourne et Stiles lui agrippe le bras. « Écoute, je sais que tu as fait à Scott ce speech comme quoi vous êtes frères maintenant, et il n'est pas là, mais, moi, je le suis. »

Le léger écarquillement des yeux de Derek l'informe qu'il s'aventure dans des territoires qu'il n'est pas censé explorer, mais la bouche de Stiles n'a jamais eu besoin de son cerveau pour fonctionner. Chez lui, les mots arrivent juste comme ça.

« Je sais que je ne suis le premier choix de personne, mais je t'offre un abri, et probablement aussi un repas chaud et une douche de temps en temps, et c'est bien mieux que ce que tu as ici. »

Derek dégage son bras. « Je ne viens pas avec toi, Stiles. Tu ne comprends pas ? L'alpha essaie de nous attirer, Scott et moi, dans son jeu et bientôt, il va s'en prendre aux personnes qu'on connaît. Rien que le fait de venir ici ce soir t'a mis une cible potentielle sur le dos. Tu crois que je vais venir habiter _chez toi_? Où vivent ton père et ta sœur ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez toi ? »

Oh.

Oh, okay.

Stiles comprend, maintenant.

Derek ne lui a jamais autant parlé, et un sentiment douloureux naît dans la poitrine de Stiles.

Pour Derek, il ne s'agit pas que d'une question de fierté.

Il essaie de les protéger, lui, son père et Stella.

« Okay. », dit-il, la voix rauque. « Mais si l'alpha s'en prend à ceux que tu connais, je suis déjà sur la liste, non ? Je suis le meilleur ami de Scott. »

« Tu es une proie. », rétorque Derek. « Tu es censé rester calme, immobile, et espérer que le loup ne te remarque pas. »

« Tu m'as bien regardé ? »

Il espérait tirer au moins un reniflement de Derek, mais ce dernier se contente de le fixer un peu plus longtemps.

« Rentre chez toi, Stiles. », finit-il par dire avant de se détourner pour rentrer dans ce qu'il reste de sa maison.

Stiles reste un peu plus longtemps. Quand il parle, c'est d'un ton normal, il sait que Derek l'entend. « Mon père est du matin cette semaine.. Il part avant six heures. Stella et moi, on déjeune vers six heures et demie. On mettra une assiette supplémentaire, si tu changes d'avis. »

Puis, les yeux presque humides, il rentre chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek ne vient pas déjeuner.

Stiles dépose Stella à l'école, l'enlace et va au lycée. Il arrive assez tôt pour avoir une bonne place de parking, et il reste dans sa voiture à fixer l'école, la main crispée sur ses clés dans le contact.

C'est le bazar.

C'est le bazar total, et personne ne fait rien. L'alpha se joue d'eux – de Derek et Scott, des chasseurs, et même de Stiles. Il joue avec eux comme un chat avec une souris et Stiles sait que, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un paiera les pots cassés, et ce sera la souris.

Ils ont besoin de changer de jeu.

Ils ont besoin de faire pencher la balance en leur faveur.

Ils ont besoin de _quelque chose_.

Merde.

Stiles n'est peut-être pas un loup-garou, et il n'est peut-être pas capable de se battre contre l'alpha, mais il y a une chose dans laquelle il excelle, et c'est faire des recherches. S'il peut trouver la connexion entre l'alpha et les meurtres, il trouvera peut-être son identité. Et Derek et Scott auront l’avantage sur lui.

Il est temps que Stiles arrête de prétendre que ces histoires de loup-garou peuvent attendre que le lycée se termine, ou le week-end. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Les règles normales ne s'appliquent pas ici. Il gérera les conséquences d’avoir manqué des cours plus tard parce que, si tout se passe bien, au moins il sera vivant pour aller en retenue.

Il fixe l'école un peu plus longtemps alors que le parking se remplit. Puis il redémarre et rentre chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles entend la voiture de son père se garer dans l'allée juste après neuf heures. Il range les photos des dossiers qu'il a imprimées dans un vieux sac de sport et le pousse sous son lit. Le temps que le shérif monte les escaliers, Stiles est enroulé dans sa couverture, un verre d'eau et des cachets de paracétamol sur sa table de nuit.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre en grinçant.

« Fiston ? »

« Coucou. », dit-il d'une voix qu'il espère faible et triste.

« Le lycée m'a appelé. » Il s'assoit à côté de lui. « Ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas venu. Tout va bien ? »

« Mal au crâne. », marmonne Stiles dans son oreiller. Il ne manque pas souvent les cours, alors il espère être crédible.

Son père se penche et pose une main sur son front. Stiles se sent mieux avec ce geste. Puis le shérif se redresse et lui frotte doucement le dos, comme sa mère en avait l'habitude quand il était malade. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, je pense que j'ai juste besoin de dormir. »

« Okay. J'irai chercher Stella cet après-midi pour que tu puisses te reposer. Tu veux que je te fasse de la soupe avant d'y retourner ? »

« Non, ça va aller. »

Le shérif se penche et l'embrasse sur le dessus de la tête, et Stiles a l'impression qu'il est à nouveau un enfant, en sécurité et aimé. « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« 'kay. »

Il attend d'entendre son père descendre les escaliers, et la porte d'entrée se refermer. Puis il attend jusqu'à entendre la voiture démarrer avant de se relever et ressortir le dossier.

Parce que Stiles n'a peut-être pas de crocs et de griffes, il n'a peut-être pas une vitesse surhumaine ou une super-ouïe, mais il peut quand même traquer l'alpha à sa façon.

Il se remet au boulot.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Le shérif a toujours dit à Stiles qu'il y a des constantes. Une fois, c'est un incident. Deux fois, une coïncidence. Trois fois, une constante. Stiles a quatre victimes à épingler sur l'alpha, mais ça ne colle pas. Les deux hommes qui buvaient dans les bois, Reddick et Unger, étaient des petites frappes avec un casier judiciaire remontant à leur adolescence. Vol, agression, violences conjugales dans le cas d'Unger, possession de stupéfiants, et pyromanie. Quand Unger avait dix-neuf ans, il a brûlé une voiture qu'il avait volée. À vingt-trois ans, Reddick a mis le feu à un garage pour se débarrasser d'un laboratoire de drogues et a touché deux entrepôts environnants. Il n'y a aucune indication qu'ils aient remis le couvert – par là, Stiles entend qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir un besoin compulsif d'allumer des feux – mais ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer qu'un de ces hommes, ou les deux, puisse être impliqué dans l'incendie des Hale pour une belle somme d'argent.

On en revient toujours à l'incendie.

Garrison Myers était conducteur de bus mais, avant, il était aussi enquêteur sur les scènes d'incendie et travaillait avec les pompiers. Son rapport sur la maison des Hale est la raison principale pour laquelle l'enquête a été classée avec comme cause un défaut électrique.

Trois hommes avec trois connexions possibles avec l'incendie, et tous les trois mis en pièces par l'alpha.

C'est une constante.

Sauf qu'il y a Laura Hale.

Si quelqu'un voulait se venger de l'incendie, pourquoi tuer Laura ?

Laura Hale est le caillou dans la chaussure de Stiles. Elle n'est pas logique, sauf si elle était complice dans l'incendie et... Stiles n'est pas prêt à énoncer cette théorie à Derek. Ou à qui que ce soit.

La seule raison pour laquelle Laura pourrait coller, c'est si l'alpha est un Argent, parce que si les Argent sont derrière tout ça – et c'est ce qu'affirme Derek – alors ce serait logique qu'ils essaient d'effacer leurs traces en tuant tous leurs anciens complices. Et aussi, ils tuent Laura parce qu'ils détestent les Hale ?

Peut-être que l'alpha ne fait pas ça par vengeance, après tout.

Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui règle de vieilles affaires.

Sauf que si c'est un Argent, ça n'a  _ aucun _ sens. Parce que Stiles ne pense pas qu’ils soient le genre de personnes à oublier leur fanatisme anti loup-garou juste parce que l'un des leurs a des poils et des crocs, non ?

Stiles n'en a aucune idée, à vrai dire.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'y paraît.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles passe les jours suivants comme dans le brouillard sans payer aucune attention à son environnement. Ce qui est habituel pour lui, personne ne semble rien remarquer. Le cerveau de Stiles fait souvent quelque chose de différent pendant que son corps continue sans lui. Son cerveau s'évade souvent, et l'Adderall ne peut pas le restreindre très longtemps.

Stiles oublie totalement le bal d'hiver jusqu'à ce que Scott n’en parle un midi. Il se plaint de ne pas pouvoir y aller parce qu'il n'a pas de bonnes notes, et il s'est battu avec Jackson à l’entraînement, mais...

« Quoi ? », demande soudain Stiles, ses pensées se remettant en place. « Tu ne penses quand même pas y aller ? »

Scott fait un sourire stupide. « Allison y va. »

Stiles fait un geste englobant tout le réfectoire. « Et alors ? Le type qui nous a mis la tête dans les toilettes notre premier jour y va aussi, mais on le voit assez tous les jours, non ? »

Scott fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Scotty, tu la vois tous les jours. Tu n'es pas en manque d'elle, c'est impossible. »

Scott sourit et secoue la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas. Ça sera différent, au bal. »

Stiles y réfléchit une minute. Il s'imagine danser avec Lydia – c'est un vieux rêve – à quel point ce serait magique mais, bizarrement, ça ne l'attire plus autant. Plus, comme si son cerveau avait loupé une marche, il s'imagine ce à quoi ressemble Derek Hale dans un costume.

« Je comprends. », concède-t-il. « D'ailleurs, si on survit à tout ça, rappelle-moi de te parler de la découverte stupéfiante que j'ai faite sur moi-même. En attendant, la famille d'Allison est pleine de  _ chasseurs _ . Je t'aime comme un frère, Scotty, et je détesterais voir ta tête empaillée et accrochée sur un mur au-dessus de leur cheminée. »

« C'est pas faux. », dit Scott, mais il n'accepte pas d'arrêter de fréquenter Allison.

Il ne va jamais accepter.

« Écoute, quand tu as rencontré la famille d’Allison, est-ce que l'un d'entre eux te paraissait un peu lupin ? »

« Quoi ? Non. » Scott renifle d'amusement à cette idée. « Ce sont des chasseurs, tu viens de le dire. Pourquoi tu me demandes quelque chose comme ça ? »

Stiles poignarde ses pommes de terre. « Juste une idée comme ça. »

Il essaie de trouver la constante, mais une pièce refuse encore et toujours de coller : Laura Hale.

Scott le regarde, inquiet.

« Tu as le numéro de Derek, pas vrai ? », lui demande Stiles. « Tu peux me le passer ? »

Scott hausse les épaules et lui tend son téléphone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles envoie un SMS à Derek pendant le cours de chimie :  _ C'est Stiles. Si l'alpha est un genre de justicier qui tue les gens par vengeance, pourquoi il tuerait Laura ? _

Il n'a pas de réponse.

Il n'en attendait pas vraiment une.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles ne va pas mentir,  _ Matilda _ lui manque. Stella et lui lisent autre chose le soir maintenant, parce qu'elle réserve  _ Matilda _ pour son patient dans le coma. Stiles ne va pas être jaloux d'un pauvre gars qui ne peut même pas se torcher tout seul, mais  _ Matilda _ lui manque. Il pense voler le livre pendant que Stella dort, juste pour savoir comment ça finit.

Stella grignote des bâtonnets de carotte pendant que Stiles la conduit à l’hôpital après l'école. « Après, quand j'aurai fini, je vais lui lire  _ Sacrées sorcières _ . »

« Attends... Il dure combien de temps, ton programme ? », demande Stiles en réprimant l'envie de faire un geste grossier à la petite vieille dans la Honda qui vient de lui faire une queue de poisson.

« Jusqu'à vendredi. Mais Mme McCall a dit que je pouvais revenir, si je voulais. Je l'aime beaucoup plus que l'infirmière habituelle de Peter. »

« Peter ? », répète Stiles distraitement alors que la petite vieille freine sans aucune raison particulière.

« L'homme à qui je lis. », répond Stella en mangeant une carotte. « Mme McCall n'est pas tout le temps son infirmière, mais je n'aime pas l'autre. Elle a des cheveux roux. »

« Une corrélation n'implique pas une causalité. », lui dit Stiles en dépassant enfin la petite vieille qui se gare sur le parking d'une pharmacie.

« Quoi ? »

« Des cheveux roux ne rendent pas quelqu'un désagréable. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça. », pointe Stella.

« Pas faux. Alors, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas cette infirmière ? »

« Elle est méchante. Elle dit que je traîne dans ses pattes. »

« Et c'est vrai ? »

« Non ! » Stella a de grands yeux innocents, mais Stiles ne la croit pas une seconde. Il connaît ce regard. Il l'a  _ inventé _ . « Je ne faisais rien d'autre à part lire. »

« Continue comme ça, alors. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et dévore une nouvelle carotte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles accompagne Stella jusqu'à l'accueil de l’hôpital, puis retourne dans sa Jeep. Il ouvre une canette de Coca – les bulles et le sucre sont bons pour les recherches – et il se penche entre les deux sièges pour prendre son vieux sac de sport. Il le met sur le siège passager, l'ouvre, et commence à lire le dossier de Garrison Myer.

Celui qui a inspecté la scène de crime.

Il doit y avoir une constante.

Sauf pour Laura...

En soupirant, Stiles range le dossier de Myer et sort celui de Laura. Il n'y a rien dedans qu'il n'ait pas déjà lu. Il le repose et commence à feuilleter le dossier des Hale en espérant qu'une mention de Laura lui sautera aux yeux. Sauf qu'elle est à peine témoin. Elle n'était pas là quand l'incendie s'est déclaré, et elle n'a rien vu, elle ne sait rien. C'est un parent proche, c'est tout. Laura est surtout mentionnée comme celle qui a identifié les corps.

Stiles ferme les yeux, déglutit et combat la soudaine nausée qui l'envahit. Elle avait dix-huit ans, et elle a dû identifier tous ces corps.

Il se concentre sur sa respiration, et ouvre les yeux quand son téléphone sonne dans sa poche.

Il regarde l'écran.  _ Sourwolf _ .

Il décroche. « Salut, Derek. »

« Laura n'a rien à voir avec l'incendie. »

« Oh. » Stiles se met un coup mentalement. Bien sûr, Derek a interprété son message de la pire façon possible. C'est Derek, c'est ce qu'il fait. « Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que sa mort ne colle pas, tu comprends ? Si l'alpha veut se venger des chasseurs qui tuent les loups-garous, pourquoi tuer Laura ? »

Derek est silencieux si longtemps que Stiles vérifie qu'il n'a pas raccroché. Puis, enfin, tout doucement : « Je ne sais pas. »

« Et, mec, si c'est le motif, alors ce serait toi le suspect numéro un. Pas pour Laura, mais le feu. Je veux dire, toute ta famille... »

Il regarde les papiers étalés sur le siège.

La famille entière de Derek.

Sauf.

Sauf...

Il vient de lire la liste des corps que Laura a identifiés et...

Son sang se fige dans ses veines.

« Stiles ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Il n'y a pas... » Stiles déplace frénétiquement les papiers, l'adrénaline fait trembler ses doigts. « J'ai cru avoir copié toutes les pages, mais il n'y a pas le rapport d'autopsie de Peter Hale. »

« Peter n'est pas mort. », dit Derek. « Il est dans le coma. »

Tout prend sens pour Stiles.

Une ambulance passe à côté de lui, sirènes allumées.

« Stiles ? », demande Derek, l'urgence se fait sentir dans sa voix. « Où es-tu ? »

« À l’hôpital. » Stiles regarde le bâtiment à travers son pare-brise, le cœur battant. « Je suis à l’hôpital. »

« Va-t’en d'ici ! », lui ordonne Derek, et Stiles pense Stiles pense que le cerveau de Derek vient peut-être, lui aussi, de faire les bonnes connexions, et qu’ils sont tous les deux sur la même longueur d’ondes maintenant. Ils arrivent, les yeux écarquillés, à la même conclusion. « C'est Peter ! »

Les mains de Stiles tremblent quand il ouvre la porte de sa voiture.

« Stiles ? Stiles ! »

« Stella est là-bas. », répond Stiles d'une voix chevrotante. « Stella est là-bas avec l'alpha. »

« Stiles ! »

Stiles l'entend à peine. Il range son téléphone dans sa poche et court vers l’hôpital.


	9. Chapter 9

Depuis que sa mère est morte, Stiles fait des cauchemars à propos de l’hôpital. D'être coincé dedans, à parcourir des couloirs qui se ressemblent tous, de tourner en rond et ne jamais quitter cet endroit. C'était difficile, au début, de venir avec Scott quand il apportait à manger à sa mère. C'était difficile d'aller avec leur père aux rendez-vous pédiatriques de Stella quand elle était petite. Difficile d'y aller seul, aussi, voir son thérapeute après la mort de sa mère. Stiles se rappelle être resté dans le parking à hurler, terrifié à l’idée d'entrer dans l’hôpital et de ne jamais pouvoir en ressortir.

Il n'hésite même pas, aujourd'hui.

Même les souvenirs de sa mère, de ces longs et horribles moments où elle mourait avec lenteur, ne le ralentissent pas.

Il ne pense qu'à Stella en s'engouffrant par la porte, en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur qui l'amènera vers l'unité des soins de longue durée, vers Stella, qui est dans la même pièce que l'alpha sanguinaire.

Il appuie frénétiquement sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, qui met une éternité à l'emmener au deuxième étage.

Il connaît ces couloirs. Sa mère était dans l'une de ces chambres. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il les parcourt. C'est par contre la première fois qu'il a hâte d'arriver.

_ « C'est un monstre, John ! Il me  _ tue  _! » _

Il n'y avait pas de monstre dans l'hôpital, à l'époque, mais il y en a un, maintenant. Et Stiles court pour le rejoindre. Il jette un œil dans chaque chambre qu'il dépasse, évite un chariot de draps sales et ses chaussures crissent sur le sol.

Puis il les trouve.

Il se rattrape au chambranle de la porte et s'arrête, carrant les épaules.

« Tu dois être Stiles. », dit l'homme avec un sourire. L'homme au visage couturé de cicatrices. L'homme avec du sang sur les mains. « Stella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles a besoin d'un moment pour voir toutes les pièces sur l'échiquier. L'alpha, l'infirmière rousse, une main sur l'estomac alors qu'une tache de sang s'étale sur sa blouse, et Stella. Stella, au bout du lit, qui serre  _ Matilda _ contre elle, les yeux écarquillés.

L'alpha se tient entre Stiles et Stella. L'infirmière est vers la fenêtre.

Et l'alpha – Peter Hale – sourit toujours.

Le cœur de Stiles essaie de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et ses mains ne veulent pas arrêter de trembler. Son regard passe de l'alpha à Stella, il l'examine pour s'assurer que le sang n'est pas le sien. Ses petits doigts sont blancs tellement elle serre le livre.

« Peter Hale. », croasse Stiles.

L'alpha incline la tête, toujours avec ce sourire à glacer le sang.

L'infirmière bouge brutalement, tout comme Peter. Il la frappe et l'envoie voler. Elle heurte le mur et glisse sur le sol. L'angle de sa nuque... ne va pas.

Elle est peut-être morte.

Stiles pense qu'elle est morte.

Peter Hale étire ses épaules, fait bouger sa tête d'un côté à l'autre comme pour se débarrasser d'une tension dans la nuque. « Pauvre conne. »

Stiles avance d'un pas. Il veut que Stella vienne avec lui, mais il ne peut pas lui demander de se rapprocher de l'alpha. Alors il s'avance encore, s'attend à tout moment à sentir des griffes le taillader.

Un autre pas.

Le sourire de Peter s'adoucit dans ce qui pourrait presque être de la tendresse, si ce n'était pas un monstre.

Là, Stiles est épaule contre épaule avec la bête, puis il le dépasse. Il a l'impression que des insectes lui rampent sur le corps. Ça va être le moment où l'alpha attaque, non ? Quand Stiles est dos à lui. Puis il avance encore de trois pas et Stella se blottit contre lui en tremblant, pleine de larmes.

Stiles reste dos à l'alpha. Reste entre lui et Stella. Il tourne lentement la tête pour regarder le monstre.

Il se retrouve plongé dans des yeux bleus, clairs, brillants et  _ avisés _ dans ce visage ravagé par les flammes.

« Tu dois être Stiles. », répète-t-il.

Et Stiles acquiesce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Personne ne vient, c'est le plus fou. Mélissa se plaint toujours du manque d'effectifs et Stiles imagine que, en dehors des rondes, les patients dans l'unité de soins à long terme restent seuls pour lire, dormir ou regarder la télévision. Ils doivent être entre deux rondes, maintenant, entre le repas et la tournée de blanchisserie, parce que personne ne vient. L'horloge au mur dit qu'il est à peine seize heures trente. Personne ne va venir chercher Stella avant trente minutes.

L'infirmière reste au sol, une tache de sang s'agrandit sous elle. Il n'y a plus de jets de sang en provenance de son estomac. Ça doit être parce que son cœur s'est arrêté.

Stiles a déjà vu des corps. Il a vu la moitié du cadavre de Laura, et beaucoup de photos d'autopsies, mais il n'a jamais vu personne mourir devant lui avant.

Ça n'est pas aussi spécial que ça le devrait. Ça devrait le choquer, pense-t-il, mais il est trop plongé dans sa peur pour lui et Stella pour pouvoir penser à l'infirmière. Peut-être que ça arrivera plus tard, s'il y a un plus tard.

Il regarde l'alpha par-dessus son épaule et se rend compte que Peter Hale le fixe, la tête légèrement inclinée, comme s'il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il voit. Comme si la peur de Stiles est étrange, et qu'il ne sait pas quoi en penser.

« Stiles. », chuchote Stella en levant son visage humide. « Je veux papa. Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Stiles resserre sa poigne dans le dos du T-shirt de sa sœur. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer s'il essaie de sortir par la porte. Il ne sait pas si Peter va se déchaîner. Il est terrifié que, s'il bouge, Peter va attaquer, mais ce n'est pas comme si Stella et lui peuvent rester là pour toujours, non ?

Puis Peter lève le nez, son expression se durcit et il se tourne vers la porte –

« Stiles ! », hurle Derek en déboulant dans la pièce. « Baisse-toi ! »

Stiles se jette au sol avec Stella.

Il entend un bruit et la table contre le lit tournoie sur ses roues alors que Derek et Peter la percutent violemment.

Ils sont toujours entre Stiles et la porte.

Il pousse sa sœur vers le lit et elle rampe dessous. Il la suit, tourne la tête pour voir où sont les autres.

Ils sont… partout.

C'est une petite pièce, et leur combat les emmène partout. Ils sont rapides, violents, et Stiles ne peut pas assez bien voir ce qu'il se passe pour savoir qui va gagner. Son cœur serré lui dit que ça va être Peter. Parce que les alphas sont forts, plus forts que les bêtas. Beaucoup plus forts.

La seule chose dont Stiles est certain, c'est qu'il doit sortir Stella d'ici.

Il attend jusqu'à voir Peter heurter le sol, Derek sur lui, et il pousse Stella hors de sous le lit. Il se hâte derrière elle.

« Vas-t’en ! », lui dit-il. « Sors d'ici ! »

Elle se précipite vers la porte, Stiles sur les talons.

Il entend un rugissement. Ça le stoppe. Il se retourne.

Derek est sur le sol maintenant, sur le dos à côté de l'infirmière morte, et la main de Peter est serrée autour de son cou. Le dos de Derek s'arque alors qu'il combat la prise de son oncle.

Le cœur de Stiles manque un battement.

Peter lève les yeux et croise son regard. Il le soutient, avant de le reporter sur Derek. À la plus grande surprise de Stiles, il le relâche, et Derek retombe sur le sol.

« Je suis ta famille, cher neveu. », dit-il, la voix tendue. « Je suis de ta  _ meute _ . »

Et à ce moment-là Stiles comprend.

Il comprend que Derek va capituler. Derek est seul dans ce monde, en tout cas il pense l'être. Il est tout seul et Peter n'est pas que son alpha, c'est aussi le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie. Et c'est  _ important _ . Stiles sait que c'est important. Il doit y avoir des années d'histoire entre eux. Peut-être que Peter a appris à Derek à jouer au baseball et à faire du vélo. Ou peut-être qu'il lui a appris à hurler à la lune. Mais il y a des souvenirs, et il y a de l'amour, de la culpabilité, et un millier d'autres petites choses entremêlées à un sens tordu d'obligation – famille et meute, meute et famille – et Derek va abandonner. Stiles va le perdre.

Il peut le sentir dans ses tripes.

« Derek. », dit Stiles, la voix rauque. Il a mal à la gorge et ses yeux le brûlent. « Der, il a tué Laura. »

La lèvre supérieure de Peter se relève en un grondement silencieux. Il esquisse un sourire de victoire et de défi, et le sentiment de perte que Stiles ressent le balaye comme une tempête.

Et Derek...

Derek ne lui répond pas. Ne le regarde même pas. Il reste allongé immobile, comme l'infirmière morte, et Stiles sait qu'il ne peut rien dire pour changer ça. Rien de ce qu'il peut dire ne va sauver Derek. Derek n'a plus envie de se battre.

Il en a fini.

« Pars, Stiles. », lui dit Peter. « Pendant que tu le peux encore. »

Stiles remarque Stella tirer sur sa main.

« Derek. », répète-t-il une dernière fois, en vain.

Derek détourne le visage.

Et Stiles s'en va.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles ne sait même pas comment il est rentré à la maison sans percuter quoi que ce soit. Ses mains tremblent et sa vision est trouble. Quand il cligne des yeux, des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Tu vas bien. », dit-il à Stella en s'accrochant à elle, parce que c'est la seule chose qui l'empêche de se noyer. « Tu vas bien. »

Une femme est morte aujourd'hui, mais Stella va bien.

Derek a abandonné face à l'alpha, mais Stella va bien.

Stiles peut à peine respirer, mais Stella va bien.

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé, pelotonnée et soucieuse, et lui apporte une canette de soda sans qu'il le demande. Elle ouvre  _ Matilda _ et commence à lire à voix haute : « Matilda répondit : 'Ne faites jamais rien à moitié si vous voulez vous en tirer. Soyez démesuré. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même. Assurez-vous que tout ce que vous faites est tellement fou que ça en paraît incroyable...' »

Stiles referme ses doigts sur la canette et se demande comment Stella peut aller bien. Pas simplement physiquement, mais mentalement. Comment fait-elle pour ne pas s'effondrer ? Stiles est en train de s'effondrer.

Le front de Stella se plisse quand elle le regarde. « Stiles ? »

« Oui ? »

Il y a un million de questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser, et il ne sait pas comment il répondrait à une seule d'entre elles. Sauf qu'elle ne lui demande rien à propos de la mort, des alphas, de Derek ou même de Peter. À la place, elle sort quelque chose d'entre deux pages de son livre.

C'est un fin morceau de... plastique, pense d'abord Stiles avant de le prendre dans sa main tremblante. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être du plastique, ni même du bois. Ça pourrait être... de l'os ? C'est petit et aussi fin qu'un médiator de guitare, mais dessus sont gravés d'étranges symboles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Tu l'as eu où ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé par terre. », explique-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. « Quand je l'ai montré à l'infirmière, elle a essayé de me le prendre. C'est là que Peter s'est réveillé et lui a planté ses griffes dedans. »

«  _ Quoi  _ ? »

Stella lève la main pour remonter sa manche. Elle a des bleus sur le bras. Des marques de doigts.

« C'est l'infirmière qui t'a fait ça ? »

Stella hoche la tête solennellement. Stiles retourne le petit talisman étrange sur sa paume. Il y a d'autres symboles au dos. Est-il possible qu'il y ait plus en jeu qu'un alpha fou ?

« On devrait chercher sur Google ce que ça veut dire. », dit fermement Stella.

Oui.

Oui, ils devraient.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles reçoit un appel de son père dans tous ses états, pendant que Stella et lui mangent des Cheetos en regardant des photos de symboles bizarres sur Google.

« Stiles ! Stella est avec toi ? »

Stiles essaie d’agir comme si de rien n’était. « Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il entend le shérif soupirer de soulagement, et peut presque voir ses épaules se détendre. « Je suis à l’hôpital. Peter Hale a disparu, ainsi que son infirmière. »

« Je ne te suis pas. », répond Stiles en faisant signe à Stella de se taire.

Elle acquiesce sérieusement.

La voix du shérif est tendue. « C'est le patient dans le coma à qui Stella faisait la lecture. »

« Oh. Je suis allé la chercher et il n’y avait pas de souci particulier. »

« Il était quelle heure ? »

« Un peu après seize heures trente. », dit Stiles. « Elle m'a envoyé un message en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle voulait rentrer plus tôt à la maison. »

« Stiles. », le réprimande-t-il. « Est-ce que tu as dit à Mme Lucas que tu venais chercher Stella plus tôt ? »

« Non. » Stiles se sent coupable et se demande si c'est elle qui a découvert que la chambre était vide. À quelle vitesse des loups-garous peuvent-ils nettoyer une scène de crime, de toute manière ? Très vite, apparemment. Après tout, c'est un hôpital. Il y a déjà beaucoup de javel un peu partout. « Non, j'ai oublié, désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, gamin. », soupire le shérif. Stiles s'imagine qu'ils en reparleront quand son père ne sera plus envahi par le soulagement. « Ce n'est pas grave. Écoute, je ne vais pas rentrer avant tard ce soir. Tu peux préparer le dîner et coucher Stella ? »

« Bien sûr. Je te laisserai une assiette dans le frigo, okay ? »

« Merci, fiston. Ce serait bien. »

Leur père raccroche.

« Il ne va pas rentrer ce soir, c'est ça ? », demande Stella.

« Non. » Il rabaisse son téléphone. « Tu es coincée avec moi, gamine. Pas de chance. »

Stella lui met un petit coup d'épaule. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et son expression sérieuse. « Est-ce que tu te sens mal quand tu mens à papa ? »

Stiles peut sentir la culpabilité monter dans son ventre. « Oui, toujours. »

Elle ne parle pas des petites choses, il le sait. Elle ne parle pas de qui a égratigné la voiture de leur père quand elle était garée dans l’allée (Stella, avec son vélo), ou de qui a fait un trou dans le mur avec sa tête (Stiles, en jouant au baseball à l’intérieur), ou de qui a volé le dernier Oréo (chacun d'eux, à de nombreuses occasions).

Il ne s’agit pas de mensonges sur des choses insignifiantes, ou que leur père sait déjà probablement. C'est pire qu'un simple mensonge. C'est plus important.

Stella fronce le nez. « Alors pourquoi on ne lui dit pas, pour les loups-garous ? »

« Parce que c'est dangereux. », explique Stiles. « C'est mieux s'il ne sait pas la vérité. S'il savait, il essaierait de stopper tout ça, et on ne veut pas que papa soit mêlé à tout ça, tu sais ? »

Il cligne des yeux, et voit l'infirmière heurter le mur.

Stella baisse les yeux sur ses mains, et imite vaguement des griffes avec ses doigts. Elle regarde Stiles à nouveau, le front plissé, et acquiesce. « Peter ne m'a pas fait mal. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il laisserait papa l'arrêter. Et papa essayerait de l'arrêter, parce que c'est son travail. »

Stiles n'était pas aussi malin quand il avait huit ans.

Même maintenant, il y a des jours où il n'est pas aussi malin que Stella, mais il ne lui dira jamais ça. Elle n'a pas besoin qu'il booste son égo.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens avec des tatouages très moches. », dit Stella en faisant défiler les images des symboles sur Google. « Ah ! Celui-là en a un sur les fesses ! »

Stiles referme l'ordinateur.

« Quoi ? C'était juste des fesses. »

« Oui, et on ne regarde pas des fesses sur internet. », dit Stiles, parce que c'est le plus gros hypocrite du monde. Il reprend l'étrange petit talisman et le fait tourner dans sa main. Il a mal à la tête à force d'avoir regardé tant de symboles bizarres, et ils n'ont rien trouvé qui y ressemble. Il en a marre de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Il repose le talisman et prend son téléphone pour envoyer encore un message à Derek. _Tu vas bien ? Réponds, s'il te plaît._ Il a déjà envoyé six messages depuis l’hôpital, et a essayé d'appeler trois fois, mais Derek a éteint son téléphone.

Stiles espère qu'il va bien.

Il espère que Peter ne l'a pas réduit en pièces et laissé les morceaux dans la forêt, comme il l'a fait avec Laura.

Mais... Il y a tellement de choses qui se passent et que Stiles ne comprend pas. La raison pour laquelle il ne comprend pas, c'est que Derek ne veut pas parler. Même si Stiles est de son côté depuis cette nuit à la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton, et –

La clinique vétérinaire de Deaton.

 _Deaton_.

Deaton est toujours dans le coin quand quelque chose de louche se produit. Il laisse des indices à Scott qui en disent plus que ce qu'il pourrait croire, et Stiles était certain que c'était lui l'alpha, parce qu'il savait manifestement quelque chose. Et, d'accord, il n'est _pas_ l'alpha, mais il sait quand même quelque chose.

Merde.

Quel crétin il fait.

Derek ne lui a pas demandé de l'emmener chez Deaton cette nuit-là juste parce qu'il avait besoin d'une scie à os, non ? Il a cherché un antidote, d'abord. Et les vétérinaires normaux, Stiles en est certain, ne savent pas comment guérir un empoisonnement à l'aconit chez les loups-garous. Pourquoi le sauraient-ils ?

Mais Deaton sait.

Deaton n'est _pas_ un vétérinaire normal.

« Mets tes chaussures. », dit-il à Stella. « On va voir Deaton. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est tout juste le crépuscule quand Stiles et Stella arrivent à la clinique vétérinaire. Stiles sait que Scott ne travaille pas ce soir, mais il y a de la lumière à l'accueil alors Deaton devrait encore être là. Il essaie d'ouvrir la porte, mais c'est fermé. Il frappe et, un moment plus tard, le docteur Deaton apparaît derrière le comptoir.

Il le connaît un peu, se dit Stiles, alors avec un peu de chance il ne pensera pas que l'ado est là pour lui voler de la kétamine.

Deaton ouvre la porte. « Stiles ? »

« Bonjour. On peut rentrer ? »

« Je faisais juste les comptes. », répond Deaton en ouvrant la porte pour eux. « Quel est le souci ? »

Stiles ouvre la bouche.

Puis la ferme, parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment pensé.

« Tu n'as pas d'animal avec toi. », remarque Deaton.

« Miaou. », dit Stella avec obligeance.

Oh, seigneur. Quelle idiote. Elle tient ça de Stiles, aussi.

Mais ça brise la glace. En tout cas, ça fait réaliser à Stiles qu'il doit dire quelque chose avant que Deaton les mette dehors, alors il sort le talisman de sa poche. « Vous savez ce que c'est ? »

Deaton regarde l'objet un instant, puis relève les yeux vers Stiles. « Non. »

C'est un mensonge.

Stiles en est certain, c'est un mensonge.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? », demande Deaton.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. »

Il y a de la tension dans l'air, puis Deaton sourit légèrement et baisse le menton, comme si Stiles avait passé une sorte de test.

« Vous feriez mieux de venir. », dit-il, et il soulève le dessus du comptoir pour qu'ils puissent le suivre dans l'arrière-boutique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La dernière fois que Stiles était dans cette pièce, il hésitait à sectionner le bras de Derek Hale avec une scie à os. Pas un très bon souvenir. Alors il se concentre sur Deaton, et sur le poulet tandoori à moitié mangé sur le meuble. Son estomac gronde.

« Je peux ? », demande Deaton, et Stiles lui tend le petit talisman.

Stella se rapproche de Stiles.

« Ce que tu as ici », dit Deaton, « À défaut d’avoir une meilleure définition, est un aimant. »

« C'est en os. », pointe Stiles.

« Oui. », acquiesce Deaton. « C'était une analogie. Cet aimant n'a pas été créé pour attirer le métal. Il a été créé pour attirer une étincelle. »

« Une quoi ? »

« Plus spécifiquement, l'étincelle d'un alpha. »

« Je ne comprends pas. L'histoire de ma vie, soit dit en passant. »

La bouche de Deaton tressaille sous ce qui peut être un sourire, mais aussi un reflux acide de son poulet tandoori. « Imaginons qu'il y ait des loups-garous dans ce monde. »

« Bien sûr. _Imaginons_. »

« Dans chaque meute, tu as l'alpha, qui est le leader. Tu as aussi les bêtas, les membres de la meute. Les omégas, eux, sont des loups sans meute, qui risquent de devenir féroces à cause de leur isolement. Quand un alpha meurt, son pouvoir – son _étincelle_ – est soit transmise à son héritier, soit prise par le loup qui l'a tué. »

« Brutal. »

« Effectivement. » Deaton tourne le talisman dans sa paume. « Maintenant, imaginons que tu es un bêta ou un oméga qui veut l'étincelle d'un alpha mais, pour une raison quelconque, tu n'es pas en mesure de l'avoir. Peut-être que ce n'est pas toi qui as tué l'alpha ou, plus simplement, tu n'es pas son héritier. Si tu as un aimant pour attirer cette étincelle, tu peux la voler. » Il rencontre le regard de Stiles. « Où l'as-tu trouvé, Stiles ? »

« Peter Hale l'avait. C'est lui l'alpha. Vous savez, si les loups-garous existaient. »

« Peter. » Deaton soupire lourdement. « Je me suis demandé pourquoi Derek n'en avait pas hérité. »

« Alors il a fait ça ? Pour voler l'étincelle de Laura ? »

« Un loup n'aurait pas pu fabriquer ça. », souligne Deaton. « C'est le travail d'un druide. »

Oh, génial. Alors il y a encore toute une catégorie d'êtres surnaturels dont Stiles doit accepter la réalité. Où est-ce que ça s'arrête ? Est-ce que les vampires existent ? L'homme-papillon ? Parce que Stiles aimerait savoir où est la limite, franchement.

« Je parie que c'était l'infirmière. », s'exclame Stella. « Je parie que c'était Jennifer ! »

« On ne peut pas savoir ça. »

« Tu peux, en fait. », dit Deaton parce qu'apparemment, il sait lâcher une bombe. « Ça devait être quelqu'un de très proche de lui et, les rares fois où nos chemins se sont croisés, elle sentait toujours un peu la magie. »

« Ça sent quoi, la magie ? », demande Stella avec impatience.

« Comme l'ozone. », répond Deaton et, étrangement, ce n'est même pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait dite ce soir-là.

« Eh bien, elle sent beaucoup moins bon maintenant. », dit Stiles. « Elle est morte. Peter l'a tuée. »

Deaton semble légèrement surpris. Légèrement, seulement.

Stiles tend la main pour reprendre le talisman, mais Deaton le maintient hors de portée. Puis le brise en deux.

« Hé ! »

« L’équilibre doit être maintenu. », explique Deaton. « Quelque chose comme ça ne devrait jamais avoir été créé. »

C'est un bon point, probablement, mais c'est _grossier_.

Stiles se frotte le front. « Alors Peter a utilisé ce truc qu'a fait l'infirmière pour s'assurer que l'étincelle de Laura vienne à lui après qu'il l'ait tuée ? »

« Cela semble être une hypothèse raisonnable. », acquiesce Deaton.

« Okay. Alors, il se passe quoi, maintenant ? Peter est l'alpha et Derek est son bêta. » Tout comme Scott, bien sûr, mais Stiles ne le dit pas. Deaton le sait _probablement,_ mais Stiles n'en est pas certain et, si Scott peut rester en dehors de cette histoire, ce serait bien. « Comment on empêche Peter de tuer plus de gens, et comment on l'éloigne de Derek ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Parfois, les choses ont besoin de se dérouler naturellement. Parfois, c'est plus dangereux d'intervenir. »

Stiles renifle. « Ouais, eh bien, le nombre de victimes qui augmente rapidement n'est pas d'accord avec vous. »

« Il y a un équilibre. », répète Deaton. « Si tu le perturbes, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir quelles seront les retombées. »

Il a l'air de parler d'expérience.

C'est quand même une manière merdique de penser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Indien ? », demande Stiles à Stella alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la Jeep.

« Mmm. » Elle plisse le nez. « Sushis ? »

« Je veux quelque chose de chaud. »

« Mais je veux des sushis. »

Stiles soupire. « Pizza ? »

« Okay ! »

Ils sont presque arrivés à la Jeep quand Stiles se rend compte qu'un véhicule arrive sur la route derrière eux. Il se tourne, s'attend à moitié à voir son père dans sa voiture de police leur demander ce qu'ils font dans cette partie de la ville à cette heure-là, - ou alors l'un de ses adjoints pressés de faire son rapport -, mais ce n'est pas une voiture de police. C'est un SUV noir.

Stiles prend Stella par la main et accélère.

Le SUV accélère aussi et se gare juste derrière la Jeep, la bloquant.

La vitre teintée se baisse et une femme que Stiles n'a jamais vue avant lui sourit du siège passager. « Je vous dépose, les enfants ? Montez ! »

« Non, ça va. », dit Stiles en essayant de jauger la distance qui les sépare de la clinique. Il se demande s'ils peuvent s'y réfugier avant que le SUV les rattrape.

Ça ne sert à rien.

« J'ai dit, montez. » La femme, toujours souriante, lève la main pour leur montrer qu'elle tient un pistolet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour vous prévenir que j'ai posté aujourd'hui deux chapitres ! Faites bien attention d'avoir lu le numéro 10 avant de lire celui-ci !

Stiles est certain d'une chose. Il sait que si Stella et lui montent dans le SUV, ils n'en ressortiront pas. Il sait aussi qu'on n'argumente pas avec une personne qui tient un pistolet, même si elle sourit.

« Okay. », dit-il. Il déteste que sa voix tremble sur ce simple mot. « Okay, on monte. »

Stella fait un petit bruit apeuré à côté de lui.

Il s'avance et ouvre la porte arrière du SUV. Il n'y a personne sur la banquette arrière. Bien.

L'ouverture de la porte lui donne quelques secondes où la femme pense qu'il lui obéit. Et quelques secondes où elle ne les voit pas. Quelques secondes à peine, mais il doit les utiliser à bon escient.

« Cours. », articule-t-il à Stella, et il la pousse avant de dire à voix haute : « Okay, on monte. »

Quelques secondes, et il se tourne et court. Il reste entre Stella et la femme. Il reste dans la ligne de tir.

« Recule ! », crie la femme au conducteur. « Recule ! »

Les pneus crissent, la porte se balance comme une dent sur le point de tomber et le SUV tourne pour leur faire face.

« À l'aide ! », hurle Stella en courant, et comment fait-elle pour avoir encore du souffle ? « À l'aide ! Aidez-nous ! »

Ses chaussures claquent sur les pavés alors qu'ils se ruent chez Deaton.

Stella martèle la porte en verre et Stiles l’encercle pour la protéger alors que le SUV se rapproche.

Oh mon Dieu. Ils sont une cible facile, non ? Stiles fait barrage de son corps – il se dit que quand il se fera toucher il tombera en avant pour la protéger – puis il tombe réellement mais, s'il est blessé, il ne peut pas le sentir, et il y a un étrange son sec, et le SUV disparaît dans la nuit.

Il faut un moment à Stiles pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le fait qu'il soit couché au sol sur Stella, avec Deaton qui les regarde de haut, les sourcils haussés, l'aide à saisir.

Stiles comprend qu'il a ouvert la porte et qu'ils sont tous les deux tombés en avant

Deaton n'est cependant pas leur seul public.

Un homme avec une salopette portant le nom de la station service d'en face se précipite vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? », demande-t-il. « Merde, c'est le trou d'une balle dans ta vitre, Alan ? » Puis il lève son téléphone. « J'ai appelé les flics. »

Stiles pense qu’il devrait paniquer, mais pour le moment il est bien trop soulagé d'être encore en vie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le shérif arrive, gyrophares et sirène signalant son approche. Enfin, c'est d'abord Tara qui arrive mais, dès qu'elle voit qui est impliqué, elle appelle leur père et Stiles sait qu'il ne sert à rien de dire que c'est inutile. C'est un mensonge, de toute façon, parce qu'à la minute où John arrive, Stiles a une faiblesse dans les jambes. Il tient debout à peine assez longtemps pour que Stella ait son câlin puis il s'effondre dans les bras de son père. Il tremble sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et son père frotte son dos et dit des mots apaisants mais énervés qui balancent entre « Tout va bien, fiston. » et « Je vais tuer ces enfoirés. » Stiles trouve les deux tout aussi réconfortants, pour être honnête.

« J'ai entendu la petiote hurler quand elle courait dans la rue. », raconte l'homme de la station service à Tara. « Le temps que j'arrive, Alan les avait déjà fait entrer. »

Stiles inspire longuement. John sent le café et l'après-rasage.

Il se recule légèrement. « Dis-moi tout, fiston. »

Stiles prend une inspiration. « On, on partait de la clinique et un SUV noir s'est garé derrière nous. Je n'ai pas vu la plaque. Et la femme du côté passager a demandé si on voulait qu'elle nous dépose. J'ai dit non et... » Il frissonne.

« Elle nous a pointé un pistolet dessus ! », s'exclame Stella. Elle a l'air davantage outragée qu'effrayée. « Alors Stiles a fait semblant qu'on montait, et on a couru dans la clinique. »

« Vous aviez déjà vu cette femme avant ? »

« Non. », répond Stiles, mais il a une assez bonne idée de qui elle peut être. « Elle était blonde. La trentaine, peut-être ? Caucasienne. Athlétique, je pense. Elle portait une veste noire, et je n'ai pas vu le conducteur. Je pense que c'était un homme. »

C'est ridicule, vraiment, sa description des suspects. Le visage de la femme est gravé dans sa mémoire, mais sa capacité à transformer cette image en mots est presque non-existante.

« Elle avait un collier. », dit Stella. Stiles ne se souvient même pas d'un collier. « C'était en argent, il y avait un chien dessus. »

Pas un chien, Stiles en est soudain sûr. Un _loup_.

Stiles n'a aucun doute que la femme était Kate Argent, et il va fouiller le Facebook d'Allison, plus tard, pour en être certain.

« Et la plaque commençait par un six. », ajoute Stella. « Je n'ai pas vu le reste. »

Le shérif se retourne vers Deaton.

« Je suis désolé. », dit celui-ci. « Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je n'ai vu que les feux arrière. »

Stiles regarde les yeux du shérif être attirés par le trou qu'a fait la balle dans la vitre de Deaton.

Les tentatives d'enlèvement sont rares, Stiles le sait. Tout comme les tentatives d'enlèvement qui terminent en tentatives de meurtre. Tôt ou tard, le shérif va devoir faire quelque chose à propos de ses soupçons sur le fait que Stiles et Stella sont mêlés à quelque chose de louche et en savent plus qu'ils ne lui disent.

Stiles espère que ce sera dans longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là de toute façon, les enfants ? », demande John en secouant la tête. « Je pensais que vous étiez à la maison. »

« On, euh... » Stiles ne sait pas du tout quoi dire.

« Ils m'ont amené un chaton abandonné. », déclare Deaton, venant à leur secours.

« Vous avez trouvé un chaton ? », s'étonne leur père en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles hoche la tête.

« Il était perdu et triste. », dit Stella, les yeux écarquillés. « On pouvait pas le laisser avoir faim, papa ! Je l'appelle Matilda, on peut le garder, s'il te plaît ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Matilda, Dieu merci, n'est pas un chaton imaginaire, et Deaton va le chercher à l'arrière. C'est, par contre, un chaton mâle. Un petit mâle tigré roux. Stella s'assoit par terre pour le caresser et s'extasier devant lui pendant que John et Tara récapitulent tout avec Stiles, Deaton, et l'homme de la station service.

Malgré l'insistance de Stella à adopter Matilda tout de suite, Deaton leur explique qu'il n'est pas assez âgé pour rentrer avec qui que ce soit mais que, si leur père est d'accord, ils peuvent venir le chercher dans une semaine ou deux.

En cet instant, Stiles se dit que son père dirait oui à tout. Il réalise à quel point son père est secoué par ce qu'il vient de se passer : ses enfants auraient pu être blessés ce soir - ou pire.

Le shérif les reconduit à la maison dans sa voiture de fonction pendant que Tara conduit la Jeep.

« S'il y a _quoi que ce soit_ dont vous devez me parler ?... », commence leur père. Il secoue la tête et se tait, comme s'il n'arrive pas à se résoudre à demander. Comme s'il ne peut pas accuser ses enfants de mentir, même s'il commence à s'en rendre compte.

Stiles ravale sa culpabilité et joue l'idiot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

John retourne au travail. Ça ne s'arrête jamais. C'est un des inconvénients à être le shérif, et Stiles le sait. Ses enfants ont pratiquement été enlevés ce soir, mais Peter Hale et son infirmière sont toujours portés disparus, alors il ne peut pas rester à la maison. Il y a toujours quelque chose. Dernièrement, à Beacon Hills, toutes ces petites choses font un effet boule de neige. Bientôt, ce sera une avalanche, pense Stiles en refermant derrière son père. Une avalanche, et Stiles espère que les gens dont il se soucie ne seront pas emportés avec.

Mais qui essaie-t-il de convaincre ?

L'avalanche a déjà commencé, et personne ne peut y échapper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek ne répond à aucun de ses messages ou de ses appels. Même pas quand Stiles lui dit que Kate Argent (merci, le Facebook d'Allison !) les a menacés, lui et Stella, avec un pistolet. Stiles essaie de ne pas sentir la morsure de la trahison.

Peut-être que Derek a perdu son téléphone.

Peut-être qu'il est mort.

Okay, Stiles préférerait que ce soit la première option, mais il ne peut pas nier que la seconde expliquerait aussi pourquoi il ne répond pas. Et Derek n'est pas le mec le plus chanceux de l'univers, d'accord ? Pourquoi ce serait une surprise qu’il soit mort ?

Stiles ignore la pointe de douleur dans son estomac à cette simple pensée.

Mais elle est là.

Il ne dort pas vraiment cette nuit-là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le shérif travaille toute la nuit et revient pour le petit-déjeuner avant de repartir.

« Tu vas à l'école. », dit-il fermement. « Tu vas chercher Stella et vous rentrez directement. Vous n'allez pas chercher à manger, vous balader au centre commercial ou sauver des chatons, _rien_. » Il soupire et se frotte le front. « Vous n'êtes pas privés de sortie, les enfants. Ce n'est pas une punition, d'accord ? C'est juste que je me sentirais bien mieux si je sais que vous êtes à la maison au lieu de gambader en ville. »

« Ouais, c'est totalement nous. », remarque Stiles. « Une belle paire de gambadeurs. »

Stella renifle.

« On rentre directement. », dit Stiles, et il le pense. « Plus de gambadages, promis. »

« Oui, sauf ce soir. », sourit John.

Stiles le regarde, les yeux vides.

« Le bal, fiston. », lui rappelle son père. « Tu déposes Stella chez Mélissa, tu te souviens ? Toi et Scott allez au bal. »

C'est vrai.

Oui, les adolescents ont une vie normale sans loup-garou. Stiles était l'un d'entre eux il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il avait même pensé inviter Lydia au bal – et fait de très beaux rêves où elle dirait oui – et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a complètement oublié que c'est ce soir.

« Oh. », dit-il, parce qu'il n'est pas du tout préparé. « Oh, _merde_. »

« J'ai fait nettoyer ton costume la semaine dernière. Et, attention ton langage ! »

« Mme McCall va me montrer comment faire une couverture avec des chutes de tissu. », s'enthousiasme Stella. « On allait en faire une pour mon ours mais on peut plutôt la mettre dans un panier et s'en servir pour quand on ira chercher Matilda. »

« C'est un mâle. », pointe John.

Stella le regarde avec impatience.

Son père hausse un sourcil. « Matilda est un nom de fille. »

« Oui, et il ne sait pas ça. C'est un chat. »

Le shérif y réfléchit une seconde. « Tu sais quoi ? C'est vrai, gamine. »

Stella a l'air satisfaite.

« Soyez sages à l'école. », leur dit leur père. « Restez en _sécurité. »_

Il répète souvent ça, mais d'habitude, il n'y a pas autant de poids derrière ses mots.

Stiles et Stella enlacent tous les deux leur père un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, et Stiles verrouille la porte quand il part.

« Tu vas vraiment au bal ce soir ? », lui demande Stella une fois que la voie est dégagée.

« Je suppose. Je veux dire, il faut qu'on agisse normalement, non ? Tôt ou tard, les choses vont se calmer. »

Stella a huit ans, et le regard qu'elle lui envoie dit que même elle ne croit pas à ça.

« On agit normalement. », dit Stiles, comme si le répéter rendrait ça vrai. « Et on espère que Derek va bien. »

« Et Peter. », ajoute Stella.

« Quoi ? »

« On espère que Peter va bien lui aussi. »

« Peter a un nombre de victimes à son actif, Stella. »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Mais on n'en fait pas partie. »

Comme si ça faisait une différence.

Sauf que... Peut-être que oui. Parce que Peter Hale aurait pu les tuer tous les deux dans cette chambre d’hôpital, sauf qu'il ne l'a pas fait, parce qu'ils ne correspondent pas à sa constante.

Laura Hale non plus, pourtant, non ?

Ou peut-être que Stiles a étudié la mauvaise constante depuis le début.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Le matin avant le bal est gris et nuageux. Stiles s'en fiche complètement, pour être honnête. Mais il pense à ce que la pluie va faire aux cheveux de Lydia. Elle ne va pas du tout apprécier un temps pareil pour le bal.

Vu que son père est déjà parti au travail, Stiles se douche rapidement. Ça n'empêche pas Stella de frapper à la porte pendant qu'il est à la salle de bain parce que, bien évidemment, elle a besoin d'y aller  _ maintenant _ et elle ne peut pas utiliser celle du bas. Stiles l'ignore jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Il sort de la douche et se rase, pas certain que ce soit nécessaire, et inspecte son visage dans le miroir. Il a des cernes et des gouttes d'eau perlent sur ses cheveux. Il se demande s'il est temps de les tondre à nouveau. S'il survit aux Argent, à Peter Hale et à l'apocalypse qu'ils provoquent, peut-être qu'il le fera. Il essaiera peut-être d'être d'un adolescent normal, avec des soucis normaux. Peut-être que Lydia et lui peuvent se rapprocher en parlant cheveux.

Stiles et son reflet s'observent de manière dubitative, puis il passe la serviette sur sa tête et se détourne.

Il a beau essayer de se distraire en pensant au bal, à une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ou à des choses sans importance, Stiles se retrouve à songer à Derek. À s'inquiéter pour lui. Il a beau essayer de rester en colère contre lui –  _ Derek n'a toujours pas répondu à ses messages ! Quel enfoiré ! -  _ il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la raison de ce silence.

Ne pas  _ pouvoir _ répondre est bien plus terrifiant que ne pas  _ vouloir _ .

Stiles et Stella petit-déjeunent des céréales et laissent leur bol dans l'évier.

Il n'y a pas de circulation pour emmener Stella à l'école, mais il y en a pour aller au lycée. Personne ne crée du bazar comme arrivent à le faire quelques quelques centaines de lycéens qui n'ont pas encore compris comment se garer. Stiles tapote le volant de ses doigts pendant qu'il attend que les autres avancent pour prendre une place.

Il aperçoit Scott sur sa mobylette en se garant et se dépêche de traverser le parking pour le rattraper avant qu'il entre dans l'école.

« Scott ! Scotty ! »

Celui-ci se retourne et l'attend.

Stiles ouvre la bouche mais, avant qu'il puisse raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier, à l'hôpital comme chez Deaton, Scott parle à sa place.

« Mec ! Tu croiras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai sauvé Jackson de Derek Hale ! »

_ Quoi ? _

Il n'arrive pas à enregistrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu as sauvé Jackson de Derek ? », demande Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que Jackson vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

« Mec ! Jackson a tout compris ! » Scott le fixe un instant, puis baisse la voix. « Toute l'histoire des  _ loups-garous _ . »

« Okay, okay. Et comment il a compris tout ce bordel ? » C'est agaçant, en vrai, puisque Stiles aime penser que Jackson n'a rien dans le crâne. Ce serait normal, puisqu'il ressemble à un mannequin. Personne n'a le droit d'être riche, beau  _ et _ intelligent. Surtout pas un enfoiré comme Jackson. «  _ Jackson ? » _

« J'en sais rien, mon pote. »

Stiles a bien une petite idée. « Tu as fait un saut périlleux arrière pendant l’entraînement, ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Non ! » Le déni de Scott ne semble pas sincère, et il rougit. « Pas un saut périlleux arrière ! De toute manière, devenir bon du jour au lendemain à la crosse, c'est pas une raison pour penser tout de suite aux loups-garous. »

C'est vrai, sauf que Jackson n'y a pas pensé en premier, non ? La semaine dernière, il accusait Scott d'être sous stéroïdes.

« Du coup, il s'est passé quoi, hier soir ? », demande Stiles. « Avec Derek ? »

« J'ai suivi Jackson jusqu'à la vieille maison des Hale. Il veut se faire mordre ! »

« Derek ne peut pas le mordre. »

« Oui, mais Jackson ne le sait pas. » Scott les écarte du chemin d'un groupe de filles en train de glousser. « De toute manière, je l'ai pas laissé entrer dans la maison, et moi et Derek on s'est battus, et après quelqu'un nous a tiré dessus ! »

« Quoi ? » Stiles commence à paniquer. « C'était à quelle heure, ça ? »

« Je sais pas, vers six heures, six heures et demie. »

À cette heure-là, Stiles et Stella cherchaient les symboles bizarres sur Google et Derek ne répondait pas à son téléphone.

Stiles a soudain la bouche sèche. « Est-ce que Derek va bien ? »

« J'en sais rien. », dit Scott en plissant le nez. Il hausse les épaules. « Je pense, oui. »

Il hausse les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Stiles le déteste un peu pour ça. Parce que Derek n'est pas le méchant, quoi qu'en pense Scott. Derek est une victime aussi, et il aimerait bien que Scott s'en rende compte.

« Alors, qui vous tirait dessus ? »

« Je ne les ai pas vus. », répond Scott. « Des chasseurs, sans doute. »

Stiles frissonne et pense à Kate Argent.

« En tout cas, Derek nous a poussé dans un sens, et il est parti dans l'autre. Je crois que les chasseurs l'ont suivi lui. »

« C'était fait exprès ? »

Scott lui lance un regard étrange. « Bah, oui. Ce sont des chasseurs. »

« Non, je veux dire, est-ce que Derek a fait exprès de les attirer ? »

L'expression sur le visage de Scott dit à Stiles qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il hausse à nouveau les épaules. « J'en sais rien. Peut-être. »

Stiles se passe une main sur le visage. « Peter était avec lui ? »

« Qui ? »

« Peter Hale, son oncle. L' _ alpha _ . »

Scott en reste bouche bée. « Mec, tu sais qui est l'alpha ? »

« Ouais. » Stiles balaye de la main toute éventuelle question. Comme : _comment ?_ , _quand est-ce que tu l'as découvert_ _?_ et _pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_ Il a parlé à Scott il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, et il a déjà l'impression qu'il s'est passé un million de choses.

La nuit dernière, Stiles a pensé à la situation comme à une avalanche, et il avait raison.

L'avalanche prend de la vitesse.

Il insiste. « Peter était là ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais Derek n'a pas voulu laisser entrer Jackson. »

Peter devait être là, alors. Et Derek a éloigné Jackson pour que l'alpha ne le morde pas. Ça aurait été plus efficace de les laisser se rencontrer. Qui voudrait d'un enfoiré comme Jackson dans sa meute ?

Même Peter Hale ne peut pas être aussi fou.

Stiles acquiesce, essaie de se concentrer. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé hier soir ? », demande-t-il en réprimant la culpabilité qui lui fait se poser la même question.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé Scott après avoir trouvé qui était l'alpha ?

Après que lui et Stella aient été menacés par Kate Argent ?

Il n'y a pas pensé et Stiles ne veut pas trop y réfléchir parce qu'il a peur de ce que ça veut dire. Ils sont meilleurs amis depuis toujours, ils ont traversé énormément de choses ensemble. Rien n'est censé pouvoir les séparer.

Et peut-être que rien ne les séparera.

Peut-être qu'ils ont juste besoin de prendre un peu d'air avant de se regrouper.

« J'ai perdu mon téléphone. », lui répond Scott. « Ce que je vais dire va être bizarre, mais je sais que je l'avais dans ma poche quand la fusillade a commencé, et Derek m'a poussé, et je ne l'avais plus. Mec, je crois que Derek Hale m'a volé mon téléphone. »

_ Quoi ? _

Mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais entendue. Peut-être que la kleptomanie est un effet secondaire de la lycanthropie. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Clairement, l'univers a décidé il y a bien longtemps que plus rien ne serait logique.

« Désolé. », dit Scott. « Je t'aurais appelé, frérot, si j'avais pu. »

« C'est rien. », répond Stiles en souhaitant pouvoir dire la même chose.

Là, la sonnerie retentit et ils doivent rentrer avant d'être en retard pour l'appel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est pendant son troisième cours, en anglais, que ça le frappe. Stiles lèverait bien les yeux au ciel devant le temps qu'il a mis à comprendre.

Derek a perdu son téléphone.

C'est pour ça qu'il a volé celui de Scott, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à Stiles.

Il envoie un message au téléphone de Scott :  _ D ? Appelle-moi. _

Il cache son téléphone sous son manuel pour voir si Derek répond.

Non.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après l'école Stiles va chercher Stella et se dépêche de rentrer pour se préparer pour le bal. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'y aller – surtout parce qu'il n'a pas de partenaire et va passer pour un gros loser – mais cette soirée peut être l'occasion de voir si Allison sait ce que mijote sa folle de tante. Enfin, s'il peut trouver un moyen de lui demander sans paraître suspect.

Il dépose Stella chez les McCall, prend Scott et se dirige vers l'école.

Il se demande si Scott aussi se sent stupide de porter un costume, mais il ne pose pas la question. Son meilleur ami a l'air bien trop excité de voir Allison au bal, même s'il n'est pas censé y aller à cause de mauvaises notes.

Typique. Stiles serait bien resté réviser chez lui, alors que Scott fait tout pour enfreindre les règles. Clairement, ils devraient trouver un moyen d'échanger leur corps pour la soirée.

Le bal est exactement ce à quoi s'attendait Stiles : une musique affreuse, un punch tiède et un nombre effrayant de ballons et de banderoles.

Ce n'est pas du tout son truc.

Lydia est magnifique, bien sûr, et elle fait même un sourire figé quand Stiles le lui dit en la croisant à la table des rafraîchissements. Puis Jackson arrive et l'escorte ailleurs en regardant Stiles comme s'il était un chewing-gum sous sa chaussure.

Scott passe la plupart de la soirée à danser furtivement avec Allison ou se cacher de Finstock et des autres profs.

Quelqu'un met bien évidemment de l'alcool dans le punch.

Stiles s'assoit sur les gradins un moment en essayant de faire semblant de s'amuser.

Ce n'est pas le cas, et il est certain que ça se voit.

Au milieu d'un slow plein de bons sentiments il voit Lydia marcher vers la sortie. Sa robe argentée brille sous les lumières. Pourquoi ne danse-t-elle pas avec Jackson ?

« Jackson ? »

Stiles ne peut pas l'entendre avec la musique mais il la voit articuler son nom.

Puis, énervée, elle sort.

Dans la nuit.

Seule.

Et non. Stiles ne peut pas la laisser faire ça. Pas quand il sait ce qu'il y a dehors.

Stiles traverse la foule pour la suivre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Lydia ! Lydia ! »

Le terrain de crosse est brumeux quand Stiles la voit. Elle est debout, les bras autour d'elle-même, et regarde l'homme qui traverse le terrain en leur direction. Le brouillard s'écarte devant lui et sa longue veste vole derrière lui.

C'est Peter Hale.

C'est l'alpha.

Il est devant eux, les doigts étendus en de longues griffes.

« J'en ai tellement marre, », dit-il en retroussant les lèvres pour montrer ses crocs. « De ces rousses qui puent la magie. »

_ Quoi ? _

Stiles attrape Lydia par le poignet et la tire derrière lui. Il peut l'entendre haleter alors que ses petites mains se referment en poings sur le dos de sa veste.

« Où est Derek ? », demande Stiles, la voix brisée.

« J'allais te poser la même question. » Peter incline la tête. « Tu vas m'aider à le trouver, n'est-ce pas, Stiles ? »

« Oui. », répond Stiles, le cœur battant la chamade. « Si tu laisses Lydia partir. Je t'aiderai à le trouver, je pense savoir comment faire. »

Peter Hale sourit. « Petit malin. »

Stiles lâche le poignet de Lydia, qui se met à courir.

Elle aussi, c'est une petite maline.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter conduit une Hyundai 2009 qui ne lui appartient pas. Il y a un cardigan de femme sur la banquette arrière et un badge d'hôpital dépasse de la boîte à gants. L'identité de la personne est cachée mais Stiles sait à qui il appartient : à l'infirmière. À la rousse qui sent la magie.

Il pense à Lydia.

Une sirène, peut-être. Une déesse, certainement, même si elle est juste humaine. Mais elle ne l'est pas, pas vrai ? Elle est quelque chose, à en croire Peter. Stiles se demande s'il vivra assez longtemps pour découvrir ce qu'elle est.

Il serre ses doigts sur la ceinture de sécurité et essaie de ne pas regarder Peter Hale.

Il ne sait pas où l'emmène l'alpha.

Il a trop peur pour demander.

Il pleut contre le pare-brise, ce qui floute les lumières environnantes. Ils sont à quelques pâtés de maison du lycée, très près de la station de police. S'ils s'arrêtent au prochain feu rouge, peut-être...

Mais le feu reste au vert et ils passent tout droit. Même si Stiles arrive à sortir de la voiture sans que Peter ne l'attrape, quelles sont les chances qu'il puisse semer un loup-garou alpha ? Et puis, une petite part de lui espère que Peter cherche vraiment Derek et que tout ce qu'il veut de Stiles c'est son aide, pas sa mort. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Peter voudrait le tuer – mis à part le fait que Stiles l'a vu tuer l'infirmière – mais c'est le souci, non ? Stiles n'a pas compris la constante.

Il sait pourquoi Peter a tué les gens qui ont assassiné sa famille. Il le sait, et il ne peut pas faire semblant d'être révolté. Si qui que ce soit blessait son père ou Stella... Stiles ne ferait pas non plus les choses à moitié.

Mais Laura Hale n'entre pas dans la constante.

Stiles regarde le cordon du badge pendre de la boîte à gants et se balancer alors qu'ils tournent, et un souvenir lui revient. Il a huit ans, son père et sa mère sont couchés sur leur lit et Stiles est coincé entre les deux comme dans un cocon. Claudia a son alliance au bout d'une chaîne et la tient au-dessus de son ventre – c'est là que le bébé habite ! - et si elle bouge d'une certaine manière, c'est une fille, d'une autre manière, un garçon, et c'est -

« Une croyance de grand-mère. », dit John en riant.

« Chut. Je ne suis pas vieille ! »

L'anneau commence à tourner et c'est comme de la _magie_ et Stiles sautille avec excitation quand sa mère lui dit que le bébé est une fille.

« _Peut-être_? », dit John. « Une chance sur deux. »

Claudia se contente de rire. « On verra. »

Le cordon du badge se balance de gauche à droite, gauche à droite, et Stiles pense à Stella. Il pense à elle chez Mélissa, ce soir, en train de faire une couverture pour le chaton. Il pense à elle, debout sur la voiture dans le parking à la réunion parents/profs, une petite figure solitaire, courageuse devant le danger. Il pense à elle en train de petit-déjeuner avec Derek, à ses sourires brillants, heureux, qui trouvent un écho faible, presque involontaire, au coin des lèvres de Derek. Il pense à elle en train de lire _Matilda_ à un homme dans le coma sans savoir que c'est en fait un monstre.

La voiture tourne dans un parking souterrain, presque vide à cette heure-là. Les employés de bureau qui l'utilisent de neuf à dix-sept heures sont à la maison, en train de manger, de coucher leurs enfants, ou bien sont pelotonnés sur le canapé à regarder la télé.

Ils conduisent jusqu'au premier niveau. Des lumières jaunes fluorescentes grésillent au-dessus d'eux. Peter se gare et éteint le moteur.

« Donc. », dit Peter, les yeux rouges. « Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais m'aider à trouver mon neveu ? »

« J'ai une idée. Je vais avoir besoin d'un ordinateur. »

« Il y en a un dans le coffre. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'ordinateur n'est pas la seule chose dans le coffre. Le cadavre de l'infirmière est là aussi. Stiles a l'impression d'être un pilleur de tombe en dégageant l'appareil de la main raide de la femme. Il s'attend à ce que son corps réanimé l'attrape à tout instant.

C'est le sentiment le plus étrange du monde.

Pas la légère dissociation. Il s'y attendait un peu.

Non, c'est la manie qu'a son cerveau d'essayer de lui dire que c'est peut-être _elle_ , le monstre dans cette histoire, pas l'homme à côté de lui.

Peut-être que son cerveau essaie de le protéger.

Ou peut-être que c'est autre chose.

Stiles ne se fait pas assez confiance maintenant pour savoir la différence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Il y a cette application. », explique Stiles une fois que le coffre est fermé et qu'il ne voit plus le corps de l'infirmière. « Je pense que Derek a pris le téléphone de Scott, alors on peut utiliser cette application pour le localiser. »

Peter fait les cent pas derrière lui, jamais très loin, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche.

Les doigts de Stiles s'agitent sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

« Son pseudo est 'Allison' ? », demande Peter, et Stiles peut entendre le mépris dans sa voix. Puis : « Son mot de passe est _aussi_ 'Allison' ? »

Stiles rassemble tout son sarcasme. « Sûr de le vouloir encore dans ta meute ? »

Un reniflement et une bouffée d'air chaud derrière sa nuque passeraient presque pour un rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le téléphone de Scott est dans la forêt.

« Je ne comprends pas. », dit Stiles. « Il est prisonnier dans votre vieille maison ? »

« Pas dans. Sous. Je sais exactement où il est. »

« La nuit dernière. », commence Stiles, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. « La nuit dernière, Kate Argent a essayé de nous faire monter dans sa voiture, Stella et moi. Elle avait un pistolet. »

Il entend le grognement sourd de Peter. « Quelle heure était-il ? »

« Vingt heures, à peu près. » Stiles ose tourner la tête et rencontre le regard carmin de Peter. « Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà Derek ? »

« Intéressant. Et non. »

« Pourquoi c'est intéressant ? », demande Stiles.

« Parce que ça veut dire qu'elle te veut comme appât, petit lapin. », lui dit Peter. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui attireraient mon neveu dans un piège, mais ton petit battement de cœur de colibri ferait l'affaire. » Il lève le nez, comme s'il peut sentir la peur de Stiles. C'est probablement le cas. « Tu as de la chance qu'elle l'ait trouvé, ou elle serait encore à tes trousses. »

« Je ne pense pas - » Mais sa protestation, que Derek ne se soucie pas vraiment de lui, est coupée quand Peter lui attrape soudainement le poignet et le tourne pour qu'il soit dos contre le coffre de la voiture.

« Les humains. », dit Peter en retroussant les lèvres. « Si fragiles. Dis-moi, Stiles. Veux-tu que je te morde ? Si ça ne te tue pas – et c'est une possibilité – tu deviendrais comme nous. »

« Comme toi ? »

Peter sourit. « Oui, un loup-garou. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Cette nuit-là dans les bois, j'ai pris Scott parce que j'avais besoin d'une meute. Ça aurait pu être toi. Tu serais aussi puissant que lui. Tu ne serais plus mis à l'écart, à le regarder devenir plus fort, plus rapide, plus populaire, à le regarder attirer les filles. Tu serais son égal. Peut-être même plus. Oui ou non ? »

Le cerveau de Stiles s'arrête une seconde.

Pendant un moment, il pense à ce que ce serait d'être fort, surhumainement fort. Ne pas être l'humain, faible et cassable, constamment blessé par des choses plus grosses et plus résistantes que lui.

Puis il pense à Stella et à son père.

« Non. », dit-il, conscient qu'il ne peut rien répondre d'autre. Il ne peut pas arrêter Peter si le loup-garou décide de le mordre quand même. « Je ne veux pas être comme toi. »

Pendant un instant il pense avoir dépassé les limites – ce ne serait pas la première fois que sa bouche lui attire des ennuis – mais Peter se contente de sourire. « Tu sais ce que je viens d'entendre ? Ton cœur battre légèrement plus vite quand tu as dit _Je ne veux pas_. Tu penses peut-être dire la vérité, mais tu te voiles la face. »

Peut-être.

C'est peut-être un mensonge.

Ou alors c'est la peur qui accélère son rythme cardiaque.

La peur que Peter va quand même le mordre.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? », demande Peter en inclinant la tête. « Ce n'est pas moi le méchant dans cette histoire. »

Cependant, le cadavre dans le coffre dit tout autre chose.

Peter relâche finalement Stiles.

« Donne-moi tes clés. » Quoi ?

Stiles fouille dans sa poche et en sort ses clés de voiture. Il regarde Peter Hale les prendre et les écraser.

Les _écraser_.

Son sourire semble un peu triste alors qu'il les lui rend. « Au revoir, Stiles. »

Puis il s'en va.

Il n'a pas tué Stiles, et il s'en va.

Stiles doit courir les trois kilomètres qui le séparent du lycée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Stiles ! »

Ce n'est pas Scott qui l'attrape par le bras la seconde où il arrive dans le gymnase – où est Scott, de toute façon ? -, c'est Lydia. Elle le traîne dans un coin très facilement et le pousse contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? », demande-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Rien. », répond-il en voyant Jackson surgir derrière elle. « C'est rien, reste en dehors de ça, okay ? »

Puis Jackson est là, et il lance un regard entendu à Stiles, et prend Lydia par la main. « Ouais, laissons ce taré garder ses petits secrets, Lydia. »

Jackson joue avec le feu mais, tant qu'il laisse Lydia en dehors de ça, Stiles s'en fiche.

« Ne t'en mêle pas. », répète-t-il, cette fois à Jackson. « Reste en dehors de ça. »

 _Tu ne voudrais pas être l'un d'entre eux,_ pense-t-il _, si tu savais._

« Erreur de la nature. », répond Jackson, et il entraîne Lydia ailleurs.

Stiles essuie ses paumes moites sur son pantalon et regarde son téléphone. Pas de message. Pas d'appel. Où est donc Scott ?

L'avalanche va les toucher ce soir, Stiles n'en a aucun doute. Peter, Derek et les Argent – tout va arriver à un point critique, à la vieille maison des Hale dans la forêt. Stiles veut être là. Il veut aider Derek. Il s'en fiche des autres, mais il veut que Derek s'en sorte. Mais il y a trop de folie, trop de gens avec des crocs et des balles, et Stiles veut aider, mais il ne veut pas tout voir partir à vau-l'eau. Il ne veut pas voir Derek être blessé, ou pire.

Il est faible, et probablement égoïste, mais il a peur.

Il a tellement peur.

Il envoie un message à Allison : _Toi et Scott, n'allez pas dans la forêt ce soir, d'accord ? Promis ?_

Puis un autre à son père : _Je n'arrive pas à redémarrer la Jeep. Tu peux venir me chercher ?_

Peut-être qu'il dira à son père qu'il a fait tomber ses clés dans une poubelle.

Il sort et s'assoit dans le froid, loin de la musique, des danses, des gens et de toutes ces _conneries_. Il déteste ça. Il se déteste davantage.

Son père lui répond au bout de quelques minutes. _J'arrive_.

Stiles penche la tête et attend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, j'ai encore posté deux chapitres aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas de vérifier que vous avez bien lu celui d'avant !

« Hey, tête de cul ! », crie Stella depuis la vitre de la voiture alors que John arrive. « Regarde ce que j'ai fait ! »

Elle secoue un carré de couverture en patchwork.

Le shérif descend pour le laisser monter à l'arrière. « Ça va, gamin ? Tu as l'air un peu... » Il fait un geste de la main que Stiles ne peut pas interpréter. « Patraque. »

« Je suis juste fatigué. », ment Stiles en mettant sa ceinture.

Il déteste être à l'arrière de la voiture de police. Ça sent les pieds et les lingettes désinfectantes et ça le gratte à chaque fois qu'il pense aux personnes qui sont assises à cette place, et aux fluides corporels que son père a dû laver. Au bout d'un moment, le désinfectant ne suffit plus.

« C'était comment, le bal ? », demande le shérif en remontant dans la voiture.

Il ne demande pas pourquoi il veut rentrer plus tôt à la maison. Il doit probablement penser qu'il s'est pris un râteau, ou qu'un sportif s'est moqué de lui, ou que Scott a disparu avec Allison et qu'il n'a pas d'autre ami. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Mais c'est un soulagement de ne pas être interrogé. Pas que son père le ferait, mais... Stiles n'a pas envie de parler de sa soirée.

Il rencontre son regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur. « Tu es sûr que ça va, fiston ? »

« Ouais. » Stiles se force à sourire. « C'était juste, euh, très bruyant. Je prendrai une aspirine en rentrant et ça ira. »

Stella se tourne vers lui, contrite. « Désolée de t'avoir appelé tête de cul. Je ne savais pas que tu avais mal à la tête. »

Stiles renifle. « Alors ça ne te dérange pas de m'appeler comme ça si je vais bien ? »

Elle lui envoie un sourire insolent. « Tu peux encaisser. »

John renifle, lui aussi, et sort du parking.

Stiles s'appuie contre la banquette. Seigneur, il espère que Derek va bien. Il espère que Scott et Allison n'iront pas dans la forêt. Il espère que Jackson se sortira la tête du cul et que ni lui, ni Lydia ne se mêleront de toute cette affaire.

Il se sent coupable, aussi, même s'il n'arrive pas à penser à quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse faire pour aider Derek maintenant. Stiles est fait de peau pâle et d'os fragiles. Sa seule défense, c'est son sarcasme et ça ne servirait à rien dans une attaque.

Il ferme les yeux.

« _Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Ce n'est pas moi, le méchant de l'histoire. »_

Stiles fait une embardée en avant, ouvre les yeux.

« Gamin ? », demande son père.

« Hein ? » Il a l'impression que son cœur bat trop vite, il bat la chamade comme jamais. « Je vais bien. »

Ce qui ne doit pas être le cas de Derek.

Seigneur.

Stiles se déteste. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux et, quand il les ouvre, Stella le regarde à travers la grille qui les sépare. Ses yeux sombres sont pleins d'inquiétude et Stiles se souvient qu'il fait ça pour _elle_. Il reste en dehors de tout ça, pour _elle_. Pour Stella et pour son père, car ce sont les deux personnes les plus importantes de l'univers et Stiles ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose leur arrivait.

Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Stella ou à son père, Stiles ne sait pas s'il aurait envie de continuer à vivre.

Il ne sait pas comment fait Derek.

Et la culpabilité, se tord et se tortille à nouveau dans son ventre, comme quelque chose de froid, noir et écœurant.

Ses yeux le piquent.

« Stiles. », commence John en le regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur. « Fiston, tu es sûr que - »

La radio le coupe.

« Central à shérif Stilinski. »

John prend la radio avant que Stella le puisse. « Je vous écoute, central. »

« Shérif, on a un rapport de violation de propriété privée dans la forêt à l'ancienne maison des Hale. Vous êtes notre unité la plus proche. »

Le sang de Stiles se glace dans ses veines.

« Désolé pour ton mal de tête, gamin. », dit John en allumant les sirènes.

Stiles s'agrippe à la ceinture de sécurité et essaie de ne pas vomir.

Stella et lui connaissent la chanson. S'ils sont dans la voiture quand leur père reçoit un appel, ils _restent_ dans la voiture. Ce n'est pas négociable. Ça arrive rarement, et ce n'est pas aussi excitant que ce que Stiles espérait quand il était plus jeune. En général, ils restent assis dans la voiture pendant dix minutes pendant que ceux déjà sur la scène font un rapport au shérif. Celui-ci les dépose ensuite à la maison ou la station – ce qui est le plus proche de la scène – avant d'y retourner ou alors, il demande à quelqu'un d'autre de les reconduire. Ce n'est pas comme si leur père les larguait au milieu d'une fusillade. Une fois, Stiles est resté dans la voiture pendant quarante-cinq minutes pendant que son père s'occupait d'un accident de voiture et l'urgence de la situation et l'excitation étaient retombées entre sa troisième et quatrième inspection de la boîte à gants.

Sauf que ce soir, c'est quelque chose d'énorme.

Le shérif ne le sait juste pas encore.

« Probablement une bande de gamins qui s'amusent là-bas. », répond le shérif au central. « Quelqu'un d'autre est en route ? »

« Non, monsieur. Rodriguez et Miller interviennent sur du tapage nocturne et Parrish est sur la route principale. »

« Okay. Je suis à environ huit minutes. Je vais aller voir. » Il repose la radio. « Ça va, Stiles ? »

« Ouais. » Ils laissent les dernières lumières de la ville derrière eux en s'engageant sur Telegraph Road. Stiles se souvient de Derek sortant des bois, ce jour-là, et de Stella hurlant et lâchant leurs sushis.

« Papa ? »

« Oui, Stiles ? »

« Papa, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Ça le soulage, de ne plus avoir le choix. Le shérif est impliqué maintenant. Alors Stiles doit tout lui dire. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer. _Hé, papa, tu te souviens de la fois où Stella a dit que j'avais laissé un loup-garou rentrer dans la maison ? C'est drôle, hein..._ Seigneur, non, ça n'irait pas.

« Quoi donc ? » John lui jette un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur avant de reporter son attention sur la route. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Stiles prend une inspiration.

Il a huit minutes.

Huit minutes pour trouver comment tout raconter à son père sans passer pour un fou furieux.

Huit minutes pour apprendre à son père que le monde dans lequel ils vivent est très, très différent de celui qu'il pense connaître.

Et – Stiles le sait d'expérience – c'est beaucoup à dire en huit petites minutes.

Sauf qu'il n'a pas huit minutes.

Parce que dès qu'ils tournent sur la route qui mène dans la forêt, il y a déjà un SUV noir qui fonce vers eux dans un virage serré, phares allumés.

Le shérif écrase la pédale de frein.

Stella hurle.

Et Stiles n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que le SUV ne leur rentre dedans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout lui revient par morceaux.

Stiles ouvre les yeux. Il peut entendre Stella pleurer et c'est une bonne chose. C'est bien, non ? Parce qu'elle fait du bruit. Les enfants morts ne font pas de bruit.

Il ferme les yeux.

« Stiles ? _Stiles ?_ »

Les rouvre.

Il pend, raccroché à sa ceinture, dans un angle bizarre. Comme si la voiture était sur le côté dans un ravin, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y a... Il y a un arbre enfoncé dans sa porte.

La lumière est bizarre.

Elle est trop forte et vient de... Du phare du SUV qui est toujours sur la route. Le seul phare. Peut-être que l'autre est foutu.

Stiles sait comment ça fait.

« Stella, chérie. », dit le shérif. « Ouvre la porte. Ouvre la porte et sort. »

Non, tu n'es pas supposé bouger après un accident. Il pourrait y avoir un souci avec la colonne vertébrale ou un truc comme ça. Stiles est trop dans les vapes pour vraiment articuler ses pensées mais il est agacé car son père est un officier de police. Il devrait _savoir_ ce genre de choses. C'est la base, non ?

« Stella. Stella, ouvre la porte, gamine. Ouvre la porte et sort. »

Ouvre la porte et tombe, surtout. Elle a la gravité de son côté. Pas Stiles. Il a cet arbre stupide qui bloque sa porte. Il va devoir ramper, _monter_ , et bien que ce ne soit pas le mont Everest, il n'a pas l'énergie de bouger. Ni la coordination.

« Stella ! », répète John. « Dépêche-toi ! »

Stiles entend l'urgence dans la voix de son père, et c'est là qu'il sent.

L'essence.

Son cœur bat plus vite.

Okay, oui, s'éloigner d'un incendie potentiel en premier, s'occuper de la colonne vertébrale ensuite.

Il plisse les yeux, mais tout est trop brillant et trop brumeux à la fois.

Le métal grogne et quelque chose crisse.

« Stiles, tu m'entends ? »

Stiles émet un son qu'il pense être d'approbation.

« Je fais sortir Stella, gamin, et je viens t'aider, d'accord ? D'accord ? »

Stiles fait un nouveau bruit.

C'est calme pour un temps, ce qui est une raison stupide pour somnoler mais Stiles pense qu'il le fait quand même.

Quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, John et Stella sont partis, mais il est encore dans la voiture.

Où est son père ?

Il plisse les yeux et essaie de rebrancher son cerveau, et il peut entendre des gens parler à l'extérieur ? C'est la voix de son père, urgente et sèche, et il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Un autre homme, peut-être, et une femme ?

Puis une forme surgit derrière la fenêtre si lointaine.

« Stiles ? Protège ton visage, fiston. »

Stiles presse stupidement ses mains récalcitrantes sur son visage - tout du moins à peu près.

Il ferme les yeux.

Il entend le bruit de la fenêtre se briser, et du verre pleut sur lui. Il se sent pris de vertige et il pense qu'il s'évanouit pendant une minute. Puis il entend des voix, elles s'élèvent, et son père, dans sa voix de policier : « Posez vos armes. Posez vos armes et reculez. »

 _Papa_.

Stiles essaie de bouger mais il va trop vite parce que, soudain, le monde tourne autour de lui et tout devient noir, comme si le petit enfoiré qui vit dans son cerveau avait éteint toutes les lumières.

Quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il n'entend rien du tout, et c'est sombre autour de lui.

Le SUV est parti.

Ça ne fait probablement que quelques minutes, mais il n'a aucun moyen de savoir.

Ça ne fait que quelques minutes, mais où est parti son père ? Où est Stella ?

Il se bat avec sa ceinture et parvient à la détacher. Puis il rampe vers la fenêtre brisée, passe à travers sans trop savoir comment et ignore les coupures sur ses mains. Il vacille vers le bord de la route, se traîne.

Il se remet sur ses pieds en arrivant sur la route.

« Papa ? Stella ? »

Aucune réponse.

La route qui mène à la forêt est étroite et sombre.

Stiles commence à marcher en direction de la maison des Hale. Il n'arrive pas à penser correctement. À bouger correctement. Il a l'impression qu'il va être malade. Son visage est humide de larmes et de sang, et il est tout seul.

« Derek ? Derek ! Derek, aide-moi ? »

L'obscurité l'engloutit.


	15. Chapter 15

Les branches des arbres font d'étranges ombres mouvantes à la lumière de la lune : des lignes et des formes qui se tordent et bougent pour se réaligner en quelque chose de nouveau. Stiles pense aux runes, au motif sur le talisman qu'avait l'infirmière et que Deaton a cassé. Est-ce que les formes que font les ombres sont magiques aussi ? Est-ce que Stiles est englué dans une vague constamment mouvante de sortilèges et incantations, naturelle et aléatoire comme celles d'un océan ? Peut-être que c'est ça, il en a l'impression – d’être à moitié envoûté, à moitié en train de se noyer.

Il a le vertige, tellement, et ses membres sont étranges et lourds, ils ne bougent pas correctement.

Il y a des monstres dans les bois, se souvient-il brusquement, et il a envie de pleurer.

Il a besoin de trouver Derek, de...

Pour que Derek puisse l'aider à trouver son père et Stella.

Il ne sait pas comment son cerveau fait cette connexion, mais c'est la seule chose qui paraisse solide actuellement. Il presse une main contre la poche de son pantalon et se demande pourquoi il ne peut pas trouver le petit talisman d'os que Stella a trouvé dans la chambre d'hôpital de Peter. Puis il se souvient que ce n'est pas son pantalon habituel et que Deaton a cassé l'os, de toute façon.

Les lignes sur la route ressemblent aux runes sur le talisman.

« Derek ? », appelle-t-il en titubant. « Derek ! »

Il réprime un sanglot.

Puis il y a de la lumière et Stiles est aussi gracieux qu'un gros papillon de nuit coincé dans un faisceau lumineux. Il se tourne, plisse les yeux, tend une main pour se stabiliser, mais il ne rencontre que de l'air.

Il titube à nouveau et cette fois, quelqu'un le rattrape.

_ « Stilinski ? » _

La forme devant Stiles se transforme en un visage stupidement séduisant qu'il a toujours voulu cogner.

Quoi... Que fait  _ Jackson _ ici ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles étale du sang et de la terre partout sur la banquette arrière de la jolie petite Porsche argentée de Jackson. Lydia est avec lui, tapote avec inquiétude son visage avec quelque chose de fin et un peu rêche, comme une écharpe ; une de ces écharpes pailletées que les filles mettent avec leurs robes de soirée. Il y a probablement un nom spécial pour ça mais Stiles n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir.

Lydia ressemble à une princesse. Il essaie de le lui dire, mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir correctement.

« Il faut que tu ailles à l’hôpital. », dit Lydia.

« Non. » Stiles chasse la main de la jeune fille. « Derek. »

« Stilinski. », demande Jackson. « Il est arrivé quoi à la voiture de ton père ? » C'est Stiles qui a la commotion cérébrale, mais même lui sait que ce n'est pas la question à poser. Jackson devrait demander ce qui est arrivé  _ au père _ de Stiles, non ?

Les yeux de Lydia sont écarquillés d'inquiétude.

Elle comprend.

Elle sait.

« J'ai besoin de Derek. », insiste Stiles. « Derek retrouvera mon père et Stella. »

Le petit halètement de Lydia est le son le plus bruyant du monde.

Jackson démarre la Porsche et ils s'enfoncent dans les bois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La vieille maison des Hale est une ruine. Un squelette. Les os sont là, mais c'est mort. La lune brille sur les murs carbonisés. Ça ressemble à un décor de film d'horreur. C'est le cas, pense Stiles. Le film d'horreur de Derek. Sa maison brûlée avec la tombe de sa sœur dans le jardin. Tous ses fantômes et ses cauchemars se réunissent ici, encore plus monstrueux parce qu'autrefois, la maison devait être belle. Autrefois, elle devait être pleine des rires des gens que Derek aimait.

Il y a un SUV noir garé devant la maison. Pourquoi tout le monde dans cette ville conduit ce genre de voiture ? Il y a un homme devant la maison, habillé en noir, et il a l'air de s'être pris une raclée. Il a du sang sur le visage et s'agrippe le flanc comme si c'était la seule chose qui le tenait debout.

Stiles sait ce qu'il ressent.

C'est Chris Argent, le père d'Allison.

« C'est quoi  _ ce bordel  _ ? », chuchote Jackson. « C'est un loup-garou, lui aussi ? »

Seigneur. Jackson ne sait vraiment rien ! Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici ce soir – Stiles lui avait  _ dit _ de ne pas venir – mais en un sens, c'est bien qu'il ait ignoré son ordre parce que sinon Stiles se serait évanoui au milieu de la route.

Stiles titube hors de la voiture, Jackson et Lydia sur les talons.

« Vous les avez tués ? », demande-t-il en s'approchant d'Argent. « Ils sont  _ où  _ ? »

Chris Argent croise son regard. « Partis. », dit-il, la voix rauque. Il a l'air aussi mal en point que Stiles. « Ils sont partis. »

Stiles entend comme un sifflement aigu. Il lui faut un moment pour se rendre compte que ça vient de lui.

« Stiles. », dit Chris Argent. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Stiles cligne lentement des yeux. « Mme Phillips. »

Mme Phillips a six-cents ans et vit sur Telegraph Road. C'est de sa faute, parce qu'elle appelle toujours la police si elle pense que des jeunes vont à la maison des Hale la nuit pour 'causer des ennuis'. Ce qui pour elle veut dire fumer des joints et faire l'amour, ou quoi que ce soit que sa morale réprouve. Stiles est certain que Mme Phillips est constamment collée à sa télé, mais que Dieu vienne en aide à celui qui conduit sur la route menant à la propriété des Hale pendant la publicité.

Toute une vendetta entre les loups-garous et les chasseurs, pendant toutes ces années, se passe en secret de la police, et une vieille femme qui se mêle de tout pendant la pub vient accidentellement de tout révéler.

Comment est-ce que ça peut être possible ?

Tout en vient au hasard, au final. Au hasard et à la chance. Il n'y a pas de règle. L'univers n'est que chaos, un maelstrom, et quiconque peut être fauché à tout moment. Stiles le sait mieux que personne.

Il est en train de se noyer.

« Stiles. », répète Chris Argent en s'avançant d'un pas.

C'est là que Stiles entend le grognement. C'est proche. C'est  _ fort _ .

Il se retourne, Lydia le retient par le coude avant qu'il ne tombe et il voit l'animal sortir des arbres au clair de lune.

C'est un loup. Il est énorme et il se dirige droit sur Stiles.

Puis il se transforme, change, et c'est un homme, et Stiles perd tout sang froid quand il voit la lune illuminer ce visage si familier. Il s'avance, des larmes sur les joues.

« Derek ! »

C'est à la fois un cri de soulagement et de peine.

Parce que Derek est là, il est vivant, mais son père et Stella sont  _ partis _ .

« Derek ! »

Il titube, trébuche, et Derek le rattrape quand il tombe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Réveille-toi, Stiles. », lui dit doucement Derek. « Ouvre les yeux. »

Derek est illuminé par les étoiles.

Stiles cligne des yeux. Sa tête lui fait un peu moins mal et il se sent l'esprit plus clair. La main de Derek supporte sa nuque, ses doigts caressent ses petits cheveux. Ça fait du bien. Stiles se sent dans le brouillard, mais pas comme avant.

Du temps est clairement passé, parce que Derek a un pantalon maintenant. Ce qui est dommage, et bizarre, parce que c'est un short de crosse du lycée et il doit être sorti du coffre de la Porsche de Jackson.

Lydia est proche de ce dernier, et Chris Argent est agenouillé à côté de Stiles et Derek, un kit de premiers secours ouvert.

Stiles tressaille à l'odeur de l’antiseptique avant que la lingette lui touche le visage. C'est humide et moite et ça pue.

Et puis, Derek grogne de nouveau alors que Chris Argent touche Stiles.

« Quelqu'un a enlevé papa et Stella. », dit Stiles. « Ils partaient d'ici. Ils nous sont rentré dedans. »

Le regard de Derek se reporte immédiatement sur le chasseur. « Kate. », grince-t-il.

Chris pince les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demande Stiles. « Peter... Il venait te chercher. On a localisé le téléphone de Scott et il a dit que tu étais là. Comment elle s'est échappé si Peter venait te chercher ? »

L'alpha est une  _ machine à tuer _ , avec un nombre de victimes qui le prouve.

« Il est parti. », répond Derek et il échange un regard lourd de sens avec Chris Argent. « Il allait tuer Kate, mais Chris s'est interposé. »

Ils s'appellent par leur prénom ? Bizarre.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu veux dire. », rétorque Argent.

« Tu as sauvé  _ celle de ta sœur _ . »

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas de bain de sang. » Le chasseur secoue la tête. « Il est  _ féroce _ . »

Les yeux de Derek flashent, mais il ne répond rien.

Que Chris Argent aille se faire voir. Parce que s'il ne veut pas de bain de sang, il a six ans de retard.

« Il faut l'abattre. », continue Argent. « Il a tué ta sœur, non ? »

Les doigts de Derek bougent contre la nuque de Stiles, mais il ne tressaille pas. « C'est une affaire de meute, pas une affaire de chasseurs. »

« Tué ta sœur. », répète doucement Stiles en observant les branches qui bougent dans les arbres, illuminées par la lune.

Des formes, des lignes, des runes.

Puis la forêt entière semble retenir son souffle quand un homme sort de la lisière des arbres. Même en ne voyant que la silhouette, on ne peut pas se tromper. Il bouge comme un prédateur.

Lydia halète et serre la main de Jackson.

Chris Argent lâche la lingette antiseptique et prend son arme dans son holster de cuisse.

Derek grogne doucement et se penche sur Stiles, le protège, toutes griffes sorties.

Peter Hale se rapproche.

Stiles cligne des yeux et regarde à nouveau les runes...

… Entend le bruit de Deaton qui brise le talisman.

… Se souvient du corps de Laura Hale, enterré ici, tout du moins la partie haute de son corps, sa tombe encerclée d'aconit.

Et comme ça, la constante prend tout son sens. Laura était un mystère dans l'équation, parce que Laura n'en faisait pas réellement partie.

« Peter n'a pas tué Laura. », dit-il. « C'est l'infirmière. Si c'était Peter, Laura aurait été déchiquetée, pas coupée en deux. Si Peter l'avait tuée, l'infirmière n'aurait pas eu besoin du talisman magique pour s'assurer que l'étincelle d'alpha aille à Peter. »

Derek écarquille les yeux. Son torse nu se dilate alors qu'il prend une inspiration rapide. Il fixe Peter comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Comme si son monde venait de changer.

Stiles prend la main libre de Derek et la serre. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé dire : « Peter n'est pas le méchant de l'histoire. »

Peter s'avance dans la lumière de la lune. Il y a du sang sur ses vêtements, et ses griffes sont sorties.

« Petit malin. », dit-il à voix basse. « Je savais que tu étais malin. »

« Oui. » Stiles s'assied avec difficulté, avec l'aide de Derek. « Kate n'a pas pu venir te voir à l’hôpital à cause de l'infirmière, pas vrai ? Parce que sa magie te tenait en laisse – excuse-moi l'expression – et ça maintenait aussi les chasseurs à distance. C'est elle qui a tué Laura, parce qu'elle voulait un chien d'attaque alpha, et elle t'avait déjà sous contrôle. »

Peter incline la tête. « Les loups ne devraient pas être enchaînés, Stiles. Nous n'aimons pas ça. »

Il est encore à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents sociopathe, pense Stiles, mais Stella avait raison :elle et lui ne sont pas sur sa liste des gens à tuer. C'est plus réconfortant que ça ne le devrait, mais tant pis. Pourquoi est-ce que Stiles ne pourrait pas avoir un tueur à ses côtés ? Un tueur est peut-être exactement ce dont il a besoin.

Et – les dernières pièces du puzzle s'assemblent – c'est à cause de Peter que Kate a enlevé John et Stella.

« Tu as dit que Kate me voulait comme appât. Mais tu avais tort. »

L'expression de Peter – à moitié curieuse, à moitié dédaigneuse – lui apprend qu'il n'entend pas ça souvent.

Stiles continue. « C'est pas Derek, qu'elle veut. Enfin, si, mais seulement pour t'attirer,  _ toi _ . Et maintenant, elle a Stella et mon père. »

« Elle a Stella ? » Peter a un rictus, montre ses crocs. Ses yeux deviennent rouges.

La main de Derek sur sa nuque est réconfortante.

L'étincelle meurtrière dans le regard de Peter l'est encore plus.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles boit la moitié de la bouteille d'eau de la voiture de Jackson, et utilise l'autre moitié pour se nettoyer le visage et les mains. Son esprit est un peu plus clair maintenant, ce qui fait qu'il prend conscience de toutes les douleurs présentes un peu partout dans son corps. Certaines sont plus vives que d'autres, mais il ne pense pas que quelque chose soit cassé. Sa poitrine lui fait mal, et il va avoir un sacré bleu à cause de la ceinture de sécurité, mais rien de pire que ce qu'il a déjà subi pendant un entraînement de crosse.

Il s'assied sur les premières marches de la maison, se cramponne à la bouteille. Lydia s'installe à côté de lui et tamponne les coupures sur son visage et ses mains avec l'une des lingettes antiseptiques du kit de Chris Argent.

Jackson s'assoit sur la marche la plus basse, déboutonne sa veste et desserre sa cravate.

C'est fou de penser que le bal bat son plein.

« Il faut que tu ailles à l’hôpital. », dit Lydia. « Tu as une commotion cérébrale. »

Stiles déglutit. « Je dois trouver ma famille. »

Lydia fait une moue désapprobatrice mais ne dit rien d'autre.

Qu'est-ce qu’on va lui dire à l’hôpital, de toute manière ? Qu'il a besoin de se reposer ? Pas question.

Il regarde les interactions entre les loups et Chris Argent. Derek et Peter se tiennent ensemble, les membres détendus, prêts à passer à l'action. Chris orbite autour d'eux. Pas en synchronisation, pas exactement, mais il n'y a plus de confrontation. Ils se laissent chacun de la place. Stiles imagine des lignes autour des trois hommes, qui bougent et se reforment alors que les loyautés et les alliances changent, comme si des choses inconnues se faisaient savoir.

Laura était la pièce qui n'allait pas, et le fait que Stiles en ai découvert la raison n'a pas simplement changé les choses entre Peter et Derek. Le chasseur regarde l'alpha prudemment et méfiant, mais plus de manière hostile.

« Très bientôt, le central va appeler mon père et se demander pourquoi il ne répond pas. », dit Stiles en déglutissant difficilement. Les Hale et Chris se retournent pour le regarder. « Ils vont envoyer des renforts et trouver sa voiture. Et là, le département tout entier va être appelé pour le chercher. Pour nous chercher. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez tous répondre à un interrogatoire de police, il faut que nous partions. »

Ils doivent agir vite, Stiles en est sûr. Essayer d'expliquer toute cette histoire de loups-garous aux adjoints de son père ne va rien accélérer. Ça va juste mener à des questions auxquelles Stiles ne peut pas répondre et possiblement un séjour à l'asile.

Derek le fixe. Il y a une transparence dans son expression que Stiles n'avait jamais vue, et qu'il espère ne jamais oublier. Parce que, quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, Stiles a fait ça. Stiles lui a rendu son oncle, son compagnon de meute, son alpha.

Stiles bouge son regard sur Peter. « Tu peux les trouver ? »

« Ce sont des appâts. », répond l'alpha. « Ils sont faits pour être trouvés. »

Stiles aime le pragmatisme de Peter. Il ne lui fait pas confiance, mais il apprécie. Il comprend. Dans un monde fou, c'est Peter qui est le plus logique.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Laura ? », demande-t-il en levant le menton.

« On s'est battus. Je me souviens de ça. Elle a essayé de me contrôler, sans succès. Je ne lui appartenais plus, elle ne pouvait pas me contrôler. » Son regard glisse sur Lydia, il plisse les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Stiles.

Des rousses qui empestent la magie, pense Stiles.

Peter fait rouler ses épaules. « Je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'avoir tuée, mais elle était morte et j'étais un alpha, que pouvais-je penser d'autre ? À chaque fois que cette petite voix dans ma tête disait que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir tuée, que je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal, je pensais que c'était de la culpabilité et je la faisais taire. Mais Stella a trouvé le talisman. »

Stiles a possiblement rendu quelque chose à Peter Hale aussi, ce soir.

« C'est là que tu as su. », comprit Stiles. « C'est pour ça que tu as tué l'infirmière. »

Peter fait un rictus. À moitié un sourire, à moitié un grondement. « Il s'avère que l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait. »

Stiles acquiesce et lève la main à sa tête parce que,  _ aïe _ .

Derek s'avance pieds nus sur les marches. La lune fait briller son torse et, wow, comment Stiles a-t-il pu mettre autant de temps à réaliser qu'il était bi ? Sauf que ce n'est pas un frisson sexuel qui le parcourt quand Derek s'assoit à côté de lui. C'est plus que ça, plus profond. Ça atteint des sentiments que Stiles n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir pour ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à sa famille proche. Il regarde Derek et il se sent en sécurité, protégé, et  _ aimé _ . Il connaît à peine ce gars, mais c'est comme ça.

Derek encercle la mâchoire de Stiles d'une main chaude. Puis il la fait bouger jusqu'à la nuque du jeune homme, à la base de son crâne, et Stiles ressent toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait juste avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je prends ta douleur. », répond doucement Derek.

Et ça submerge tellement Stiles qu'il sent ses yeux le piquer et, quand il cille, des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

C'est une confirmation.

Il est arrivé ici en titubant, en criant le nom de Derek, en le suppliant de l'aider et il  _ avait raison _ . Il avait raison.

Derek est là pour lui.

Il se penche vers Derek en même temps que celui-ci se penche vers lui.

Ils reposent, front contre front, et Stiles ferme les yeux.

Il entend un bruit de tissu quand Lydia va s'asseoir vers Jackson. Il entend le bruit des feuilles mortes quand Chris fait les cent pas. Il entend le murmure du vent dans les arbres.

Mais il ferme les yeux juste un moment, parce que Derek est là, Derek l'aide, Derek est fort.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, Stiles se sent fort, lui aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Kate habite chez moi. », dit Argent. « Elle n'y serait pas allée. Mais on a un entrepôt sur Henderson Street qu'elle pourrait connaître. Je l'utilise parfois pour le travail. »

Peter renifle.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu le sais peut-être. », répond Peter. « Mais comment moi, je le saurais ? Le piège est pour moi, petit soldat, pas toi. Est-ce que tu as un cerveau dans le crâne, ou c'est Victoria qui le garde dans son porte-monnaie avec tes testicules ? »

Wouah. Stiles en reste bouche bée.

Chris serre les poings. « Alors comment Kate te piégerait-elle, Hale ? »

« C'est la bonne question, Christopher. », le félicite Peter avec un sourire désarmant auquel Stiles ne croit pas du tout. « Bien joué. Mais d'abord, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir ? »

« J'ai suivi Kate. » Chris tressaille en se baissant et ramasse le kit de premiers secours. « J'étais inquiet pour Allison. J'avais peur que Kate ne la traîne dans l'affaire familiale. Nous n'avons jamais voulu ça pour Ally. Je suis toujours inquiet pour elle. »

Jackson renifle.

Chris se tourne vers lui. « Quoi ? »

« C'est la nuit du bal. », répond Jackson. « Allison et ce petit con de McCall sont probablement dans un motel à baiser comme des lapins. »

Jackson est peut-être un enfoiré, mais Stiles l'admire pour dire ça devant un homme armé. Et puis, Stiles est content – et surpris – que pour une fois, l'obsession de Scott envers Allison lui sauve la vie. Ça change.

« Oh. », dit Peter avec approbation alors que Chris se hérisse. « Je l'aime bien, lui aussi. »

Jackson se redresse.

Peter sourit. « Au lieu de perdre du temps à nous demander où ta chère sœur a bien pu emmener ses otages, je suis d'avis de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Donne-moi ton téléphone, Christopher. »

Celui-ci prend son téléphone, le déverrouille et le lance à Peter.

L'alpha le rattrape en plein vol comme le prédateur qu'il est. Il sourit en naviguant dans les contacts, puis il appelle.

« Non. », dit-il après que quelqu'un réponde. « Ce n'est pas Chris. C'est Peter Hale. » Une pause. « Il se vide de son sang devant moi, en fait. »

Chris plisse les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

« Ça vaut vraiment le coup ? », demande Peter en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Je vois. Très bien. Où ? »

Puis il raccroche et redonne le téléphone à Chris.

« Mauvaise nouvelle. Elle s'en fiche que tu sois mort. Mais elle veut que Derek et moi la rejoignions au cimetière. »

Chris se détourne en rangeant son téléphone.

C'est intelligent, pense Stiles. Dès que la voiture de son père va être trouvée, chaque policier de Beacon Hills va converger vers la forêt. La ville en elle-même n'aura plus de policiers, et le cimetière est assez loin des habitations pour que personne n'entende rien à cette heure.

C'est aussi logique d'une autre manière.

Si Kate n'a pas pu organiser son spectacle ici, où elle a brûlé les Hale, alors elle va le faire où ils sont enterrés.

C'est horrible, mais Peter ne semble pas le remarquer. Il doit être sociopathe à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents, ou bien être le meilleur menteur que Stiles ait jamais vu. Il ne sait pas ce qui est le plus intimidant.

« Allons-y. », dit Peter. « Je pense que je vais conduire cette Porsche. Derek, toi et Stiles pouvez venir avec Christopher. »

« Il a un plan, n'est-ce pas ? », chuchote Stiles à Derek.

« En général, oui. »

Peter sourit en les rejoignant.

« Tu sens la magie. », dit Peter, et il tend la main à Lydia.

Elle le regarde un moment, puis l'autorise à l'aider à se relever.

Jackson s'empresse de les suivre alors qu'ils s'éloignent dans les ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La lune fait des ombres étranges sur le sol.

Les pieds de Stiles écrasent les feuilles mortes quand il marche en direction du SUV de Chris Argent. « Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu pour toi. », murmure-t-il. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé avec elle. »

Sa main tressaille et Derek s'en empare.

« Stiles, je sais. J'ai eu une petite sœur, moi aussi. J'aurais tout fait pour la protéger. »

Devant eux, la ligne rigide des épaules du chasseur se tend davantage.

Stiles serre la main de Derek. « Je suis quand même désolé. »

Il le regarde.

« Tu es classe. », finit par dire le plus âgé et Stiles se souvient qu'il porte encore la chemise et le pantalon qu'il a enfilés pour le bal. Un pantalon de costume et des chaussures vernies. Tout s'est un peu froissé dans l'accident et il y a du sang sur sa chemise maintenant, alors Stiles pense que Derek ment. C'est un mensonge agréable.

« Toi aussi. », dit-il, et il réalise ensuite à quel point ça craint sachant que Derek ne porte presque rien. Il rougit. « Euh. On peut oublier que j'ai dit ça ? »

« Pour l'instant. », acquiesce Derek sérieusement. Puis il sourit légèrement. « On y reviendra plus tard. »

Stiles fait un drôle de son surpris qui ressemble presque à un rire. Qui aurait cru que Derek était drôle ? Un humour noir, certes, mais Stiles est content.

« On va les retrouver, Stiles. Stella et ton père. Je te le promets. »

Stiles essaie lui aussi de faire de l'humour noir. « Ou mourir en essayant ? »

Derek ne sourit pas. « Oui. », dit-il. « Ou mourir en essayant. »


	17. Chapter 17

Ils empruntent une petite route pour sortir de la forêt. Le SUV de Chris s'en sort bien mais Stiles ne veut pas imaginer les dégâts sous la Porsche de Jackson. Il n'arrive cependant pas à s'en inquiéter, parce que c'est Jackson.

Il est sur la banquette arrière avec Derek et il prend deux Advil dans le kit de premiers secours de Chris avant de tendre le flacon au chasseur pour qu'il puisse en prendre aussi. Chris est blessé, lui aussi, et Derek n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui prendre sa douleur comme il a fait avec Stiles. Comme il le fait toujours, suspecte Stiles, puisque leurs doigts sont vaguement entremêlés depuis qu'ils sont dans la voiture.

Ça leur prend un moment, mais ils sortent de la forêt sur Telegraph Road après quelques kilomètres et prennent la direction de Beacon Hills. Sur le chemin ils croisent une voiture de police, gyrophares et sirène allumés, et Stiles sait que la voiture de son père a été trouvée, ou est sur le point de l'être.

Il détourne le visage et regarde les arbres filer par la fenêtre.

Le cimetière de Beacon Hills est à la sortie de la ville. Il surplombe la forêt, comme une bonne partie de la ville. La Porsche tourne sur une route privée avant d'atteindre le cimetière. Stiles n'a aucune idée d'où mène cette route et Peter se gare avant qu'il ne le découvre.

Chris s'arrête derrière lui.

La nuit s'est rafraîchie, ou alors le pic d'adrénaline de Stiles est en train de retomber, et il a la chair de poule.

Lydia prend la main de Peter, qui l'aide à sortir de la Porsche. Sa petite écharpe argentée est enroulée autour de ses épaule.

Une étole. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ! Une  _ étole _ .

Stiles accueille avec joie le retour de son cerveau.

Jackson descend aussi.

« C'est quoi, le plan ? », demande Chris Argent.

« Vous faites diversion. Je l'égorge. », se contente de répondre Peter.

Chris reste ferme. « Elle est venue chasser un alpha, Peter. Elle sera préparée. Et elle a des otages. »

Stiles sent sa foi en Peter diminuer, et il fait anxieusement passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Dans ce cas. », reprend l'alpha après un moment. «Allons voir par nous-même comment les pièces sont réparties sur l'échiquier. »

« Attends. », l'arrête Chris. « Les enfants, venez là. » Il ouvre le coffre de sa voiture pour révéler un arsenal. « Vous savez comment utiliser l'une de ces choses ? »

« Fils de flic. », dit Stiles. Techniquement, ça ne répond pas à la question, mais quand même. Il prend un Colt Delta Elite. Rien de bien sophistiqué, mais c'est bien. Il ne sera pas distrait.

Lydia et Jackson sont un peu moins enthousiastes en se servant.

« La sécurité est enclenchée. », explique Chris. « Ne pointez rien si vous ne voulez pas tirer. Ce sont des balles normales, pas d'aconit. »

« Tant mieux. », répond Stiles. « Je ne compte pas tirer sur des loups ce soir. »

Il lance un regard à Peter et voit son sourire approbateur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cimetière se compose de près de cinq mille mètres carré de jardins commémoratifs immaculés et paisibles. Stiles se souvient d'avoir lu ça sur la brochure. Les mots sont ancrés dans ses souvenirs depuis l'enterrement de sa mère. Il les détestait à l'époque, et c'est toujours le cas. Mais ce que la brochure ne mentionne pas, c'est que la nuit, le terrain n'est pas immaculé et paisible, mais terrifiant.

Ils entrent par un portail sur le côté, caché de la vue de tous – avec un peu de chance – par un bosquet d'arbres. La lumière de la lune, qui dessinait des motifs pour Stiles à la maison des Hale, est maintenant un obstacle.

« Attendez là. », murmure Derek. Il serre la main de Stiles, puis Peter et lui prennent cette apparence mi-loup, mi-humaine avant de disparaître de leur vue.

« Ça ne va pas être si simple que ça, n'est-ce pas ? », demande doucement Lydia.

Chris Argent secoue la tête. « J'en doute. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kate et son partenaire – copain ? Compatriote ? Minion ? - retiennent John et Stella au mémorial des Hale. Stiles n'est pas surpris. Derek et Peter non plus, quand ils reviennent avec la nouvelle. Le mémorial des Hale, si Stiles se fie à ses souvenirs, est un grand bloc de granit sur lequel sont gravés les noms de la famille. Ils n'ont pas de tombe individuelle. Avant, Stiles pensait que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez à enterrer. Mais c'est idiot, parce que des gens enterrent des cercueils vides. Maintenant, il pense que c'est pour qu'ils soient ensemble à jamais, comme une meute devrait l'être.

Il se demande si le nom de Laura a déjà été ajouté au mémorial.

« L'élément de surprise, », commence Peter, « c'est vous trois et Chris. Elle ne va pas s'attendre à ce que vous soyez là. Alors même si j'adorerais l'égorger personnellement, je ne suis pas égoïste. »

Chris renifle.

« Si vous avez la chance de tirer, faites-le. », continue l'alpha. « Elle ne vous donnera pas d'avertissement, ne lui en donnez pas non plus. Derek et moi allons retourner chercher la voiture, et revenir par l'entrée principale. Vous quatre, faites le tour. Est-ce que notrechasseur approuve ce plan, Chris ? »

Chris baisse le menton. « C'est le meilleur qu'on ait. »

« Bien. » La lune se reflète sur ses dents quand il sourit. « On se voit à la ligne d'arrivée. »

Puis il est parti.

Derek soutient le regard de Stiles un moment, le poids de sa promesse entre eux, puis il suit Peter sans un bruit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une soirée comme celle-là. » murmure Lydia, accroupie avec Stiles derrière un ange de pierre de mauvais augure.

« C'est sûr. », acquiesce Stiles en vérifiant qu'il ait toujours son arme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Merde. », jure Chris en s'arrêtant de ramper.

Stiles lui rentre dedans.

Le mémorial des Hale est aussi grand que dans ses souvenirs, presque aussi grand que les vieilles cryptes familiales de l'autre côté du cimetière. C'est un bloc de granit noir, presque un mur, et il est un peu à l’écart des autres tombes, sur une légère colline. À la lumière de la lune, Stiles peut voir deux personnes assises sur la base – une en uniforme et une, plus petite, en T-shirt.

Son père et Stella !

Une femme blonde est debout avec eux. Kate Argent.

Un homme en noir fait une ronde autour du mémorial.

Puis... Puis un autre homme.

Et encore un.

Kate n'a pas un partenaire avec elle, elle en a trois.

Chris avait raison.

_ Merde _ .

« Ils sont trop nombreux. », dit Chris.

Le cœur de Stiles bat trop vite. « Ils sont quatre, et nous six. »

« Trois d'entre nous sont  _ lycéens _ , Stiles. », siffle Lydia. Elle a raison, mais c'est son père là-bas, et Stella. Stiles ne peut pas rester là  _ sans rien faire _ .

« On devrait appeler la police. », marmonne Jackson.

Stiles serre les poings. « Elle pointe un flingue sur mon père et ma petite sœur ! »

« Ouais, et si on merde, elle va tirer. », répond Jackson.

Encore une fois, il a raison, mais Stiles peut sentir la panique l'envahir. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Les enjeux sont trop élevés, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Lydia a raison. Il n'est qu'un lycéen avec un flingue, et il ne peut probablement rien toucher avec.

Il ne sait pas quoi  _ faire _ .

Puis il entend le rugissement d'un alpha furieux résonner dans la nuit. Les cheveux de Stiles se dressent sur sa nuque, et ça n'a plus d'importance.

Peter vient de prendre la décision pour eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe après ça. Il est là, et il participe, mais c'est comme s'il n'arrivait pas à enregistrer les souvenir, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à assembler les pièces du puzzle. C'est comme s'il passait d'un point A à un point B sans savoir comment. Il est trop concentré sur Chris, qu'il suit, et sur le fait de rejoindre son père et Stella, et tout le reste – même les gens avec les pistolets – se fond dans le décor.

Trois hommes et Kate Argent.

Le premier homme tombe vite, parce qu'il regarde dans la direction du rugissement de l'alpha et Chris lui tire dans le dos. Il tombe au sol et ne bouge même pas et Jackson, qui a dû regarder pas mal de films policiers, éloigne son arme de lui.

C'est, okay, ils ont un système, et peut-être que ça va  _ marcher _ .

Sauf que ça ne marche que pour le premier parce qu'ensuite, les autres savent qu'ils sont là.

Stiles entend un pop, et Chris grogne en reculant comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Il faut trop longtemps à Stiles pour comprendre que, non, l’homme s'est fait tirer dessus. Mais Chris est badass, parce qu'il passe simplement son arme dans son autre main avant de continuer à bouger.

« À terre ! », dit-il par-dessus son épaule, et Stiles va se cacher avec obéissance derrière une pierre tombale.

Lydia atterrit à côté de lui.

Jackson rampe derrière la pierre tombale voisine.

Stiles jette un œil par-dessus. Chris bouge toujours, et Peter et Derek sont là maintenant. Derek est toujours à moitié transformé, mais Peter – Peter est  _ monstrueux _ . L'alpha est une bête massive, déformée, faite de griffes, de crocs et de fourrure. Stiles le regarde plonger ses griffes sous la mâchoire d'un chasseur et lui briser la nuque.

Il devrait être horrifié, mais ça en fait un autre en moins.

Chris trébuche, roule derrière une pierre tombale. Il s'y appuie en s'agrippant l'épaule.

Ça fait un des  _ gentils _ en moins. Stiles prendra du temps plus tard pour savoir exactement ce qu'il pense de Chris Argent.

Stiles peut voir Stella et son père. Le shérif est penché sur Stella pour la protéger et Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas se réfugier de l'autre côté du mémorial. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne bougent pas ? Ils doivent bouger.

Stiles met son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Stiles ! », siffle Lydia.

Mais l'adolescent est déjà en train de courir en direction de son père et de sa sœur.

Il entend un rugissement et se rend distraitement compte que c'est Derek. Il lui jette un regard rapide et le voit aux prises avec un chasseur. Derek gère, non ? Il gère. Parce que Stiles doit aller voir sa famille.

Ça fait deux chasseurs neutralisés, un occupé par Derek, ce qui laisse Peter pour attaquer Kate, comme prévu.

Le plan fonctionne, non ?

Il fonctionne.

« Stiles ! », crie son père et Stiles entend l'avertissement, il heurte le sol comme s'il plongeait pour gagner le SuperBowl. Il y a un son bizarre au-dessus de lui, un peu comme s'il venait d'y avoir un déplacement d'air et, bon sang, elle lui a tiré dessus ! Elle lui a tiré dessus ! Stiles ne devrait pas être trop surpris, vu ce qu'il sait de Kate Argent, mais il a seize ans et c'est la première fois qu'on lui tire dessus.

Ça fait beaucoup.

Il se remet sur pied sans trop savoir comment, toujours en mouvement, et se précipite dans la montée qui mène au mémorial. Il s'agenouille à côté de son père et de Stella, maltraitant son corps déjà blessé.

« Stiles. », s'exclame son père en levant les mains vers lui.

Ses mains sont menottées, réalise Stiles, tout comme ses chevilles. Stella ne l'est pas mais elle est agrippée à son père comme une tique. Stiles pense qu'elle serait deux fois plus difficile à détacher.

Stiles halète. Il est là. Il a  _ réussi _ .

Sauf que son père a l'air horrifié de le voir. «  _ Stiles. » _

Et Stiles n'a pas besoin d'avoir regardé autant de films policiers que Jackson pour reconnaître ce que le métal froid qui se colle soudain à l'arrière de sa tête veut dire.


	18. Chapter 18

Le temps semble s'arrêter.

Quand Stiles sent l'arme appuyée à l'arrière de sa tête, ses membres se figent et son cœur oublie de battre. Une part de lui veut fermer les yeux, mais c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il peut regarder le visage de son père. C'est un visage rongé par l'inquiétude, habituellement il est à la fois sévère et ouvert, mais là, il est dévasté. Pâle et dévasté dans la lumière de la lune, et le shérif regarde Stiles comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

Stiles peut entendre Kate reprendre son souffle derrière lui.

La transpiration goutte sur sa nuque, vers le canon de l'arme.

Stella le regarde, yeux écarquillés et bouche bée, et Stiles veut lui dire de fermer les yeux, mais il ne peut pas parler. Il n'arrive même plus à respirer.

Kate commence à parler : « Personne ne bou - »

Mais le shérif est déjà en mouvement.

Il a pris l'arme de la ceinture de Stiles, et il la lève avant même que Stiles réalise ce qu'il fait. Stiles arrive à débloquer ses membres sans savoir comment, et il s'effondre au sol. Le coup de feu est bruyant, ça fait sonner ses oreilles. Il est allongé là, haletant, à se demander s'il est encore en un seul morceau.

« Bouge ! », lui hurle son père. « Vite ! »

Stiles prend Stella par le poignet et l’entraîne de l'autre côté du mémorial. Il regarde en arrière et voit son père les suivre tant bien que mal avec les poignets et les chevilles menottés.

Kate Argent est au sol, mais elle bouge encore. Elle se relève, titube comme si elle était ivre. Elle tend une main pour retrouver son équilibre, l'autre serrée autour de son arme.

Et Derek court en sa direction, grondant.

Kate pivote, tire, et Derek touche le sol. Stiles n'arrive pas à dire s'il est touché ou s'il a évité.

Puis il ne peut rien voir d'autre parce que son père est là, et il le protège et le tire en même temps. Stiles heurte l'arrière du mémorial, un bras autour de Stella, l'autre main agrippée à la chemise de John.

Il aperçoit un flash argenté entre deux tombes. La robe de Lydia.

« Stella. », dit Stiles. « Lydia est là. Tu la vois ? Cours vers elle. »

« Non ! » Stella secoue la tête, le visage humide de larmes. Elle s'accroche à Stiles. « Non ! »

Là, Stiles voit une forme sombre bouger entre les tombes. C'est la seconde fois ce soir qu'il est stupéfait de voir Jackson Whittemore. À un moment ou un autre, il va devoir réévaluer son opinion de lui.

Jackson atteint la dernière pierre tombale, puis il se met à découvert, court vers le mémorial.

Stiles, avec plus de force qu'il ne pensait en posséder, pousse Stella vers lui. Jackson la récupère et s'enfuit avec elle. Kate fait le tour du mémorial, attirée par le mouvement, et John la frappe avec ses deux jambes. Elle fait un pas en arrière avant de retrouver son équilibre.

C'est assez.

Jackson et Stella sont partis.

Kate regarde Stiles et son père de haut, et lève son arme.

Le cœur de l'adolescent s'arrête de battre.

« Non. » Le mot est clair et articulé, tellement étrange à entendre venant des mâchoires d'une bête.

_ Peter. _

Il a fait le tour de l'autre côté.

« C'est moi que tu veux, pas eux. », dit-il. « L'alpha Hale. »

Kate lui tire dessus et il tressaille à peine quand la balle le touche.

Il montre les crocs. « C'est tout ce que tu as, salope ? »

Il recule, encore, encore, et Kate le suit comme un papillon attiré par la lumière. Elle dépasse Stiles et son père, et c'est le signal qu'attendait Stiles pour bouger.

« Pars. », articule son père. «  _ Vas-t'en. » _

Stiles secoue la tête.

Il ne peut pas. Pas sans son père.

Il relève les yeux et voit Derek.

Ils la tiennent, maintenant, pense-t-il. Elle a une arme, mais Derek et Peter la prennent en tenaille. La proie au milieu.

Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pourra pas échapper aux deux loups.

Derek s'agenouille et prend les menottes aux chevilles du shérif. Il brise la chaîne comme si elle était faite de papier, puis fait la même chose pour les menottes aux poignets. Ses yeux brillent et ses crocs sont sortis, sa poitrine vibre sous un grondement qui veut sortir, et il est aussi beau comme ça – fort et puissant – qu'il l'est sous forme humaine.

Stiles prend la main de son père et ils dévalent la pente sous la protection des pierres tombales.

Puis, luttant pour retrouver sa respiration, il se retourne pour regarder le mémorial.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le mémorial est fait de granit noir mais il brille sous la lune ; un flambeau sur la colline. Peter et Derek sont chacun d'un côté – une bête, et un homme pas tout à fait humain – et Kate se tient entre eux deux. Elle tourne le dos à Derek, mais elle est prête, elle anticipe, elle sait qu'il est là. Son regard est fixé sur Peter mais elle n'ignore pas Derek.

C'est une chasseuse. Elle connaît les prédateurs. Elle doit savoir qu'ils l'encerclent, qu'ils essaient de diviser son attention pour l'obliger à faire une erreur. Elle sait qu'ils cherchent une faiblesse. Et Kate Argent n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à se laisser facilement avoir.

_ « Elle est venue chasser un alpha, Peter. Elle sera préparée. » _ , a dit Chris Argent un peu plus tôt.

Stiles a l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans l'estomac quand, de sa main libre, elle sort quelque chose de sa veste.

« Hé, Peter. » La voix de Kate porte dans la nuit claire. « Va brûler en enfer.  _ Encore une fois _ . »

Elle prend de l'élan –

Derek plonge sur elle une fraction de seconde trop tard.

– et lance.

L'objet heurte Peter en pleine poitrine, il y a une lumière et Peter hurle en se reculant, soudainement submergé par les flammes.

Quelque part derrière lui, Stiles entend Stella crier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kate se retourne en riant, le bras tendu, et tire en plein dans la poitrine de Derek.

Il recule.

Elle tire à nouveau.

Peter plonge sur elle, il l'attrape par derrière et la fait tomber par terre. Ils luttent, les flammes continuent de brûler et Kate hurle, ou peut-être qu'ils hurlent tous les deux et Derek essaie de dégager Peter, de sauver son oncle puis, aussi vite que ça a commencé, c'est terminé.

Les hurlements s'arrêtent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand sa mère est morte, ils avaient l'habitude de venir souvent ici. Stiles se souvient de Stella, petit nourrisson potelé, instable sur ses jambes entre les pierres tombales. John avait l'habitude de s'asseoir sur la tombe de Claudia, Stella sur les genoux et Stiles à ses côtés, et il racontait à sa femme tout ce qui se passait dans leurs vies maintenant qu'elle n'était plus avec eux. Stiles essayait de faire la même chose mais c'était bizarre, ça n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas regarder les arbres et les fleurs et penser que l'endroit était joli. Pas quand tous ces morts pourrissaient sous leurs pieds.

Pas quand sa mère était l'un d'eux.

Il pense à sa mère, maintenant, et aux Hale, et aux milliers de morts ici, et ça ne lui fait plus peur, mais ça fait mal.

Tout fait mal.

Le cri de Derek n'est pas tout à fait celui d'un loup. C'est aussi celui d'un homme et il est plein de désespoir, d'incrédulité et de déchirement.

Stiles se remet sur ses pieds, attiré par ce son comme par le chant d'une sirène.

« Stiles. », lui dit son père en essayant de l'attraper.

Stiles l'évite et se dépêche de monter la petite colline vers le mémorial. Son père le suit, tout comme Lydia, une étrange créature sans sa robe argentée sous la lune, son étole volant dans la brise. Jackson, qui tient toujours une Stella en larmes, reste en arrière.

Bien.

Bien, parce que Stella ne devrait pas voir ça.

Personne ne devrait voir ça.

Chris Argent s'est relevé et il s'appuie à une pierre tombale comme s'il venait de ramper hors de la tombe. Il ne fait aucun geste pour les rejoindre. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas voir le corps de sa sœur. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas voir celui de Peter. Ou peut-être qu'il se vide lentement de son sang et n'a plus l'énergie de bouger.

Stiles ne sait pas d'où vient son énergie, et il n'a pas été touché par des balles. Mais Derek a besoin de quelqu'un – peut-être même qu'il a spécifiquement besoin de Stiles – et rien dans l'univers ne pourra l'empêcher de le rejoindre.

À bout de souffle, il arrive au mémorial.

Peter n'est plus une bête. C'est un homme, son corps rouge et noir de brûlures. Sa poitrine monte et descend, mais sa respiration fait un bruit mouillé et irrégulier. Il y a une lueur dans son regard, désespérée et perçante, et Stiles ne peut pas tourner les yeux.

Derek l'a éloigné du corps de Kate et il est agenouillé à côté de lui, aux pieds du mémorial.

Il n'y a pas de noms individuels sur ce côté. Juste un mot : HALE.

Peter lève une main tremblante, ses doigts ne sont plus... plus vraiment  _ formés _ , et il touche la pierre. Quand il repose son bras, il a laissé une empreinte sanglante sur le granit, comme celle d'un enfant dans la peinture.

« Peter ! », pleure Stella au loin. « Peter ! »

Non.

Non, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, pense Stiles. C'est  _ impossible _ . Ils ont réussi, malgré tout, ce n'est pas juste que ça se termine ainsi. Peter n'est pas le méchant de l'histoire, personne ne mérite de brûler comme ça deux fois. Peter ne peut pas mourir. Pas quand ils ont gagné. Pas quand il a eu sa revanche. Pas quand – un rire étranglé, dérangé essaie de s'échapper de la gorge de Stiles – pas quand Stella et lui n'ont pas fini de lire  _ Matilda _ .

C'est injuste.

Stiles sent ses yeux le brûler et il s'agenouille à côté de Peter. Il approche sa main de lui mais n'ose pas le toucher. Il a peur de lui faire mal, même si rien de ce qu'il peut faire ne peut empirer l'état de l'alpha.

Les doigts de son père s'enfoncent dans son épaule.

« Peter. » La voix de Derek est aussi petite que celle d'un enfant. « Oncle Peter. »

Il n'a pas peur, comme Stiles, de le toucher. Il pose une main sur la poitrine de son oncle – Stiles grimace au son poisseux que ça fait – et des lignes noires montent sur son bras.

Lydia s'agenouille auprès de Stiles. Elle a le visage pâle mais son regard est à la fois féroce et solennel. Son étole glisse, dénudant ses épaules. Elle est blessée, réalise Stiles. Elle saigne de l'épaule.

Elle remonte son étole en frissonnant.

La bouche boursouflée de Peter bouge, mais sa respiration se coupe. C'est comme s'il était en train de s'étouffer. Son regard reste fixé sur Derek. « Fais-le. », croasse-t-il. « Prends-la. »

Derek lève la main et fait sortir ses griffes.

Stiles ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder.

Il entend quand même le moment où les griffes de Derek glissent dans ce qu'il reste de la gorge de Peter, comme du Velcro mouillé.

« Derek ? », demande-t-il, les yeux encore fermés. « Ça va ? »

Et Derek lui répond, la voix tremblante : « C'est moi l'alpha maintenant. »


	19. Chapter 19

« Respire, gamin. », dit le shérif. « Respire. »

Stiles hoche la tête et fait de son mieux pour obéir, même s'il a un poids sur le cœur, et il regarde Lydia guider Derek plus loin.

Il y a un plan, pense Stiles – soit pour nettoyer, soit pour couvrir tout ça, mais il est trop fatigué et secoué pour écouter ce que dit son père, et encore moins pour comprendre. Il entre en état de choc, probablement son sang qui va aux organes importants et ses extrémités deviennent engourdies. Son cerveau n'arrive plus à faire les connexions et ses synapses s'effondrent. Combiné à son pic d'adrénaline qui redescend, Stiles tressaille comme un junkie en manque.

Il s'accroupit contre une pierre tombale – l'écriture trop effacée pour être lisible – et passe ses doigts sur la croix gravée dans le marbre.

« Stiles ? » Stella s'agenouille à côté de lui ; une petite fille dans une chemise trop grande.

Stiles laisse son soulagement l’entraîner au sol. L'herbe est humide de rosée mais Stiles s'en fiche que son derrière soit mouillé. Il ouvre les bras et Stella monte sur ses genoux. Son visage rempli de larmes est chaud contre sa nuque. Il enroule ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

_ Respire _ .

Il regarde un SUV noir traverser le cimetière. Le SUV de Chris. Jackson descend du siège conducteur. Quand il relève les yeux, Chris et Jackson mettent le corps emballé de Peter sur la banquette arrière de la Porsche.

« Respire. », se murmure Stiles.

Jackson s'en va dans la Porsche, laissant Chris et John devant le mémorial des Hale.

Stiles entend les sirènes, lointaines dans l'air nocturne.

Il ferme les yeux et essaie de se souvenir de respirer.

Quand il les rouvre, le cimetière est illuminé par les lumières rouges et bleues des gyrophares, et son père se penche vers eux.

« Les loups-garous n'existent pas. », leur dit-il.

« Okay. », marmonne Stiles en essayant de se débarrasser des points noirs devant ses yeux.

_ Respire. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se passe des heures avant que Stiles rentre à la maison. C'est presque l'aube et la nuit commence à devenir grise. Stiles et Stella sont allés à l'hôpital, à la station de police et enfin, ils sont à la maison. Stiles avait à moitié peur que lui et Stella soient interrogés à la station, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Il faut du courage à un adjoint pour s’immiscer entre le shérif Stilinski et ses enfants clairement traumatisés.

Quand il rentre, Stiles n'a qu'une envie, repartir trouver Derek, voir s'il va bien – comment ça pourrait être le cas ? Il est le dernier des Hale maintenant –, mais il ne sait pas où est le loup-garou et Derek n'a pas de téléphone.

« Heureusement qu'on est samedi. », dit John. « Parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que vous alliez à l'école aujourd'hui. »

Il écarte sa couette et fait un signe de tête.

Stella grimpe dans le lit et enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller de John.

Stiles veut faire la même chose. Ça le fait se sentir comme un gamin qui a besoin du réconfort du lit de ses parents après un mauvais rêve. Parce qu'il s'avère qu'il n'est pas si adulte que ça, et que les cauchemars peuvent être vrais.

Son père s'assied sur le bord du lit et frotte doucement le dos de Stella. Puis il lève son bras libre, comme une invitation, et Stiles s'assied à côté de lui pour s'appuyer sur lui. Il est trop tendu pour pouvoir dormir mais c'est agréable de rester là avec son père pendant que Stella, épuisée, s'endort.

« Des loups-garous. », dit doucement le shérif. « Merde. »

« Bocal à jurons. », marmonne Stella dans l'oreiller, la voix rauque après les pleurs et les cris.

Le sourire de John est léger. « Rappelle-le-moi dans la matinée, je mettrai une pièce. »

« Papa, si ce ne sont pas des loups-garous, alors quoi ? », demande Stiles, le cœur commençant à battre plus vite. « Tu as dit qu'il n'y en avait pas, et c'est bien, mais du coup, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Il doit y avoir une histoire, non ? Et on va avoir besoin de la savoir aussi, Stella et moi. Si quelqu'un de la station veut nous interroger, parce que - »

« Stiles, calme-toi. », le rassure le shérif en resserrant son étreinte. « Souviens-toi de respirer, gamin. »

Stiles déglutit et acquiesce.

Son père lui frotte le dos. « L'histoire, c'est que Kate Argent et son équipe font partie du mouvement  _ Sovereign Citizens _ , un groupe terroriste. Tu connais ce mouvement ? »

« Euh, oui. J'ai un TDAH et Wikipédia. Je peux  _ tout _ savoir, papa. »

« Grande gueule. », répond tendrement son père.

« Bocal à jurons. », marmonne Stella.

Le shérif renifle. « M'enfin, ils étaient dans la forêt à faire je ne sais quoi, ils ont vu une voiture de police, c'est tout. Chris Argent, qui va témoigner de la radicalisation de sa sœur, l'a suivie pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et nous a rejoints au cimetière à temps pour nous aider. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Et... Et la manière dont ils sont morts ? Ça va tenir, avec une autopsie ? Pas les brûlures, à cause des grenades, mais les  _ marques de griffes  _ ? »

« Un chien. », répond son père. « Ils avaient un chien d'attaque. Un chien-loup, probablement. Il s'est retourné contre eux avant de s'enfuir. »

Le scepticisme de Stiles doit se montrer sur son visage. Il n'a jamais vraiment pu cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

John hausse un sourcil. « Tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de ça, fiston. Stella et toi étaient à l'arrière du SUV de Kate tout ce temps, d'accord ? Vous n'avez rien vu au cimetière avant que Chris et moi venions vous chercher, d'accord ? »

« Okay. », répond Stiles.

Pas de loups-garous, pas de Lydia ni de Jackson, pas de confrontation à la maison des Hale, après tout. C'est comme si le surnaturel avait totalement été effacé des événements de la soirée. Stiles ne sait pas si ça va tenir la route si quelqu'un se penche franchement sur l'histoire. Ça dépend de son père, suppose-t-il, et sur la force de sa réputation. Les gens n'essaient pas de déconstruire les histoires des hommes honnêtes, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis désolé. », dit Stiles, la gorge irritée. « Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit. J'allais le faire, mais... »

Mais le SUV de Kate leur est rentré dedans.

« Gamin. », dit John, et il a l'air triste. « Je ne t'aurais pas cru, de toute manière. Quand elle m'a enlevé avec Stella, ta sœur m'a tout raconté. Et je ne l'ai pas crue. Kate a commencé à parler des loups-garous. J'ai pensé qu'elle délirait, que vous aviez découvert ce qu'elle pensait et que Stella s'était mise à la croire. Il a fallu que je le  _ voie _ et encore, je crois que je suis encore dans le déni. Il va me falloir du temps pour m'y faire. »

« Oui, je comprends. », acquiesce Stiles.

« Tu veux dormir là ce soir ? », lui demande son père. « Je crois que je me sentirais mieux si je vous avais tous les deux dans mon champ de vision. »

Stiles fait un petit bruit pour montrer son accord, même s'il ne pense pas pouvoir dormir. Pas après ce soir.

Pas quand tout ce à quoi il peut penser, c'est le cri de solitude de Derek, et la manière dont il a résonné en lui, dans des endroits creusés par le deuil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Stiles s'endort légèrement et il rêve de lumières, de runes et de vagues de magie traversant la forêt. Il rêve du hurlement de Derek, du cri de Peter et d'un feu qui ne veut pas s'éteindre.

Il se réveille en sursaut et fixe les motifs que dessine la lumière des lampadaires sur le plafond de la chambre. Son père ronfle légèrement et Stella, accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher, dort si profondément qu'un tremblement de terre ne la réveillerait pas. Stiles ne sait pas ce qui l'a réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende à nouveau : le plancher qui grince à un mètre de son bureau. Stiles évite cette planche depuis longtemps.

Il se lève et rejoint sa chambre.

Un loup-garou avec un regard sombre et une veste en cuir l'attend, encadré par la lumière de la lune. Ça paraît une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'il est passé par cette fenêtre et s'est fait voir de Stella.

« Salut. », chuchote Stiles.

« Salut. » Les yeux de Derek deviennent rouges et il évite son regard. Il est un peu courbé sur lui-même, comme s'il essayait de disparaître. « Désolé. Je ne savais pas où aller. »

Il s'excuse de sa vulnérabilité, pense Stiles. S'excuse de ne pas vouloir être seul maintenant, quand il vient juste de perdre le dernier membre de sa meute. Et Stiles ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'implique une meute, probablement, mais il sait ce que veut dire être une famille.

« T'en fais pas. », dit Stiles. Il entre dans la chambre et écarte les bras. « Je suis content que tu sois venu. Alors, euh, je vais te... »

Au début, Derek se laisse faire, et c'est gênant et inconfortable, comme Derek l'est toujours, mais ensuite, il pose ses mains sur le dos de Stiles et il n'est pas juste enlacé, il participe au câlin. Stiles sent la tension s'échapper et il exhale doucement.

« Je suis désolé pour Peter. », dit-il.

La respiration de Derek est chaude sur sa gorge. « Je pensais qu'il était parti. Et pendant une seconde, c'est comme s'il était de nouveau là, et maintenant... »

Stiles ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Derek déglutit.

« On l'a enterré à la maison. Lydia et Jackson ont aidé. » Son ton s'adoucit presque sous la taquinerie. « C'est une force de la nature, cette fille. Je comprends pourquoi tu as le béguin pour elle. »

« Lydia est géniale. », acquiesce Stiles. « Mais je n'ai plus de béguin pour elle. »

La balle est dans le camp de Derek, s'il la veut, mais Stiles n'est pas surpris quand il ne profite pas de l'occasion. La nuit a été dure, et cette relation qu'ils ont – cette chose étrange, nouvelle, dont ils ne parlent pas – ne va nulle part. Tout va bien. Ils pourront y revenir quand les choses seront retombées.

Et il pense que Derek comprend, parce qu'il passe une main dans le dos de Stiles et enroule ses doigts à l'arrière de sa nuque, et il se contente de le tenir.

Ce n'est pas une étreinte fraternelle.

Ça ne l'a jamais été, honnêtement.

Stiles ferme les yeux et respire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent comme ça. Une éternité, peut-être. Stiles relève les yeux, le visage brûlant, quand il entend son père s'éclaircir la gorge. Derek et lui se dégagent avec gêne.

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt dans quinze minutes, les garçons. » John sort de la chambre et Stiles entend un  _ ouille _ quand il rentre dans quelque chose – ou quelqu'un.

Une seconde plus tard, Stella se précipite dans la chambre. « Derek !  _ Derek  _ ! »

Elle le heurte de plein fouet mais Derek ne bronche pas. Bien sûr que non. Stella est peut-être une force irrépressible, mais Derek est un objet immuable.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien. », lui dit-il en l'enlaçant.

« Je suis contente que  _ toi _ , tu ailles bien. », s'exclame-t-elle férocement. Elle enterre son visage dans sa poitrine et se met à pleurer.

Ils ne vont pas vraiment bien, Stiles le sait, mais les mots sont dérisoires. Ils manquent toujours dans ce genre de situation. Ils ne vont pas bien, mais ils sont debout. C'est un bon début.

C'est un début.

Il respire.


	20. Chapter 20

Quand son père est stressé, il cuisine toujours ses plats d'enfance préférés alors Stiles n'est pas surpris d'entrer dans la cuisine et de voir la kasza manna mijoter sur le feu. Le miel est déjà sur la table et Stella cherche le sirop de mûre.

« Stiles. », dit John. « Viens faire couler le café. »

Stella sort la tête du réfrigérateur. « Je peux - »

« Chocolat chaud pour toi. »

Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, Stella essaie de faire comme Stiles et John. Cependant, elle ne grommelle pas, ce matin. Elle se contente de prendre la confiture et de la mettre sur la table à côté du miel. Puis elle saisit la main de Derek et s'assoit à côté de lui.

La kasza manna est bonne. C'est chaud et nutritif, sucré. À chaque fois, Stiles se souvient de ces week-ends paresseux avec son père et sa mère, puis avec son père et Stella. Il a hérité des souvenirs de son père aussi, en un sens. Parfois, John raconte que Claudia faisait de la kasza manna pour lui, et quand il raconte l'histoire il a l'accent aussi. Stiles n'a jamais rencontré sa babcia. Elle est morte avant qu'il soit né, mais il pense parfois qu'une part d'elle vit dans les petits rituels familiaux de ce genre.

Derek a l'air un peu renfermé au premier abord, comme s'il s'attend à ce que le shérif le bombarde de questions, mais il ne connaît pas son père et, plus important, il ne sait pas ce que signifie ce petit déjeuner ici. Petit à petit, il finit par se détendre en mangeant quand il devient évident que John ne va pas commencer un interrogatoire.

Stiles jette des coups d'œil à Derek pendant qu'il mange et il sent son visage chauffer à chaque fois qu'il croise son regard.

Punaise, il doit arrêter ça avant que son père ne le remarque.

Il lui lance un regard.

Trop tard.

Il essaie de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

John n'ouvre la bouche que quand Stella commence à débarrasser la vaisselle sale.

« Derek. », dit-il et son ton est mi-paternel, mi-professionnel. « Je pense que l'on doit parler, tu ne penses pas ? »

Et Stiles reste là, l'estomac noué, alors que Derek raconte tout au shérif.

Il lui parle des loups-garous, lui dit qu'il en est un de naissance, comme la plupart de sa famille. Il parle des chasseurs, du code qu'ils sont supposés suivre. Il raconte que Kate Argent a violé ce code quand elle a fait brûler sa maison avec toute sa famille à l'intérieur.

L'expression de John est sérieuse et ses yeux brillent. Stiles sait qu'il se souvient de l'incendie, lui aussi. Il était là, cette nuit, juste un adjoint, et Stiles se souvient qu'il a pleuré, le matin suivant, pour tous ces gens qui ont été tués. Il se souvient du câlin que son père lui avait fait, un peu trop serré, comme s'il avait peur de le laisser partir.

Derek raconte que Laura et lui sont allés à New York, mais sont revenus à causes des rumeurs d'un alpha sauvage sur leur territoire. Ils ne savaient pas, ils n'auraient pas pu deviner, que c'était Peter.

« Et c'est Peter qui faisait ça, mais pas vraiment ? », demande John, les lèvres plissées.

Derek regarde Stiles.

« C'est l'infirmière qui le contrôlait. », explique l'adolescent. « Avec de la magie. »

« Ça existe aussi, ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas, hein ? », répond Stiles en haussant les épaules.

« Okay. », soupire le shérif. « Mais il n'a pas tué ta sœur ? »

« Non. L'infirmière, elle... »

« Et ça nous amène à hier soir. », reprend Stiles quand c'est évident que Derek ne peut pas terminer sa phrase. « Kate est venue à Beacon Hills pour l'alpha qui a tué tous ces gens – c'était Peter, du coup,... le conducteur de bus et les mecs dans les bois. Mais c'était eux qui avaient allumé l'incendie ou étouffé l'affaire, alors c'est pas une grande perte, hein. »

John le fixe du regard.

C'est vrai. Officier de la loi, tout ça.

« Et Kate devait surveiller l’hôpital. », continue Stiles. « Elle a dû comprendre que Stella faisait la lecture à Peter. Je suppose qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre à la maison, après t'être rentré dedans, elle a vu une opportunité et l'a saisie. Elle a enlevé  _ Stella _ . »

La petite frissonne et reprend une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

« Mon Dieu, fiston. », dit John. « Quand j'ai dû te laisser dans la voiture... »

Encore une phrase inachevée, parce que les mots ne suffisent pas.

« Je comprends. Tu as dû faire un choix. J'aurais fait la même chose, papa. Je serais allé avec Stella aussi. »

« Viens-là, gamin. » John éloigne sa chaise de la table pour faire de la place.

Stiles se penche vers lui pour un câlin gênant.

Son père lui met quelques tapes sur l'épaule avant de le relâcher. « Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver mêlé à tout ça ? »

Stiles échange un regard avec Derek.

« Oh, je sais ! », s'écrie Stella en reposant sa tasse. « C'est parce que Scott est un loup-garou, lui aussi ! »

Stiles doit bien reconnaître une chose. Stella sait faire ses révélations.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek rentre chez lui après le petit déjeuner.

Chez lui ; une carcasse de maison brûlée dans les bois.

Chez lui, où toute sa famille a péri.

Chez lui, sur la tombe de Peter.

Stiles passe la journée dans un état second. Il s'inquiète pour Derek, tout seul dans cette vieille maison. Derek, qui n'a pas de téléphone. Stiles ne peut donc pas le bombarder de messages pour savoir comment il va.

Stella et lui passent le reste de la journée à s'empiffrer de sushis et à regarder  _ Cauchemar en cuisine _ .

Leur père fait des aller-retour toute la journée. Officiellement, il ne travaille pas, mais s'il veut pousser l'enquête dans le bon sens, il doit être là. Stiles a le sentiment qu'il va passer beaucoup de temps au travail jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit classée.

« Faites attention à qui vous appelle, et ne répondez-pas à la porte. », dit-il quand il rentre pour le déjeuner. « Des journalistes. »

« Des journalistes de  _ L'acheteur avisé de Beacon Hills  _ ? », renifle Stiles.

« Non, un peu plus gros que ça, en fait. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça se calmera dans les prochains jours. N'allez pas sur les réseaux sociaux, okay ? »

« D'accord. », dit Stiles. Il n'a aucune intention d'éviter les réseaux sociaux, mais il peut se contenter de regarder sans poster pour le moment.

Dans l'après-midi, il entend le moteur crachotant de la mobylette de Scott. C'est très bruyant – il a besoin d'un nouveau silencieux, quelque chose comme ça – et le moteur coupe brusquement avant qu'il n'y ait des coups à la porte.

« Mec ! », s'exclame Scott. « Est-ce qu'il y a une voiture de la télé devant ta maison ? »

« C'est possible. Rentre vite avant qu'ils arrivent. »

Scott ferme la porte et enclenche le verrou. « Il s'est passé quoi, hier soir ? Allison dit que sa tante est  _ morte _ , et on raconte partout que ton père s'est fait enlever ? Et que Stella et toi, vous étiez avec lui ? »

« La tante d’Allison et ses petits copains chasseurs ont essayé de nous tuer. Elle a eu Peter Hale. C'était l'alpha. »

«  _ Quoi  _ ? », demande Scott, bouche bée. « t'es  _ sérieux  _ ? »

« Je crois que j'aurais pas pu inventer ça, même si je l'avais voulu. D'ailleurs, papa est au courant pour les loups-garous, du coup. Il sait que tu en es un. Ah, et c'est Derek l'alpha, maintenant. »

« Mec... » Scott cligne des yeux un moment, avant de lever son sac à dos. « Heureusement que j'ai amené des Doritos. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Certaines choses méritent un paquet de Doritos, d'autres en demandent trois. Heureusement, Scott en a apporté trois. Ils s'assoient sur le canapé, Stella coincée entre eux deux, et regardent  _ Cauchemar en cuisine _ en mangeant des Doritos.

« J'ai tout manqué. », remarque Scott plus d'une fois, et Stiles a un petit peu envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Scott et lui sont meilleurs amis depuis toujours et hier soir, Scott n'était pas là. D'accord, Stiles a dit à Allison de ne pas aller dans la forêt mais ça lui reste un peu en travers de la gorge, parce qu'il a dit la même chose à Jackson, non ? Et Jackson est venu. Il a été étrangement héroïque en plus, ce qui annule probablement le fait qu'il ait ignoré la requête de Stiles de rester en dehors de tout ça.

C'est irrationnel d'en vouloir à Scott, mais depuis quand Stiles est rationnel ? Mais il essaie de faire passer son irritation avec des Doritos, et il essaie de ne pas penser que Scott n'a probablement même pas pensé à lui hier soir parce que, comme l'a dit Jackson, il devait être bien occupé avec Allison au motel. Rien ne crie au romantisme comme une moquette moche, des traces mystérieuses et un mini-frigo qui ne peut rien garder au frais.

Ça n'a pas de sens et Stiles le sait, mais le savoir ne fait rien pour dissoudre cette rancœur quand il doit expliquer à Scott tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et les jours d'avant, parce que l'autre n'était pas là pour lui.

« Mec. », répète encore Scott en secouant la tête. « Tout ça, c'est fou. »

Et Stiles pense  _ Non, pas fou. Effrayant. Terrifiant, même. Je pensais que papa et Stella allaient mourir, et  _ toi _ , tu étais où ? _

Mais il se force à sourire. « T'as vu ça ! »

Il suppose que Scott et lui sont toujours bons amis, même s'ils ne sont pas aussi proches qu'avant. Les gens grandissent et s'éloignent, non ? Peut-être que c'est ce qui est en train de se passer, ou peut-être que c'est juste un bug, un nid-de-poule sur la route, et ils s'en remettront bientôt. Peut-être que Stiles pense trop – c'est un peu sa marque de fabrique – et il ne devrait pas mentalement autopsier leur amitié quand il est encore sous le choc des événements.

« Hé. », dit-il. « Tu peux me rendre un service ? »

Scott sourit. « Bien sûr. »

« Papa ne veut pas que Stella ou moi quittions la maison. » Stiles mange un autre Doritos. « Tu peux aller à la maison des Hale et dire à Derek qu'il est invité à dîner ? »

Scott a l'air surpris. « Euh, oui, je peux faire ça. »

« Merci. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Coucou, Derek ! », s'exclame Stella quand Derek apparaît devant leur porte à sept heures, l'air perdu. « Entre ! Papa est au boulot, alors on mange des sandwichs au fromage grillé. Tu aimes ça ? »

La bouche de Derek tressaute. « Oui. »

Stiles ferme la porte et verrouille derrière le loup-garou.

« Merci, pour ça. », dit celui-ci. Il a l'air gêné.

« On te devait bien ça, pour les sushis. », lui sourit Stiles.

Derek fronce les sourcils. « Non. Les sushis, c'est parce que Stella a fait tomber les siens à cause de moi. »

« Eh bien, disons qu'on n'a plus besoin de savoir qui doit quoi ? »

Derek sourit légèrement. « Je suppose, d'accord. »

« On a aussi préparé la chambre d'amis. », déclare Stiles en levant la main pour faire taire toute objection. « Non. Tu restes là jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un endroit qui a des murs et un toit. De préférence quelques meubles aussi. Tu nous as sauvé la vie, Derek. Et ce n'est même pas pour ça, pas vraiment. »

Derek le regarde avec méfiance.

« Tu dois rester là. », dit Stella en défiant Derek du regard. « Tu es notre  _ ami _ . »

« Tu es notre ami. », acquiesce Stiles. Il passe ses doigts le long du bras de Derek, un geste qui trahit probablement plus que de la simple amitié. « Reste ? »

L'expression de Derek s'adoucit et il hoche la tête. « D'accord. Je reste. »

Stiles essaie de ne pas sourire trop fort.

Stella n'a pas cette retenue. Elle rit aux éclats en dansant dans toute la cuisine.


	21. Chapter 21

C'est probablement annonciateur d'apocalypse que Stiles soit debout tôt un dimanche matin. Il descend les escaliers pour trouver son père à la table de la cuisine en train de lire le journal, une tasse de café fumante devant lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer le loup-garou qui dort dans la chambre d'amis. », remarque-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Ouaip. » Stiles se dirige vers le réfrigérateur, prend le jus d'orange, le débouche et penche la bouteille vers sa bouche.

« Verre. », dit le shérif.

Stiles grogne et obéit, mais il se sent un peu plus humain quand il verse son jus comme un être humain civilisé. Il prend une gorgée.

« Donc. » John pose son journal. « Derek. »

« Il vivait dans sa vieille maison, papa. » Stiles se laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté de son père. « J'étais censé faire quoi ? »

« Fiston, je ne me plaignais pas qu'il soit là. », répond lentement son père. « J'essayais juste de te faire expliquer la nature de votre relation. »

Stiles recrache presque son jus. « Seigneur Dieu, on a l'impression que tu sors juste d’un téléfilm sur un drama judiciaire ! »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai un petit intérêt envers la loi. Et n'essaie pas de changer le sujet, Stiles. Je m'intéresse aussi au bien être de mon fils de seize ans. »

Logique.

Stiles se demande s'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse dire à son père qui pourrait changer ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre au cimetière, où ils étaient prêts à mourir pour l'autre. Stiles ne pense pas, mais il ne veut pas non plus tenter. Il n'a jamais eu cette conversation avec son père. Mais peut-être qu'il n'en a pas eu besoin, parce que son père a compris quand même, non ?

C'est probablement de la faute de Stiles. Il n'a jamais été subtil.

Et puis, ce n'était pas une étreinte fraternelle que son père a surpris entre Derek et lui l'autre nuit.

Stiles soupire et repousse son verre. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Ce n'est pas rien. », finit-il par dire. « Mais ce n'est pas encore quelque chose, tu vois ? »

Le shérif hausse les sourcils.

« Je suis presque certain qu'il y a des sentiments. », explique Stiles, le cœur battant. « Des deux côtés, même. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Et c'est okay, parce qu'il vient juste de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille, tu sais ? Je vais me contenter d'être son ami pour le moment, parce que c'est ce dont il a besoin actuellement. »

Son père sourit.

« Ouais. », dit Stiles, l'estomac noué. « Du coup, c'est comme ça entre nous, je pense. »

« Tu es un bon gamin, Stiles. Et, malgré les apparences, tu as la tête sur les épaules. » Ses yeux brillent. « Je suis fier de toi. »

Stiles se sent rougir au compliment inattendu. « Merci, papa. »

Le shérif pose sa main sur celle de Stiles. La serre. « Ta mère serait fière de toi aussi, fiston. De toi et de Stella. »

Stiles déglutit, la gorge sèche.

« Mais bon, avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit, vous êtes tous les deux privés de sortie jusqu'à vos trente ans. »

Stiles hausse les épaules et pique un bout de toast. « Ça nous fera économiser sur les frais d'université au moins. »

John rit et le laisse voler le toast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stella colle Derek et le tripote toute la journée. Stiles lui dirait bien d'arrêter, mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger le loup-garou. Son expression est plus douce avec Stella, son langage corporel plus détendu. Il s'assoit dans le salon avec elle et l'aide à préparer une boîte à jeux pour l'arrivée imminente du chaton. Ça implique de tresser des morceaux de journal et de tissu ensemble, puis de les fixer à une boîte en carton pour que, quand la boîte est retournée, elle se transforme en cave à tentacules. Stiles pense que tout chaton digne de ce nom la détruirait en quelques minutes à peine, mais c'est un problème pour plus tard. Pour le moment, Stella et Derek sont tous les deux occupés et s'amusent.

Stiles s'installe sur le canapé avec une pile de ses vieux comics Batman et écoute Stella faire parler Derek plus que jamais.

« Est-ce que Peter était un oncle sympa? », demande-t-elle en plantant la paire de ciseaux dans le carton.

« Mmm. » Derek découpe une lamelle de papier. « C'était l'oncle fun. Celui qui faisait toujours des trucs dans le dos de nos parents. Une fois, il devait nous emmener voir une exposition au musée, maman voulait qu'on y aille, mais papa et elle travaillaient. Elle l'a appelé alors qu'on aurait dû être rentrés, l'après-midi et il a dit :  _ Où on est ? À mi-chemin de DisneyLand. On rentre dans quatre jours ! » _

Le halètement de Stella est mi-enchanté, mi-scandalisé.

Et ça, pense Stiles,  _ ça _ , c'est ce que Derek aurait dû raconter à Scott à propos de meutes. Pas parler d'alpha, bêta et oméga, de règles, hiérarchies et codes. Ça, là. Cette partie, où la meute, c'est la  _ famille _ . Parce que Scott n'a pas encore entièrement compris que les loups-garous ne sont pas des monstres. Il ne comprend pas que ce sont des gens, comme tout le monde.

Stella a les yeux écarquillés. « Est-ce que ta maman était en colère ? »

Derek étouffe un rire. « Elle faisait plus semblant qu'autre chose. »

Stella halète à nouveau et Stiles relève les yeux pour voir Derek découper une nouvelle lamelle de journal, cette fois avec ses griffes.

Derek regarde Stiles, les joues rouges quand il voit l'adolescent sourire.

Et ça aussi, pense Stiles, Scott devrait voir ce genre de moments, quand les griffes sorties ne riment pas avec menaces et bains de sang. Il y a bien plus derrière les loups-garous – derrière Derek – que Scott veut le voir.

C'est triste mais pas irréparable. Scott n'est pas un mauvais gars, même s'il peut être aussi inflexible que Stiles, dans son genre. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, et d'un petit coup de pouce. Stiles peut l'aider avec ça, et il va l'aider.

« Ça devait être génial, de grandir dans la forêt. », remarque-t-il. « Je parie que vous couriez pieds nus partout, hein ? Comme une bande de petits diables. »

« Tu nous lances la pierre, toi ? », demande Derek et Stiles rit, ravi. Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit. « On courait pieds nus, en vrai. Même en hiver, vu que nous sommes plus chauds que les humains. »

_ Chauds bouillants à tout point de vue _ , pense Stiles, mais ne le dit pas, avec Stella dans la pièce.

« Laura parlait de reconstruire la maison. », reprend Derek, la voix douce. « Mais je ne sais pas. » Il baisse la tête. « Ça ne serait pas pareil. »

« Non. », acquiesce Stiles. « Mais c'est bien aussi, je pense. »

Derek hoche lentement la tête. « Peut-être. C'est dur... » Il fait une pause, déglutit. « On est restés sur les routes pendant si longtemps, Laura et moi, que ça ressemblait toujours à une chimère. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait une chose à laquelle penser, pas tant que Kate était dehors, quelque part. Et maintenant... »

« Ça ne fait qu'une journée, Der. », répond Stiles doucement. « Tu n'as pas besoin de décider maintenant. »

Derek hoche à nouveau la tête, repose les yeux sur les journaux dans ses mains.

Stella s'approche jusqu'à pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui. « Quand tu es un loup, est-ce que tu manges des écureuils ? »

Derek lui donne un léger coup d'épaule. « Parfois. »

« Beurk ! » Mais elle a l'air aux anges. « Tu fais pipi sur des arbres ? Est-ce que tu renifles le derrière des autres loups ? »

« Derek invoque le cinquième amendement ! », s'exclame Stiles en roulant son comics pour lui donner un coup sur la tête. Il voit le regard soulagé du loup-garou. « Mais c'est une bonne question, et si jamais un jour tu as envie d'y répondre - »

Derek lui arrache le comics des mains pour lui en donner un coup sur la tête. Stella hurle de rire.

C'est comme ça que le shérif les retrouve : Stiles à moitié sur le canapé, Stella le chevauchant pour le chatouiller alors que Derek lui donne des coups de comics. Ils se glacent tous les trois comme des biches devant les phares d'une voiture quand John se racle la gorge.

« Eh bien. », finit-il par dire. « Je crois que vous venez tous les trois de vous porter volontaire pour plier le linge. Puisque vous ne faites rien de plus important. »

Et il disparaît avant que les jeunes ne puissent refuser.

« C'est pas juste ! », lui crie Stella.

« Argh. » Stiles laisse la gravité gagner et roule sur le sol. Il plisse les yeux en direction de Derek. « Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu es un invité et - »

Derek le coupe. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Okay. » dit Stiles, son regard attiré par celui de Derek. « Cool. »

Derek déglutit et détourne les yeux.

Ce n'est qu'un détail mais ça fait longtemps, suppose Stiles, que Derek n'a pas eu un parent lui demandant de plier le linge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bon sang. Il y a école demain, et ça va être le bazar. Stiles n'a pas l'habitude d'être au centre de tous les regards mais, vu qu'il a été kidnappé vendredi dernier – et ils en ont parlé partout – il sait qu'il ne va pas y échapper demain. Il n'a pas non plus fait ses devoirs. Il est déjà 19h30 quand il réalise ça, ce qui le fait paniquer et il passe deux heures dessus, à boire du soda. Ce n'est pas extraordinaire, mais ça suffira, non ? Tant qu'il rend quelque chose, la plupart de ses profs s'en contentera à cause des circonstances exceptionnelles. Pas Harris, bien sûr, c'est un enfoiré.

Stiles est prêt à se coucher juste avant dix heures, alors il va à la salle de bains pour se laver les dents. En revenant, il remarque que la lumière est encore allumée dans la chambre de Stella, et il peut l'entendre lire à voix haute.

Il s'attarde devant la chambre.

Stella est assise, appuyée à la tête de lit, un livre sur les genoux. «  Vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi les petits mettent si longtemps à grandir. », lit-elle en suivant les mots avec son doigt. « Ma parole, ils le font exprès pour m'embêter ! »

Derek est assis à côté d'elle. Il regarde le visage de Stella alors qu'elle lit, une expression d’indicible envie sur le visage. Ça ne peut que venir du fait qu'il avait une petite sœur, avant, et il l'a perdue.

Et pas qu'elle, bien sûr. Il y avait d'autres noms, sur ce mémorial en granit noir. Trop de noms.

« Stella. », finit-il par dire. « Il est tard. »

« On finit le chapitre. », répond-elle. Ce n'est pas une question.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Okay, mais si papa te chope, je ne te couvrirai pas. »

Elle sourit, parce que c'est un risque qu'elle accepte de prendre.

« Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Derek lui sourit. « Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

Stiles retourne dans sa chambre quand il entend le son familier de  _ DNA _ , de Little Mix, résonner. Son père a vraiment besoin de changer les paramètres de sécurité de son téléphone s'il ne veut pas que Stiles et Stella continuent à le lui piquer pour modifier ses sonneries. C'est de la logique de base.

« Chris. », dit le shérif. Il y a un moment de silence. « Comment ça, il y a un problème ? »

Stiles reste en haut des escaliers pour écouter.

« Non. », finit par dire John. « S'il est là pour l'enterrement, c'est une chose. Mais s'il s'approche de mes enfants, ou de Derek Hale, on aura un problème. Vous êtes libres de le lui dire dans la langue que vous voulez. »

Une autre pause, puis un reniflement.

« Tenez-moi au courant. Et on dirait que vous feriez bien de surveiller vos arrières. Oui. Bonne nuit. »

Stiles se pose une main sur la poitrine.

Puis, de l'étage inférieur : « Stiles ? Je sais que tu es là. »

Qui a besoin de loups avec une ouïe sur-développée dans la maison quand son père a ses propres pouvoirs magiques ? Enfin, ou bien seize ans d'expérience pour savoir que Stiles écoute aux portes.

« Au lit. », dit son père. « Maintenant. »

Stiles se précipite dans sa chambre.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles n'a peut-être aucune expérience pour ce qui est d'être le centre d'attention à l'école, mais Jackson et Lydia, si. Ils l'attendent dans le parking, appuyés contre la Porsche argentée de Jackson. Si la voiture a été endommagée vendredi soir par l'excursion de Peter Hale dans les bois, les dégâts ont déjà été réparés. Ils sont tous les deux ridiculement attirants.

« Magne-toi, Stilinski. », dit Jackson quand Stiles se gare.

Bon sang, quel enfoiré. Sauf que Stiles a maintenant l'impression qu'il joue un rôle. Il est brillant dans ce rôle, Stiles peut le lui accorder. Il passe son sac sur son épaule et accélère pour les rattraper.

Ils ont tous les deux l'air de sortir d'un magazine alors que Stiles est presque certain d'avoir du beurre de cacahuète sur son T-shirt.

Mais le couple fait de la place pour lui comme s'il appartenait à leur groupe, et ils se dirigent vers l'école comme si des caméras étaient braquées sur eux.

Est-ce qu'on peut apprendre ça ? À être aussi beau et intimidant ? Des séances hebdomadaires dans un endroit secret, avec des mannequins et des gens beaux et indifférents comme profs ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce qui manque à Beacon Hills, et Stiles n'a jamais eu le mémo.

La foule se sépare pour Lydia et Jackson comme s'ils étaient des célébrités. C'est bizarre. Tout le monde les regarde et chuchote, ils se demandent probablement si le kidnapping de Stiles le rend soudainement assez cool pour être accepté dans la sphère sociale de Jackson et Lydia, mais personne n'ose les approcher. C'est comme si le couple projetait un champ de force que le commun des mortels ne peut pénétrer. Et Stiles le sait, il était du mauvais côté de ce champ de force jusqu'à vendredi dernier.

Ils escortent Stiles jusqu'à son casier, puis jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'étude.

« Tu manges avec nous aujourd'hui. », l'informe Jackson avec une expression hautaine.

Stiles ne se laisse pas avoir.

« Okay. Et, Jackson ? »

Celui-ci hausse un sourcil.

Lydia sort un miroir de poche de son sac et inspecte son rouge à lèvres parfaitement appliqué.

« Ce que vous avez fait l'autre nuit, tous les deux, c'était... » Il déglutit. « Mais tu as éloigné Stella d'elle, Jackson, et, je vous en dois une. Je vous dois _tout_. »

Jackson lui fait un sourire prétentieux. « Peu importe. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

L'autre baisse la voix. « Elle va bien ? »

Que le ciel empêche quiconque de l'entendre et réaliser qu'il a un cœur.

Lydia referme son petit miroir et le range dans son sac.

« Va te faire mettre. », répond Stiles chaudement. « Tu fais semblant d'être un con, mais je ne me fais plus avoir maintenant, enfoiré. » Il regarde Lydia. « Je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien trouver chez lui mais je comprends, maintenant. Je comprends. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il te plaît ? »

Jackson renifle. « Je plais à tout le monde. »

Quel enfoiré.

Stiles l'adore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En chimie, Harris est horrible avec Stiles, alors certaines choses ne changent pas.

En anglais, Allison a l'air en état de choc et, quand elle essaie de prendre un crayon dans son sac, elle le renverse partout sur le sol. Scott se précipite pour l'aider.

Stiles se demande si elle sait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Elle ne sait pas. », dit Lydia ce midi en plantant sa fourchette dans sa salade. « Je lui ai parlé, hier. Elle croit que sa tante est une terroriste. » Elle dépose de la salade entre ses dents et mâche un instant. « Scott devrait vraiment lui dire. »

Stiles rit faiblement. « Scott ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il - »

« Joue pas les idiots, Stilinski. » Jackson lève les yeux au ciel. « Derek nous a tout dit quand on a enterré son oncle. »

C'est vrai. Le creusage de tombe. Ça rapproche les gens, tout ça. Rien de tel qu'un lien formé en creusant une tombe.

« Et puis, personne ne devient soudain aussi bon à la crosse. », marmonne Jackson comme s'il était encore personnellement offensé par cette affaire. « Pas quand il était aussi nul à la base. »

Ils sont seuls à la table des gens populaires. Scott n'arrête pas de lancer des regards inquiets depuis sa place avec Allison. Mais Stiles a besoin de parler de cette histoire avec Jackson et Lydia et, si Allison n'est pas au courant, ce n'est pas à eux de lui révéler. C'est à Scott. Et puis, sa folle de tante a essayé de les tuer, lui et sa famille, vendredi, et il est encore en train de digérer ça. Il n'a pas la capacité de gérer son choc évident à la révélation que les loups-garous existent en plus de ça.

« Bref, elle ne sait rien. », continue Lydia. « Et M. Argent dit que son père vient en ville pour l'enterrement de Kate, et il est aussi fou qu'elle ne l'était, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle les parents d'Allison ne veulent pas qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit des chasseurs, des loups-garous ou de tout ce qui pourrait réduire drastiquement son espérance de vie. »

Wow. Apparemment, pendant que Stiles lisait Batman et regardait la télé ce week-end, Lydia était en mission de reconnaissance chez les Argent. Ça explique pourquoi son père a reçu un coup de fil de Chris Argent la nuit dernière.

Lydia croise son regard et hausse les épaules. « Tu n'es pas le seul qui aime tout savoir. »

Jackson pique un des Tater Tots de Stiles. « Comment va Derek ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », répond Stiles. « Je veux dire, il vient de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Jackson et Lydia échangent un regard.

« Quoi ? », demande Stiles. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. », dit Lydia. « Alors Derek reste chez toi pour l'instant ? »

« Oui. » Stiles a l'impression de manquer quelque chose.

« Bien. » Lydia frappe une fois dans ses mains. « On viendra le voir après l'école. »

« Attends, quoi ? » Une part du cerveau de Stiles s'attarde sur l'idée de Lydia Martin dans _sa maison_ , et il secoue la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Gérard Argent, le grand-père d'Allison, va probablement vouloir s'en prendre à Derek quand il arrivera. », commence à expliquer Lydia comme s'il était idiot. « Et un alpha a besoin de bêtas pour être fort. Au moins deux, préférablement davantage. »

Stiles plisse les yeux. « Comment tu peux savoir tout ça en seulement deux jours ? »

Jackson renifle. « Tu n'es plus la personne la plus intelligente du groupe pour une fois, Stilinski. Tu sais comment on se sent, maintenant. »

Lydia offre à Jackson un sourire chaleureux avant de se retourner vers Stiles. « Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait des recherches. »

« Et donc ? », demande Stiles. « Tu cours toujours après la morsure, Jackson ? »

Celui-ci prend une pomme et croque dedans. « Et alors ? »

« Même après l'autre nuit? Tu as vu ce que font les chasseurs. »

« Cette fois, je ne cours pas après. Mais je me porte volontaire. Un alpha a besoin d'une meute. »

Stiles réprime l'excès de jalousie qui veut dire à Jackson que les Stilinski font une très bonne meute, merci bien. Parce que ce n'est pas forcément vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Derek a les Stilinski, et ils peuvent être une famille pour lui – la nuit dernière, Derek a plié le linge et trié les chaussettes du shérif, on ne fait pas plus familial que ça – mais peut-être que Jackson a raison. Parce que Derek est un alpha maintenant. Peut-être qu'un alpha a besoin de plus qu'une famille. Stiles n'est pas un loup-garou. Il ne peut pas connaître la différence entre meute et famille, mais il ne peut pas assumer qu'il n'y en a aucune. Peut-être qu'un alpha a besoin d'une meute, et parfois, meute et famille veulent dire la même chose – il pense à l'histoire de Derek sur Peter et DisneyLand – mais c'est possible que ce ne soient pas des synonymes exacts.

Et peut-être que Jackson n'est pas égoïste. Peut-être qu'il ne regarde pas ce que la morsure peut lui donner, mais ce qu'elle peut donner à Derek, plutôt.

Stiles se souvient, en CE2, quand Jackson a fait une crise de nerfs à propos d'un de ces projets stupides sur les arbres généalogiques. C'est comme ça que tout le monde a découvert qu'il était adopté. Peut-être que, pour Jackson, la famille n'a jamais été ce qu'il a besoin d'être. Peut-être qu'il pense que la meute lui donnera quelque chose qui lui manque encore.

« Okay. », dit-il. « Il n'y a pas de mal à proposer, alors ? Si tu connais les risques. »

« C'est le cas. » Jackson croque à nouveau sa pomme.

Stiles lance un regard à Lydia. « Tu as parlé de bêtas, au pluriel ? Toi aussi, tu te portes volontaire ? »

Lydia souffle. « Seigneur, non. Crois-moi, ce n'est même pas une option. »

« Parce que Scott n'est pas fan de Derek. », continue Stiles. « Pas du tout. »

« On sait. » Jackson lève les yeux au ciel. « McCall est un enfoiré. »

Stiles se braque par habitude. « C'est celui qui le dit, qui l'est. »

Lydia lui donne un coup de coude avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. « On y travaille, Stiles. »

Ils y travaillent ? Comment ça ? Est-ce qu'elle a une liste alphabétique de potentiels bêtas ? Est-ce qu'ils doivent apporter un CV ? Il va y avoir des entretiens d'embauche ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour poser toutes ces questions quand il prend conscience de l'approche de quelqu'un dans sa vision périphérique. Il tourne la tête et voit Allison debout à côté de la table. Elle a les yeux rouges et ses poings ballants sont serrés.

« Stiles ? », demande-t-elle d'une voix fragile.

« Oh. Euh, salut, Allison. »

Il est conscient que le réfectoire entier s'est arrêté pour regarder leur conversation et il se demande s'ils s'attendent à un feu de joie.

Allison reprend son souffle. « Je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé, à toi, Stella et ton père. Et je comprends si tu ne veux plus jamais me parler, mais - »

« Okay. » Stiles repousse sa chaise si vite qu'il en perd presque l'équilibre, et il se lève. « Non, Allison. Je veux dire, c'était ta tante, mais tu ne _savais_ pas. Je vais pas t'en vouloir parce qu'elle était, euh, dégénérée. »

Allison hausse les sourcils.

Okay, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure formulation. Stiles essaie de se reprendre. « Et puis, si je devais te juger par rapport à ta famille... D'accord, elle a essayé de nous tuer mais ton père nous a aidés alors ça s'annule, non ? Vive les maths ! »

Lydia grogne et Jackson grimace, mais Allison se contente d'incliner la tête et de le regarder un moment.

« Oh mon Dieu. », reprend Stiles. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça. »

Allison cligne des yeux et des larmes commencent à monter mais, en même temps, sa bouche tressaille et un petit son étranglé s'échappe. Ça ressemble presque à un rire ? « Alors, tout va bien, entre toi et moi ? »

« Totalement. », promet Stiles.

Elle lui fait un sourire hésitant. « Merci, Stiles. »

Elle s'élance et l'enlace, avant de retourner s'asseoir vers Scott.

Pas de feux de joie aujourd'hui.

Stiles se rassoit et lance un regard accusateur à Jackson quand il voit qu'il lui manque plein de Tater Tots.

Jackson sourit. « Je fais le plein de glucides pour la crosse. C'est quoi, ton excuse ? »

« Mon excuse, c'est que j'ai payé pour les avoir ! »

Jackson hausse les épaules.

« Enfoiré. », marmonne Stiles.

Le sourire de Jackson s'agrandit.

Lydia lève les yeux au ciel mais elle pousse le reste de sa salade en direction de Stiles. Au moins, il ne mourra pas de faim.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles ne va pas à la crosse pour pouvoir ramener Stella et lui donner à manger avant que Jackson et Lydia n'arrivent. Quand ils rentrent, il est content de voir que le van de télé resté devant chez lui tout le week-end est parti. Soit ce ne sont pas des vrais vautours, soit quelque chose de plus sensationnel s'est produit ailleurs. Stiles remercie la capacité réduite d'attention des médias.

Il déverrouille la porte en espérant que Derek ne s'est pas trop ennuyé. Il fait quoi, dans son temps libre, maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de se concentrer sur sa survie ? Mentalement, ça doit être difficile de faire la transition. Et c'est un alpha maintenant, ce qui complique peut-être les choses. Ou peut-être pas. Stiles ignore encore tellement de choses sur les loups-garous.

Il ouvre la porte et Stella fonce dans la maison.

« Derek ? », appelle-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Derek ? »

Le loup-garou descend les escaliers. La troisième marche en partant du bas craque, comme toujours. Il porte un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur blanc et Stiles doit s'arrêter un instant pour ramasser sa mâchoire sur le sol. Wouah.  _ Wouah _ .

Ses épaules, ses bras, ses clavicules, et, le paquet tout entier. Pas que Stiles regarde son paquet. Enfin –

Derek hausse les sourcils.

« Saluuuuuut. », dit Stiles d'une voix qu'il espère détendue, mais qui ne l'est pas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Du coup, Jackson et Lydia viennent te voir bientôt. Ça te va ? On a encore le temps de s'enfuir à Mexico sinon, parce que je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est dur de leur dire non. »

« J'ai remarqué. », sourit Derek, et tout son visage s'adoucit. « Oui, ça me va. »

« Qui veut des sandwiches au miel et au beurre de cacahuète ? », hurle Stella depuis la cuisine.

« Au miel ? », demande Derek en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est tellement meilleur qu'avec de la confiture ! Tu vas voir. », répond Stiles.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il prend la main de Derek pour le guider vers la cuisine.

Derek le laisse faire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lydia et Jackson arrivent après l’entraînement de crosse. Jackson sent le savon et les produits pour cheveux. Stiles les conduit au salon. Stella fait ses devoirs sur la table basse, assise par terre. Derek est derrière elle sur le canapé pour la superviser. Il a l'air un peu confus par les maths, mais qui ne l'est pas ?

« Bon. », dit Stiles en s'asseyant à côté de Derek, ce qui laisse le fauteuil de son père pour Lydia et Jackson. « Lydia a appris que le père de Kate va venir pour son enterrement. »

Les yeux de Derek passent au rouge. Stiles suppose que Chris avait raison quand il disait que ça poserait problème, comme Lydia l'avait deviné. « Quand ? »

Lydia s'assoit dans le fauteuil et Jackson s'installe sur l'accoudoir.

« L'enterrement est samedi, mais il pourrait arriver quelques jours avant. Allison n'en sait pas plus. »

« Peut-être que Chris, si. », suggère Stiles. « Je vais dire à mon père de lui demander. »

Derek acquiesce. « Et tu devrais dire à Scott de ne pas s'approcher d'Allison pour un temps. Si Gérard découvre qu'il est un loup-garou, il s'en prendra à lui. »

« C'est comme demander à la lune de ne pas se lever, mais j'essaierai. »

« Tu devrais faire en sorte qu'il soit privé de sortie. », dit Stella en levant la tête de ses devoirs. « Attire-lui des ennuis et fais-le punir. »

« Calme-toi un peu, petite Miss Machiavel. », répond Stiles. « Je vais finir par croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. Je ne sais pas si je dois être fier ou avoir peur. »

Stella lève les yeux au ciel. « Menteur. »

Stiles sourit et tend le poing.

Stella check.

« Ce sera notre plan B. », annonce Stiles.

« C'est un bon plan. », dit Jackson. « Tu es plus intelligente que ton frère, hein, Stella ? »

« Ne réponds pas. », ordonne Stiles. « C'est un piège. »

Stella l'ignore, cette traîtresse. « Je suis la meilleure lectrice de ma classe. »

« On n'est pas là pour parler de Scott. », intervient Lydia. « Peut-être que Gérard va se rendre compte que c'est un loup-garou, mais peut-être pas. Alors qu'il  _ sait _ que tu en es un, Derek. Peu importe l'histoire que Chris raconte, il serait un idiot de ne pas comprendre que Kate a été tuée en s'en prenant à Peter et toi. » Elle plisse les lèvres. « Quelles sont les chances qu'il soit du genre indulgent ? »

Derek émet un grondement qui vient de la poitrine.

« Tu as besoin de bêtas. », continue Lydia. « Et tu en as besoin rapidement. Je suppose que ton lien de meute avec Scott est suffisant pour qu'aucun de vous deux ne devienne sauvage, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton bras droit, pas vrai ? »

Lydia ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'elle avait fait des recherches. Stiles a écumé les profondeurs d'internet pendant  _ des mois _ . Comment peut-elle savoir tout ça en un week-end ? Il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne dit pas. C'est obligé.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. », acquiesce Derek. « Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? »

Lydia lance un regard à Jackson.

« Moi. », dit celui-ci. « Je suis jeune et en bonne santé, donc la morsure ne devrait pas me tuer. Et je ferais un bon loup-garou. »

« Non. », répond Derek.

Le visage de Jackson s'assombrit. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Non. » Derek soutient son regard. « Tu  _ ferais _ un bon loup-garou. Mais si je te mords maintenant et que tu te transformes, je te peindrais une cible dans le dos. »

« J'en suis conscient. » Jackson serre la mâchoire une seconde. « Je suis quand même volontaire. »

Lydia pose une main sur son bras. « Jackson. »

Il la regarde et baisse les épaules.

« Tu ferais un bon loup. », répète Derek. « Et quand toute cette histoire sera réglée, quand les Argent ne seront plus sur mon dos, je t'offrirai la morsure. Mais pas maintenant. Pas quand ça pourrait te tuer. »

Le silence s'abat sur la pièce, brisé seulement par le frottement du stylo de Stella contre le papier alors qu'elle continue ses devoirs.

« Okay. », finit par dire Jackson, même si Stiles sait qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de se voir refuser ce qu'il veut. Si ça l'énerve – et Stiles ne pense pas que ce soit le cas – il le cache bien. « Je comprends. Maintenant la question est, que vas-tu faire pour Gérard ? »

Derek le fixe.

Jackson ne cligne même pas des yeux. « Il va s'en prendre à toi, alors tu dois trouver une meilleure cachette jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. » Son regard dérive sur Stiles. « Sans vouloir te vexer, Stilinski, mais ici, c'est un des premiers endroits qu'il va chercher. »

« Et s'il vient ici et que je ne suis pas là ? », demande Derek. « Mais que Stiles et Stella, si ? »

L'estomac de Stiles se noue à cette pensée.

« Ma famille possède un chalet près du lac. », dit Lydia. « Rien ne me connecte à toi, Derek. Ou même à Stiles en particulier. Tu peux l'utiliser. Vous le pouvez tous. »

« Mon père ne va pas me laisser partir dans une cabane dans les bois pour me mettre à l'abri. », répond Stiles. « Il a vu des films d'horreur. »

Lydia regarde autour d'elle. « Alors, à quel point peux-tu te défendre, ici ? »

Stiles laisse échapper une respiration tremblante. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'en prendre à nous ? »

Lydia hausse les épaules. « Je crois qu'il faut s'attendre au pire. Pas toi ? »

Stiles regarde Derek, espérant que l'alpha lui dira que Lydia exagère.

Mais Derek se contente de lui rendre son regard. L'inquiétude de Stiles se reflète dans ses yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit tombe quand Stiles raccompagne le couple à la voiture de Jackson.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé toutes ces infos ? », demande-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas avoir appris tout ça depuis vendredi. »

Lydia hausse les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. « J'ai trouvé les bonnes sources. »

« Où ça ? J'ai épluché tout internet pendant des mois ! »

« Un livre. Oui, tu pourras l'emprunter quand j'aurai fini avec. »

« Quel genre de bouquin ? », demande Stiles. «  _ Les loups-garous pour les Nuls ? » _

Lydia hausse les sourcils. « Oui, si par ' _ Les Nuls' _ , tu entends ' _ ceux qui lisent en latin _ '. »

Stiles plisse le visage. « Où est-ce que t'as pu trouver une introduction à la lycanthropie, en  _ latin _ , à Beacon Hills ? Depuis  _ Vendredi  _ ? »

« Aucune importance. » Elle ouvre la porte passager de la Porsche. « Garde un œil sur Derek, okay ? La semaine va être compliquée. »

Stiles la regarde sans comprendre.

« C'est la pleine lune, crétin. », explique Jackson. « Mercredi. »

« C'est vrai. » Stiles se mordille brièvement la lèvre inférieure. « Sa première pleine lune en tant qu'alpha. »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle pleine lune. », ajoute Lydia en montant dans la voiture. « C'est la lune des vers. »

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé ça dans ton livre de latin aussi ? », demande Stiles.

« Non. » Elle fait un petit rictus qu'elle a dû apprendre de Jackson. « J'ai cherché ça sur Google. »

Stiles s'éloigne de la voiture qui recule dans l'allée.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, une lune des vers ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Bon. », s'exclame Stiles au dîner ce soir-là, essayant de paraître désinvolte. Ça ne marche pas. « Papa, on fait quoi quand Gérard Argent arrive à Beacon Hills ? »

Le shérif soupire et repose sa fourchette. Il fixe Stiles, puis Stella, puis Derek. « Le plan, c'est que vous trois, vous restez ici et vous m'appelez immédiatement si quiconque approche de la maison et que je ne suis pas là. »

Derek relève le menton. « Est-ce que Chris sait combien de temps Gérard va rester ? »

« Non. » John pianote sur la table avec ses doigts. « Écoute, Derek, je n'aime pas ce plan plus que toi, mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Attendre et voir. Il n'a commis aucun crime. »

« Pas encore. », ajoute Stiles avec obligeance.

« Pas encore. », répète son père. « D'ailleurs, Stiles, la combinaison du coffre dans lequel j'ai rangé mon arme, et que tu ne connais pas ? »

Stiles prend un air coupable.

« C'est ce que je pensais. », continue le shérif. « Il y a un nouveau Glock dans ce coffre, tu n'as pas intérêt à y toucher, sauf en cas d'urgence. »

Stiles hoche la tête.

« Ooooooh. », dit Stella. « Je peux - »

« Non ! », s'écrient Stiles et John en même temps.

Elle grogne comme un phacochère en colère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Ta première pleine lune en tant qu'alpha est mercredi. », dit Stiles, plus tard cette nuit. Il est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain alors que Derek se lave les dents.

Le loup-garou crache dans le lavabo. « Oui. »

« Ça va aller ? », lui demande Stiles. « Avec tes trucs de loup ? »

« Mes trucs de loup ? »

« Ouaip. » Stiles recourbe ses doigts comme pour imiter des griffes. « Grrr. Il faut que tu te souviennes que ma seule expérience d'un alpha, c'était Peter et, eh bien, ce n'était pas un modèle de lucidité et de pensée rationnelle, tu comprends ? Je sais que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec son statut d'alpha, mais bon. »

Derek se redresse. « Ma mère était un alpha. Laura aussi. Je ne vais pas devenir soudainement une bête vorace, Stiles. »

Stiles ne devrait probablement pas devenir tout excité à la pensée de Derek et de 'bête vorace' dans la même phrase. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ça lui fait penser au résumé d'une romance historique à deux balles où la vierge innocente aux lolos bien gonflés est enlevée par un duc licencieux.

« Okay. Du coup, c'est quoi, une lune des vers ? Parce que ça a l'air bien flippant. »

« Oh. », dit Derek. « C'est vrai, c'est la lune des vers. » Son expression s'adoucit. « Ça n'a rien d'effrayant, en vrai. On l'appelle la lune des vers parce que c'est la fin de l'hiver et la neige commence à fondre. Les lombrics reviennent. On l'appelle aussi la lune de sève, parce que c’est le moment de l’année où la sève des érables à sucre commence à couler. Ou encore lune des corbeaux, parce que les corbeaux signalent la fin de l'hiver. »

« Tous ces noms sont flippants sans contexte. », répond Stiles. « Mais je comprends. La fin de l'hiver, le changement de saison. Une vie nouvelle. »

« Exactement. » Un petit sourire étire les lèvres de Derek. « C'est une nouvelle vie, des nouveaux départs, et... de l'espoir, je suppose. »

« De l'espoir. », répète doucement Stiles ; une chaleur montant en lui.

Derek mérite de l'espoir, décide Stiles. Ils le méritent tous.


	24. Chapter 24

Il ne se passe rien de particulier ce mardi. Stiles mange à la table des gens populaires encore une fois. Cette fois, il y a aussi Danny et quelques autres personnes – dont Allison et Scott – alors pas question de parler de loups-garous à table. C'est quand même un soulagement d'avoir des conversations normales sur les sujets ennuyeux au lycée, même si la moitié de la cantine s'attend à ce que Stiles et Allison se mettent à se battre à tout moment.

Pardon. Stiles n'est pas aussi stupide. Allison lui botterait le cul, et il le sait bien.

Stiles a l'opportunité de parler à Scott pendant le cours de biologie parce que M. Dalloway prend sa retraite dans un an, et ça fait une décennie qu'il se fiche de tout.

« Tu dois t'éloigner d’Allison pendant un moment. », le prévient Stiles. « Son grand-père est aussi taré que Kate. S’il découvre que tu es un loup-garou, il te tuera. »

Scott fronce les sourcils, inquiet. « Je comprends, mais elle a besoin de moi en ce moment. »

Stiles se pince l'arête du nez. « Scotty, mon frère, invite Ally chez toi, ou ailleurs, mais ne vas  _ pas _ chez elle, okay ? Écoute, ses parents s'en fichent qu'elle ne passe pas de temps avec son cher papy, crois-moi, même s'ils te détestent. »

« Ils me haïssent. », renchérit Scott.

« J'ai ta parole ? », le presse Stiles.

« Oui. » Des rides se forment sur le front du loup. « Je te le promets. »

Une partie de Stiles peut reprendre son souffle. Le reste de lui continue à paniquer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Prends ton Adderall. », lui rappelle son père le mercredi matin. Il fait bien, parce que Stiles s'est réveillé très agité et maintenant, après le petit déjeuner, il tressaille et s'agite comme un écureuil sur les nerfs.

Il prend son médicament avec sa dernière gorgée de jus d'orange et prend ses clés. « Stella, on y va ! »

Derek les accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Ça va, big guy ? », demande Stiles. « Avec la lune et tout ça ? »

« C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question. », répond Derek en serrant doucement l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Quoi ? » Stiles n'a pas entendu la question. Il était trop occupé à regarder la bouche de Derek pour écouter les mots qui en sortaient.

Derek lui sourit. Stiles imagine des trucs, ou bien il y a quelque chose de  _ perçant _ dans ce sourire ? Comme si Derek sait quelque chose... Un peu satisfait, comme s'il sait exactement ce que Stiles pense en regardant sa bouche.

Stiles ne sait pas s'il veut embrasser ces lèvres ou les regarder voyager sur son corps. Avec une langue et des dents en bonus. Peut-être même quelques grognements.

Derek se penche vers lui et lui dit, doucement, son souffle chaud contre son oreille : « Est-ce que  _ toi _ , ça va, Stiles ? »

La respiration de Stiles se coupe une seconde et il tourne la tête.

Trop tard. Derek s'est déjà écarté, alors Stiles ne récolte que le frottement de sa barbe contre sa mâchoire. Quelque part, c'est assez pour que son pénis réagisse.

« Heu. », réussit-il à dire. « Ça va. »

Derek a soudain l'air bien trop innocent, le trouduc. « On se revoit après l'école, Stiles. »

Celui-ci se contente de cligner des yeux et Stella le pousse vers la porte.

Le camion du journal télévisé a enfin abandonné et est parti. Au moins, il n'y a pas de preuve filmée du visage de Stiles en cet instant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le shérif travaille ce mercredi soir, alors Stiles, Stella et Derek préparent un repas à base de thon. Enfin, Stiles s'en occupe. Stella met du fromage partout en le râpant et Derek la fait nettoyer. Tout va bien, au final.

La nuit est claire, la lune des vers baigne la ville d'une lumière argentée.

« Okay. », dit Stiles quand ils doivent attendre que le plat cuise. « Si on n'était pas tous enfermés ici, qu'est-ce que ferait un loup-garou alpha une nuit de pleine lune ? »

« Quand j'étais enfant, la meute se rassemblait dans la forêt pour courir. », répond Derek. « Sous notre forme de loup si on le pouvait, ou sous notre forme intermédiaire. Parfois, les humains aussi couraient avec nous. Mon cousin, Kellan. Il avait douze ans. Il voulait toujours courir avec nous, mais il fatiguait vite alors on le portait à tour de rôle. »

Stiles a une douleur dans la poitrine à la mention du cousin de Derek. Un autre nom sur le mémorial de granit. Il a envie de pleurer, ou de crier, sous l'injustice de la situation.

« Vous couriez jusqu'où ? », demande Stella, agenouillée, en rassemblant le fromage dans une pelle avec la balayette.

« Dans toute la forêt. », explique Derek. « On n'avait pas de destination en tête. C'est... C'est difficile, d'expliquer. » Il y a quelque temps, Derek se serait arrêté de parler ici, mais il a depuis baissé ses défenses. Il fait un effort, maintenant, pour Stiles et Stella. « La lune nous attire, comme si elle était magnétique. Elle est plus forte quand elle est pleine. C'est... C'est notre territoire, notre sang, et notre meute. Courir sous la lumière de la lune en tant que loup, c'est... C'est  _ extatique _ . »

Sa voix se casse sur ce dernier mot, et Stiles sent ses yeux le brûler quand il mesure à nouveau l'intensité de ce que Derek a perdu. Même l'écho faible dans la conversation, c'est trop, et il est encore stupéfait que Derek soit encore là, encore debout. Stiles ne le serait pas. S'il devait porter le poids du deuil de Derek, il se serait fait écraser des années auparavant.

Est-ce que Derek réalise à quel point il est fort ?

« Je suis désolé. », dit-il en déglutissant. Il traverse la cuisine pour rejoindre Derek vers le plan de travail. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, si tu n'as pas envie. »

Derek déglutit, lui aussi. Ses yeux verts brillent quand il les plonge dans ceux de Stiles. « J'aime partager des choses avec toi. »

_ Oh, et puis merde. _

Stiles s'avance, sans se soucier de sentir le thon. Il pose sa main contre la mâchoire de Derek. Il sent le frottement de sa barbe de trois jours contre sa paume. Puis il s'approche encore de Derek, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Derek ouvre légèrement la bouche, et ils s'embrassent.

Stiles ferme les yeux, et les mains de Derek viennent se poser sur ses hanches.

C'est merveilleux.

C'est exaltant.

C'est -

« Dégueu ! », s'exclame Stella, et Stiles se recule en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

« Euh. », dit-il. Au moins, Derek a l'air aussi rouge et gêné que lui, non ?

Stella les juge tous les deux du regard.

« Oh mon Dieu. », s'exclame Stiles. « Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire, ou quelque chose ? »

« Et  _ toi  _ ? », réplique-t-elle.

« Eh bien... », termine Stiles faiblement. « C'est malaisant. »

Derek rit, et entremêle ses doigts à ceux de Stiles. Il regarde Stella, les sourcils levés. L'alpha est-il en train de défier la petite fille de huit ans ? Stiles pense que c'est en train de se produire. Il n'a aucune idée de qui va gagner, en toute honnêteté.

« Dégueu. », répète Stella mais elle s'avance pour que Derek puisse lui faire un câlin avec son bras libre.

Crise évitée. Jusqu'à ce que Stella raconte tout à leur père, et Stiles devra expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Honnêtement, il ne sait pas trop comment ça va passer vu qu'il y a quelques jours, il disait qu'ils étaient juste amis pour l'instant. Facebook a raison. Les relations,  _ c'est _ compliqué et Stiles est encore en plein apprentissage. D'ailleurs, il n'aime pas la phase d'apprentissage. Il aime apprendre de nouvelles choses, mais il n'aime pas ne pas tout savoir sur un sujet. D'ailleurs !

« Hé, Derek, est-ce qu'il existe une sorte de  _ Loups-garous pour les Nuls _ , mais en latin ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Lydia a dit qu'elle a appris tout ce qu'elle savait dans un livre. », explique Stiles. « S'il y a un livre sur le sujet qui existe, et que j'ai cliqué sur toutes ces pages de furries pour rien ces derniers mois, je vais être énervé ! »

« Peut-être. », répond Derek en haussant les épaules. « Deaton en a probablement quelques-uns, je suppose. »

« Je ne pense pas que Lydia connaisse Deaton. »

« Je pense que ma famille avait des livres. », continue Derek. « Mais la plupart... » Il secoue la tête. « Je suppose qu'il y en avait certains dans le coffre, mais personne ne peut y pénétrer. »

« Oooh. Un coffre ! J'ai dix dollars et un kit de crochetage de serrures qui vont te prouver le contraire ! »

« Non, je veux dire que seuls les Hale peuvent entrer dedans. », explique Derek. « Il est protégé avec de la magie. »

« Au temps pour mon kit de crochetage. », se lamente Stiles. Puis, en direction de Stella : « Que je n'ai pas du tout, c'était une simple plaisanterie. »

Elle le regarde de travers.

Quand la minuterie du four sonne, Stiles sort le plat et le laisse refroidir quelques minutes. Stella prend le pichet d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et Derek va chercher assiettes, verres et couverts. Stiles aime cette familiarité. Il aime voir à quel point Derek s'intègre facilement à leur petite famille, et il est presque certain que Derek apprécie aussi.

Ils mangent à la table de la cuisine.

« C'est la lune des vers ce soir. », dit Stiles à Stella. « Ça a l'air flippant, non ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « J'aime les vers. Si on n'en avait pas, les fermiers ne pourraient pas faire pousser de la nourriture. »

« Tu as raison. », répond Stiles, la bouche pleine.

« On a une ferme à vers, à l'école. », continue Stella, avant de leur raconter plein d'anecdotes. Sans mentir, Stiles a déjà eu de pires sujets de conversation à table. Il aime voir Derek sourire pendant que Stella babille joyeusement.

Son téléphone bipe dans sa poche et il le sort. C'est un message de Scott :  _ Le grand-père d'Allison est arrivé. Je prends mes distances, comme tu l'as dit. _

Une minute plus tard, de son père :  _ Gérard Argent est en ville. Soyez vigilants. _

Stiles prend une grande inspiration et montre les messages à Derek et Stella.

« Au moins, l'information circule bien. », dit-il.

« Personne ne va entrer ici, Stiles. », lui répond Derek fermement. « Je vais monter la garde pour vous, d'accord ? »

« Okay. », dit Stiles en reprenant sa fourchette. « On va gérer, hein ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles s'endort vers dix heures en repensant au baiser qu'il a partagé avec Derek, imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer si Stella n'avait pas été là. Il se réveille en sursaut un certain temps plus tard quand son téléphone se met à sonner, l'écran illuminant la pièce. Il essaie de le prendre mais se loupe, réessaie et réussit.

Il plisse les yeux en direction de l'écran avant de décrocher. «  _ Jackson ? » _

« Stilinski. », répond Jackson. Il a l'air tendu. Comme si quelqu'un venait de lui voler son gel. Pire que ça, il a l'air  _ effrayé _ .

Stiles est tout de suite bien réveillé. « Jackson, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Stiles est conscient que sa porte s'ouvre, et Derek entre. Ah, oui. L'ouïe lupine.

« On est à la maison des Hale. », répond Jackson.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi tu - »

Jackson le coupe. « En ce moment, Gérard Argent est en train de tenir un pistolet contre la tempe de Lydia. Je suis vraiment désolé, Stiles, mais il dit que si Derek n'est pas là dans les vingt minutes, il va nous tuer. »

Il raccroche, et Stiles sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles commence par réveiller Stella en la secouant doucement par l'épaule. « Stella ? Stella ? »

Elle cligne des yeux, les cheveux emmêlés. « Quoi ? »

« Moi et Derek... on doit partir. Mais il faut que tu restes là, d'accord ? » Il est encore en train d'enfiler sa veste. « Tu es réveillée, hein ? »

Il ne veut pas qu'elle se réveille dans une maison vide et prenne peur. Mieux vaut qu'elle ait peur maintenant, quand il est là. Seigneur, sa vie...

« Quoi ? » Elle repousse sa couette. « Stiles ! Non ! Papa a dit qu'on devait rester là ! »

« Je vais l'appeler, tu entends ? Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire, mais il faut que tu restes là, d'accord ? »

Elle a huit ans. Bon sang, elle n'a que huit ans, il ne peut pas l'emmener avec lui. Et il ne peut pas laisser Derek y aller seul.

« Non ! » Stella sort de son lit. « Non, Stiles ! »

Celui-ci est déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers. Vingt minutes. Ils ont vingt minutes pour aller dans la forêt.

« Stiles ! », crie Stella. Sa voix trahit sa colère et sa peur. « Papa a dit qu'on devait rester là ! »

Stiles va dans le bureau de son père et s'agenouille devant le coffre. Ses doigts tremblent, il doit s'y reprendre à deux fois pour entrer la combinaison. Tout ce qu'il peut entendre, c'est le tictac d'une horloge dans un coin de sa tête. Vingt minutes. Plus que quinze, maintenant. Il prend le Glock, vérifie qu'il est chargé et que le cran de sûreté est enclenché.

Il percute presque Stella dans le couloir.

« Stiles ! Me laisse pas toute seule ! »

Stiles n'a jamais autant eu l'impression d'être un enfoiré. « Stella. », dit-il en l'enlaçant. « Ça va aller. Ferme la porte à clé derrière nous. On revient bientôt. »

Derek sort.

Stiles le suit en claquant la porte.

Derrière lui, il peut entendre Stella pleurer.

_ S'il te plaît, Stella. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. _

Il soupire de soulagement en entendant le verrou tourner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils prennent la Camaro.

Le reflet des lampadaires glisse contre les vitres alors qu'il attend que son père réponde. Ça prend quelques sonneries.

« Stiles ? »

« Jackson a appelé. Gérard les retient, Lydia et lui, à la maison des Hale. Il va les tuer si Derek ne les rejoint pas. »

« Putain. », jure le shérif. « Où es-tu ? »

« Dans la voiture, avec Derek. » Stiles est choqué par son propre calme. « Stella est à la maison. Je lui ai fait fermer à clé derrière nous. »

« Stiles ! » John est en colère. Stiles ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il est avec Derek, parce qu'il a laissé Stella toute seule ou bien si c'est à cause de la situation en général. « J'arrive. Je veux que Derek se gare. Maintenant. »

Stiles regarde l'heure sur le tableau de bord. « Papa, on n'a plus que treize minutes. On ne peut pas s'arrêter. »

« Stiles ! »

« Je suis désolé, papa. Je t'aime. »

Et il raccroche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La forêt est si belle, sous la lune. Celle-ci est pleine et brille assez pour éclairer la nuit. Stiles fixe les arbres et imagine la meute Hale courir dans les bois par de telles soirées. Ça devait être génial.

« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé. », dit Derek de façon hésitante.

Stiles tourne la tête pour le regarder. « Demandé quoi ? »

« Si ma famille avait fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

Stiles déglutit. « Pourquoi quelqu'un penserait ça ? »

La bouche de Derek s'affaisse. « Scott a demandé. »

Stiles grogne. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais parfois, Scott est un con. »

Le loup-garou sourit légèrement. « J'avais remarqué. »

« Il a de bonnes intentions, si ça peut aider. Scott pense qu'il y a une justice dans le monde et que les mauvaises choses arrivent seulement aux méchants. »

« Et toi, tu ne penses pas ça ? »

Stiles renifle. « Fils de flic, Derek. »

Il regarde l'heure. Ils sont à environ cinq minutes de la maison des Hale, et il leur en reste sept. Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour élaborer un plan. Mais bon, il n'y a pas de plan. Juste lui, Derek, et l'espoir fou qu'ils vont pouvoir sauver Jackson et Lydia, et que tous vont s'en sortir.

Stiles resserre ses doigts sur la crosse du Glock.

La clairière autour de la maison des Hale est baignée d'une lumière argentée. Une voiture est garée devant l'entrée. Pas un SUV, cette fois. Une Sedan sombre qui ressemble à ce qu'on peut louer à un aéroport. La Porsche de Jackson est là aussi, depuis plus longtemps que la Sedan ; quelques feuilles la recouvrent comme des confettis.

Derek coupe le moteur. « Reste dans la voiture. », dit-il. « Mets-toi derrière le volant, et reste là. »

Stiles ne dit rien, se contente de secouer la tête.

« Stiles, s'il te plaît. »

« Non. », répond faiblement l'adolescent. « On reste ensemble, Sourwolf. »

Derek pose sa main sur le visage de l'autre. Laisse ses doigts glisser le long de sa joue. Passe son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ça ressemble plus à un adieu, à une dernière caresse, que Stiles ne veut se l'avouer.

« Okay. », chuchote Stiles. « Allons-y. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La maison des Hale est sombre. Stiles ne s'y attendait pas ; la lumière de la lune passe par les fenêtres cassées et par des trous dans les murs et les plafonds. Stiles suit Derek dans l'entrée. Le plancher craque sous leurs pieds et il voit une lueur, plus loin. Des bougies ?

Génial. Tout ce dont cette maison a besoin, c'est de davantage de feu.

La pièce suivante est presque intacte, malgré les murs noircis et le plafond qui ne tient que par miracle.

C'était bien une bougie.

Il y en a une sur le sol, un livre posé à côté.

Stiles les remarque à peine.

Parce que Lydia est agenouillée sur le plancher et un vieillard a le poing serré dans ses cheveux, une arme pointée sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Stiles se souvient très bien de ce que ça fait. Son sang se glace dans ses veines.

Jackson est à genoux de l'autre côté de la pièce, les mains derrière la tête, une expression meurtrière sur le visage. Un chasseur est placé de chaque côté de lui, en gilet pare-balles et lunettes de protection, comme si les deux faisaient partie du SWAT. Les deux hommes ont leur arme pointée sur Jackson.

Et Chris Argent n'est pas là pour les sauver, cette fois.

« Ah, Derek. », intervient le vieil homme comme un méchant de dessin animé. « Que c'est gentil de te joindre à nous. »

Est-ce qu'il pourrait être  _ encore plus _ cliché ?

« Et tu as le fils du shérif avec toi ! », continue Gérard Argent. « C'est toujours utile d'avoir plus d'otages. »

Et là, comme s'il venait de les invoquer, Stiles entend le son lointain des sirènes de police. Le shérif est en chemin, et il a l'air d'avoir emmené tout le département avec lui. À Beacon Hills, un mercredi en pleine nuit, ça fait trois agents, mais quand même. C'est l'intention qui compte.

« Laisse-les partir. », demande Derek, la voix ferme. « Ce ne sont que des enfants. »

Et si Stiles pensait que ça allait évoluer sur un dialogue entre le héros et le méchant, avec beaucoup de temps perdu de chaque côté, alors il se trompe lourdement. Apparemment, ça n'arrive que dans les films, ou dans ces comics que Stiles adore, car Gérard ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.

Il lève son arme et tire sur Derek. Celui-ci tombe à terre.

Puis tout empire, et les choses ont l'air de se dérouler par flash.

Derek rugit et se relève.

Lydia se libère, sacrifiant une mèche de cheveux. Son élan l’entraîne vers Stiles, qui se précipite pour lui prendre la main, mais il la manque.

Quelque chose le frappe dans l'épaule droite, assez fort pour le dévier de sa course et le faire tomber.

En chutant, il voit Jackson frapper l'un des deux chasseurs.

L'autre lève son arme.

Stiles tend les bras pour se rattraper, mais son bras droit ne lui obéit plus et il heurte le sol avec force. Le Glock lui échappe des mains et glisse hors de portée.

Il entend le plancher grincer et craquer, et il ne sait pas pourquoi il n'arrive pas à se relever.

Et là, Gérard Argent se dresse devant lui. L'arme auparavant pointée sur Lydia l'est maintenant sur lui. Oh mon Dieu.

Les sirènes se rapprochent, mais son père ne va pas arriver à temps. Il va arriver quand Stiles sera déjà mort, et ce sera la dernière image que son père aura de lui – un trou dans le front et l'arrière du crâne explosé.

Et Lydia crie.

Lydia crie.

Lydia crie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si le son voyage par vagues, alors le cri de Lydia est un tsunami.

Il projette en arrière Gérard et les chasseurs. Stiles se bouche l'oreille gauche et essaie de couvrir la droite avec son épaule. Le plancher se déforme et se tord. La bougie se renverse et la flamme noyée par la cire chaude. Tout devient plus sombre.

Le silence s'abat. Stiles n'entend plus rien, à l'exception d'un bourdonnement dans sa tête.

Derek est le premier à bouger. Il s'élance en direction de Gérard. Celui-ci ressemble peut-être à un vieillard décrépit, mais il est apparemment en meilleure forme que Stiles parce qu'il est déjà relevé le temps que Derek le rejoigne.

Derek a ses griffes, mais Gérard a une arme.

Arme qui est maintenant pointée sur le visage du loup-garou.

Derek gronde et le son grave résonne dans la pièce.

Un des chasseurs est toujours au sol.

L'autre essaie de se redresser. Stiles essaie, lui aussi, mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas, et il est encore trop étourdi pour comprendre pourquoi il est étendu dans une flaque de sang, ni pourquoi son bras ne lui répond pas.

Derek va mourir, et Stiles ne sait pas comment se relever.

Puis, il y a une autre personne dans la pièce.

Stiles cligne et plisse les yeux.

L'homme s'élève du sol comme s'il était couché là depuis le début, invisible. Stiles ne comprend plus ce qui est en train de se passer.

Gérard Argent non plus, quand l'homme enroule un bras autour de sa gorge. Fort. Gérard s'étouffe et tremble, les yeux exorbités.

« Posez vos armes, ou je lui arrache la tête. »

Les chasseurs obéissent.

« Maintenant,  _ fuyez _ . »

Les chasseurs n'ont pas besoin qu'on leur dise deux fois ; leur plan a échoué et la police va arriver à tout moment.

Ils courent.

Peter Hale sourit. La lune se reflète sur ses dents alors qu'il sourit devant le carnage.

« Bonjour, les enfants. », dit-il en tenant toujours Gérard Argent, qui se débat, d'une poigne de fer. « Je vous ai manqué ? »

Stiles aimerait rire, mais il s'évanouit.


	26. Chapter 26

De l'air froid et des bips.

Stiles sait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il est à l'hôpital. Il les ouvre quand même pour vérifier. Oui. L'hôpital. Son père somnole sur la chaise à côté du lit, Stella sur ses genoux. Ça ne doit être confortable ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Sa bouche est sèche. « Qu... »

Les yeux de son père s'ouvrent d'un coup. Il s'avance et frotte le dos de Stella pour la réveiller. « Stiles ? Tu vas bien, fiston ? »

« P'quoi j'uis là ? », croasse-t-il.

« On t'a tiré dans l'épaule. », explique son père. « Tu as été opéré. »

Oh. Ça explique pourquoi son bras ne répondait pas. Les antidouleurs de l’hôpital sont  _ géniaux _ parce qu'il ne sent rien du tout. Il sait qu'il devrait se sentir coupable, vu le regard que lui lance son père.

« Je t'avais dit de te garer. », déclare le shérif.

« Mmm. »

Stella cligne des yeux. « Stiles ? », marmonne-t-elle avant de bondir sur ses pieds. « Stiles ! »

« Doucement. », la prévient John alors qu'elle essaie de monter dans le lit avec son frère. « Fais attention à son bras. »

« Je vais... », dit Stiles en appuyant sur le bouton qui distribue son antidouleur. « … juste reprendre un peu de ça. »

Il perd à nouveau conscience, Stella pelotonnée contre son côté intact.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek se glisse dans la chambre d’hôpital de Stiles tôt le jeudi matin, ressentant assez de culpabilité pour deux. Il apporte aussi avec lui un milk-shake à la banane du resto sur la 3e.

Il est génial.

(Stiles a pris beaucoup de morphine.)

Stiles agite les mains en sa direction. « Tu vas bien. Oh, merci, seigneur, tu vas bien. »

Derek se penche et pose délicatement un baiser sur son front. Stiles profite de sa chaleur pendant trois secondes avant de faire signe en direction du milk-shake.

Il le savoure un moment.

« Est-ce que j'ai imaginé Peter ? », marmonne-t-il. « C'est un zombie, maintenant ? Un bon vieux zombie-garou. »

Il se rendort avant que Derek puisse répondre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, Stiles reconstitue ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand il sort le vendredi soir, avec des instructions strictes sur ses médicaments et la manière de traiter sa blessure, il pense avoir l'ensemble du tableau. Plus ou moins. Gérard Argent est en prison, où il attend son procès pour lui avoir tiré dessus. Les autres chasseurs ont disparu. Son père couvre l'histoire et exclut les Hale de l'affaire et, oh, oui, Peter Hale est revenu d'entre les morts pour tous les sauver.

C'est énorme.

Stiles n'arrête pas d'y repenser, et il espère vraiment que quelqu'un va lui expliquer, un jour ou l'autre.

Son père vient le chercher à l’hôpital.

« Où est Stella ? », demande Stiles alors que le shérif lui accroche sa ceinture de sécurité. Ça va vite l'agacer, d'avoir un bras en écharpe. Comment il va faire pour jouer aux jeux vidéos ? Ou faire ses devoirs ? Se masturber ? Il n'utilise que sa main droite pour ça. Seigneur, il va devoir changer toutes ses habitudes.

« Elle est à la maison. », répond son père. « Derek et elle préparent le repas. »

Oh, bien. Stiles était inquiet que le loup-garou se soit fait virer de la maison après ce qu'il s'était passé mercredi soir.

« Ce n'était pas de la faute de Derek. », finit par dire Stiles prudemment. « Je ne pouvais pas y aller tout seul, tu sais. Et on ne pouvait pas t'attendre. »

« Stiles. », déclare le shérif alors qu'ils attendent à un feu rouge. « Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Mais, en tant que père, ça ne me fera jamais plaisir que tu choisisses de te mettre en danger de cette manière. Je suis furieux, gamin, mais je suis très fier de toi. »

Stiles plisse le nez.

« C'est compliqué. », continue John. « J'ai envie à la fois de te faire un gros câlin et de te tordre le cou. »

« Tu devrais demander conseil à Peter pour ça. », suggère Stiles.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Il sourit quand même. « Au fait, tu es privé de sortie. »

« Normal. Je suis content de toujours être là pour me faire punir. » Il voulait avoir l'air désinvolte, mais sa voix craque et sa respiration se coupe.

« Moi aussi, fiston. », répond le shérif, les yeux humides. « Moi aussi. »

Ils passent le reste du trajet en silence.

Quand ils arrivent à la maison, Stiles voit la Camaro de Derek garée dans l'allée et la Porsche de Jackson sur le trottoir. Toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée sont allumées. Quand John se gare, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée. Stella court à leur rencontre.

« Stiles ! Il y a de la pizza ! Derek m'a aidée à les faire, et Jackson a coupé les poivrons ! »

« Génial ! » Stiles l'enlace avec son bras valide. « Alors on fait la fête ? »

« Oui ! » Elle s'accroche à la ceinture du shérif. « Papa, tu as pris des ballons ? Tu devais prendre des ballons. »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas laisser ton frère tout seul dans la voiture pendant que je m'arrêtais en acheter. »

Stella renifle, offusquée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ballons. », la rassure Stiles. « Juste de pizza et toi, petite cacahuète. »

Malgré le manque de ballons, l'atmosphère reste festive. Stiles s'installe dans le fauteuil de son père en faisant attention à ne pas cogner son bras dans le processus. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Derek pour apparaître, un verre de soda à la main pour Stiles. Il prend le repose-pieds et s'assoit dessus, puis encercle le poignet de Stiles dans une main pour commencer à siphonner la douleur.

« Coucou. », dit Stiles.

Derek lui sourit. « Coucou. »

Stiles lève les yeux quand Lydia arrive en tenant un plateau de pizza, qu'elle pose sur la table basse. « Bon retour parmi nous, Stiles. »

Elle se penche et lui embrasse la joue.

Stiles ne va pas mentir. Un mois plus tôt, il aurait été extatique que Lydia Martins l'embrasse sur la joue. Maintenant, c'est.... eh bien, c'est aussi excitant que quand Stella le fait. C'est chaleureux, doux,  _ fraternel _ . Et Stiles n'échangerait ça pour rien au monde.

Lydia lui donne un part de pizza et il se dégage avec réticence de la main de Derek pour s'en saisir.

« Une autre part arrive. », l'informe la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai pas si faim que ça. Mais ça sent bon. » Il prend une bouchée. « En attendant, je crois que tu as deux, trois petites choses à expliquer. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle s'assied sur le canapé et se sert en pizza.

« Genre, vous foutiez quoi là-bas, toi et Jackson ? »

En parlant du loup. Jackson arrive avec une seconde pizza. « Quoi de neuf, Stilinski ? »

« Salut. Je te checkerais bien, mais la pizza c'est plus important. »

Jackson s'installe près de Lydia.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à John et Stella pour les rejoindre – et Peter Hale, qui n'est donc pas mort. Absolument pas mort. Stella serait déjà tombée si elle tirait aussi fort sur la main d'un corps.

« Oh, allez ! », s'exclame Stiles. « Racontez-moi donc ! Il s'est passé quoi, mercredi soir ? »

« En fait, tu devrais demander ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dernier. », sourit Peter Hale.

« Vendredi ? » Stiles plisse le nez. « J'étais au cimetière, vendredi. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Lydia lui sourit à son tour. « En fait... »

Elle tire sur sa manche pour dénuder son épaule. Stiles voit la blessure sur sa peau. Il l'avait remarquée au cimetière, cette fameuse nuit, mais l'a oublié aussitôt : une morsure en train de guérir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Donc, vendredi.

Le bal, l'appel du shérif à la maison des Hale, puis l'accident et tout ce qui a suivi.

En chemin vers le cimetière, pendant que Stiles prenait la main de Derek à l'arrière du SUV de Chris, une discussion très intéressante avait lieu dans la Porsche. Une discussion au cours de laquelle Peter Hale proposa une idée folle, et Lydia fit fonctionner son cerveau surpuissant avant d'accepter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Eh bah. », dit Stiles, le cœur battant la chamade. « Il a dû être sacrément convaincant, putain. »

« Langage ! », s'exclame son père en même temps que Stella dit : « Bocal à Jurons ! »

Lydia incline légèrement la tête avant de faire un sourire rapide à Peter. « Pas vraiment. »

« Pas  _ vraiment  _ ? »

« Il m'a dit que j'empestais la magie et m'a demandé si je voulais en découvrir davantage. » Elle hausse les épaules. « Je ne pouvais qu'accepter. »

« La transformation ne t'a pas inquiétée ? Ni la possibilité de  _ mourir  _ ? »

Lydia lève les sourcils et sourit légèrement. « Et passer toute ma vie à ignorer une part si fondamentale de moi-même, Stiles ? Vraiment ? »

Pas étonnant qu'il ait été amoureux d'elle si longtemps. Elle est sans peurs.

« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec la présence de Peter ? » demande Stiles en posant son assiette de pizza sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. « Attends. C'est  _ quoi _ comme magie que tu as ? »

« Je suis une banshee. », lui répond Lydia aussi simplement que si elle lui disait son signe astrologique. « Je peux sentir la mort arriver. Je peux la prédire. Apparemment, je peux faire ça parce que j'ai un pied dans chaque monde. Un pied de chaque côté du voile. » Elle prend une seconde part. « Je ne sais pas si c'est poétique ou cliché. »

« Si tu as un pied dans les deux mondes... », demande Stiles lentement. « Alors tu existes dans un endroit qui n'a pas de barrière. Tu es... » Il plisse le nez. « Tu fais office de  _ passerelle  _ ? »

Peter sourit. « C'était ma théorie, en effet. »

« Sacrée théorie. », marmonne Stiles.

Peter hausse les épaules. « Si je devais mourir, et la probabilité était très élevée, alors je n'avais rien à perdre. »

« Alors voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. », reprend Lydia. Stiles est content qu'on lui explique enfin. « Peter m'a mordue, ce qui a créé un lien entre nous, même à travers le voile. La nuit de la lune des vers, Jackson et moi sommes allés à la maison des Hale pour faire le rituel qui le ramènerait à la vie. C'est là que Gérard Argent nous a rejoints. »

« Je suis perdu. », finit par dire Stiles en reprenant sa pizza. « Tu l'as trouvé où, ton rituel ? Dans ton super livre en latin ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ce livre, tu l'as eu où ? »

Lydia échange un regard avec Jackson. « Dans le coffre des Hale. »

« Attends. » Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Derek, tu as dit que personne ne pouvait entrer, sauf si... » Il se tait.

« J'ai dit à Jackson de regarder là. », intervient Peter.

Avec son bras valide, Stiles donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Derek. « Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y a que les  _ Hale _ qui peuvent rentrer ! »

« T'as vu ça. », reprend Jackson. « On aurait pu penser que les banshees et les loups-garous seraient le plus gros choc pour moi, cette nuit-là, hein ? Apparemment pas. »

« Bordel.  _ Bordel _ . »

« Bocal à jurons ! », lui rappelle Stella, la bouche pleine.

« Alors qui - » Stiles se coupe. « Désolé, c'est pas mes affaires. »

« Peter. », répond Jackson.

« Oh. C'est super bizarre. »

L'expression pincée de Jackson montre son accord, mais ça a l'air de lui aller. Bizarre ou non, quelle que soit l'histoire derrière l'adoption de Jackson, une partie de Stiles est contente que l'autre garçon n'ait pas juste gagné un nom gravé dans le granit noir. Que, au moins, quelqu'un est encore là. Quelqu'un avec qui il peut parler de ses soucis, ou frapper au besoin, et qui ne sera pas qu'une tombe silencieuse.

« Okay. » Stiles secoue la tête. « Alors tu as pris le livre dans le coffre. Mais pourquoi... » Il regarde Derek, impuissant.

« On n'a rien dit pour le rituel parce qu'on n'était pas certains qu'il fonctionne. » Lydia exhale doucement. « Et on espérait pouvoir ramener Peter avant que Gérard Argent arrive. Ça n'a pas marché aussi bien qu'on le pensait. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. », répond Peter joyeusement. « J'ai toujours été un grand fan des entrées dramatiques. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire ton entrée dramatique  _ avant _ que je me fasse tirer dessus ? »

« Peut-être que mon timing est à revoir légèrement. »

« Bah, la prochaine fois - »

Derek le coupe d'un grondement, les yeux carmin.

« Non. », dit son père. « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Tu es privé de sortie jusqu'à tes quarante ans, tu te souviens ? »

« Hé, tu avais dit trente ans ! »

« Gamin, tu es puni jusqu'à ta retraite. Plus de magouilles lycanthropes pour toi. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Stiles est dans son lit, la main gauche dans les cheveux de Derek alors qu'ils échangent de doux baisers tendres.

« Hé, Der ? », demande-t-il dans un soupir. « Tu crois que ça compte dans les magouilles lycanthropes ? »

Derek rit doucement contre sa mâchoire. « Ssshhh. »


	27. Chapter 27

Les choses finissent par se calmer.

La ville parle beaucoup de cette folle de Kate Argent et de son taré de père, mais finit par passer à autre chose. Il y a d'autres scandales dans cette petite ville. Les potins sont saisonniers, cycliques. Quand Stiles peut enlever son écharpe, les gens ont arrêté de lui demandé ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où il s'est fait tirer dessus.

La réapparition de Peter Hale fait parler un moment. C'est formidable, le bien que peuvent faire un séjour dans une clinique de réhabilitation à l'étranger, ainsi que l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens plastiques. On ne croirait absolument pas qu'il était un grand brûlé.

Même les commères les plus impliquées de la ville ne font pas le lien entre les Hale et les Argent. Pour quelle raison y aurait-il un lien ?

À la fin de l'année scolaire, Beacon Hills est revenue à la normale.

Enfin, la nouvelle norme ce qui, pour Stiles, sous-entend des banshees, des loups-garous, et le fait de sortir avec l'alpha de la meute Hale tout en essayant de faire croire à son père qu'ils ne sont qu'amis. Son père ne se laisse pas berner, bien sûr. Une semaine avant son dix-septième anniversaire, le shérif lui donne un paquet de préservatifs, parce que : « On sait bien que tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à ta majorité. »

Il a raison.

Ça leur prend un moment, mais Stiles et Scott réparent leur amitié, sous la condition implicite qu'ils ne parlent pas de loups-garous. Scott est très frustrant. Il ne veut pas joindre officiellement la meute de Derek, même si c'est son lien avec les Hale qui l'empêche de devenir un oméga sauvage.

« C'est juste que... Allison n'est au courant de rien. », dit-il. « Je veux juste être  _ normal _ . »

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu es un idiot, McCall. »

Il n'a pas tort.

« C'est Beacon Hills, Scotty. », lui répond Stiles. « Elle n'est pas aveugle, elle va s'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre, tu sais. »

« Oui. » Scott fronce les sourcils. « Mais pour le moment... je veux être normal. »

Stiles sent sa poitrine se serrer en voyant l'expression intense sur le visage de Scott.

_ Mais tu ne l'es pas, _ veut-il dire.  _ Plus tu essaies de l'ignorer, plus ce sera difficile pour toi. _ C'est vrai, et ils le savent tous les deux, mais ce n'est pas à Stiles de le dire. Il se contente d'acquiescer et regarde son ami s'éloigner.

« J'ai tellement hâte de voir le retour de boomerang. », dit Jackson.

« C'est de mon ami que tu parles. », lui rappelle Stiles.

Jackson renifle. « Et alors ? »

Jackson est un enfoiré. Se faire mordre et joindre – enfin,  _ rejoindre _ – la meute Hale ne l'a pas magiquement rendu humble. Au moins, certaines choses ne changent jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les choses se calment.

Stella s'accroche à son père comme une moule à son rocher. Ça fait mal à Stiles. Il a l'impression de se faire remplacer ; il a toujours chevauché la ligne entre son rôle de frère et celui de parent, et il a l'impression qu'elle le coupe de sa vie. Elle veut que ce soit son père qui la borde et lui raconte son histoire, le soir. Elle râle quand Stiles lui dit de faire ses devoirs et, quand elle tombe à vélo et s'égratigne le genou, elle ne le laisse pas lui mettre un pansement.

« Stiles ! », s'exclame-t-elle. « Je peux le faire ! » Et elle lui claque la porte de la salle de bains au nez.

« Gamin. », lui dit son père en rentrant du travail, ce soir-là. « Elle t'a vu coincé dans ma voiture. Elle t'a vu te faire menacer d'une arme. Elle t'a vu à l'hôpital après que tu te sois fait tirer dessus. Elle s'est rendu compte que tu n'es pas, littéralement, à l'épreuve des balles. Elle a vu que tu es un enfant, toi aussi, et ça lui fait peur. »

« Elle pense que je ne peux pas la protéger. », réalise Stiles.

« Non. », rectifie John. « Elle pense que c'est son rôle de te protéger, autant que c'est le tien de la protéger. Elle s'adapte, Stiles. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

Les choses se calment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles et Derek prennent leur temps, parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire, non ? Stiles a tout juste dix-sept ans, à l'inverse de Derek. Ils ont fait connaissance pendant des événements traumatiques. Ils doivent prendre leur temps.

Stiles le sait.

C'est juste que, parfois, il regarde Derek et il a l'impression de garder un secret qui ne demande qu'à sortir.

Quand il regarde Derek, il s'imagine passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, il voit ça clairement, et il n'envisage aucunement être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça calme quelque chose en lui, une agitation dont il n'avait pas conscience. Il est heureux. C'est un maigre mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent, mais c'est comme ça. Il est  _ heureux _ . Il est amoureux de Derek, et il est heureux.

Ils prennent leur temps, alors Stiles ne le lui dit pas. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le dire.

Parce qu'il a le sentiment, quand Derek le regarde, avec ce sourire dont il a le secret, que le loup-garou ressent la même chose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles et Stella font les courses, un samedi matin, quand ils rencontrent Chris et Victoria Argent. Ça déstabilise un instant l'adolescent. Bien sûr que les chasseurs ont besoin de faire des courses. Le savoir, c'est une chose. Les rencontrer au rayon des produits laitiers, c'en est une autre.

« Stiles. », le salue Chris. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Stella profite que Stiles ne fasse pas attention pour mettre du pudding au chocolat dans le chariot.

« Bien. », répond Stiles. Il aurait aimé que ça ne sonne pas comme une question. « Euh, et vous ? »

« Bien. »

Victoria a l'air aussi froide que les frigos autour d'eux.

« Écoute. », reprend Chris. « Dis à Derek de m'appeler, d'accord ? Il est temps d'établir une alliance avec l'alpha de Beacon Hills. »

« Oh, okay. », répond Stiles. « Je lui dirai. »

Chris et Victoria s'éloignent, une roue du chariot grinçant.

Stiles échange un regard avec Stella. Elle hausse les épaules et remet du pudding dans le chariot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles a des bons jours, et des mauvais jours. Comme tout le monde ; Derek, Peter, John et Stella. Même Lydia et Jackson sont parfois trop calmes, trop immobiles, et Stiles sait qu'ils repensent à la nuit où Gérard les a menacés. C'est... Ce n'est pas rien, d'avoir une arme pointée en plein visage par quelqu'un qui a bien l'intention d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Parfois, Stiles se réveille à bout de souffle après un cauchemar et il faut un moment pour qu'il se souvienne que tout va bien, que Kate est morte et que Gérard est en prison.

Et parfois, Stella se réveille en hurlant, persuadée de revoir Peter brûler vif. Le temps que Stiles arrive dans sa chambre, son père est généralement déjà là, il la berce en la serrant fort contre lui, chuchotant des petits riens pour la calmer.

Mais dans l'ensemble, tout va bien.

Peter et Derek ont emménagé dans un loft en ville. Stiles et Stella n'en étaient pas très heureux, pour des raisons bien différentes. Mais le shérif a marmonné qu'il ne dirigeait pas un centre d'accueil pour loups-garous. Pas faux. Stiles et Stella passent au loft presque tous les après-midis après l'école, de toute manière. La petite fille et Peter se font la bibliographie de Roald Dahl. Stella les lit à voix haute pendant que Peter écoute avec attention.

« Je pense que ça lui manquait. », murmure Derek un après-midi. Ils sont dans sa chambre pour pouvoir s'embrasser en toute intimité. « Pas le coma, mais entendre sa voix faisait partie des bons moments pour lui. Et les enfants, aussi. Ça lui manque d'avoir des enfants sans cesse autour de lui. »

Jackson et Lydia viennent eux aussi souvent au loft. Stiles n'a aucune idée de ce que Peter a raconté à Jackson à propos de son passé, mais Jackson va mieux. Sa relation avec Peter est très sarcastique, un peu caustique, mais la pomme ne tombe jamais loin du pommier.

Et Stiles peut enfin mettre la main sur ce merveilleux  _ Les loups-garous pour les Nuls. _

C'est entièrement en latin.

Merde. Maintenant, il doit apprendre le latin, parce qu'il ne va pas aller bien loin avec Google Translate.

Un projet pour les prochaines vacances.

Vendredi après-midi, après l'école, Stiles rentre, lâche son sac sur le sol et écoute Stella lui raconter ses projets pour les vacances.

« Tu as donné à manger à Matilda ? », demande-t-il, parce que le chaton miaule comme s'il allait mourir de faim si on ne lui donne pas à manger  _ tout de suite _ .

Stella se dépêche de remplir sa gamelle.

« Change sa litière, aussi ! », crie Stiles. Son téléphone vibre et il regarde. C'est un message de Derek :  _ Peter dit qu'on va aller acheter de la pizza. Soyez prêts à 18h. _

Stiles soupire. Vraiment ? Ils ont besoin d'y aller tous ensemble ? Mais il répond un rapide  _ OK. _ Puis il vérifie que Stella est bien en train de nourrir Matilda, il lance une machine et tue le temps en jouant sur son téléphone.

À 18h tapantes, Peter gare sa Mercedes-Benz GLS argentée ridiculement chère dans l'allée.

« Stella ! Peter est là ! »

La fillette surgit de l'entrée et laisse Stiles verrouiller la porte derrière elle.

Quand il arrive à la voiture, Jackson descend du siège passager. « Peter dit que c'est Stella devant. »

Bien évidemment.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et monte derrière.

Tout derrière, où Derek est assis. Il a l'air légèrement stressé et suspicieux, comme à chaque fois que Peter est en charge d'une activité de groupe.

Lydia se retourne dans son siège et claque la langue. « Une chemise à carreaux, Stiles, vraiment ? Un vendredi soir ? »

« On va à la pizzéria. », répond-il. « Pas au gala du Met. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, occupés à écouter l'audio-book de  _ Matilda _ , Stiles plante ses doigts dans les côtes de Derek. « Hé, Der’ ? On va bien chercher de la pizza, hein ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on conduit. »

Derek soupire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stella renifle dans son sommeil alors qu'ils prennent l'autoroute.

Lydia et Jackson sont blottis l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette du milieu.

Stiles est appuyé contre Derek, leurs mains jointes sur sa cuisse, et il regarde leurs doigts entremêlés alors que les lumières de l'autoroute brillent.

L'audio-book se coupe quand le téléphone de Peter sonne.

« Ah. », dit Peter. « John, comment allez-vous ? »

« Peter, tu es où ? Et où sont mes enfants ? »

« Où sommes-nous ? » Peter sourit et regarde Stiles dans le rétroviseur intérieur. « Nous sommes à mi-chemin de DisneyLand. On se revoit dans quatre jours ! »

Stiles tourne la tête pour rire dans l'épaule de Derek, et Derek lui serre la main.

  
  


**FIN**


End file.
